


Forbidden Whispers

by Bloodpix, KissMyAsh



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Frisk isn't mute, Graphic Description, Heavy Violence, Kinky shit in later chapters, Multi, Mute Reader, Named Reader, Non con/rape, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sexual abuse heavy mentioned, Temporary Character Death, add more tags later, bondage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpix/pseuds/Bloodpix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsh/pseuds/KissMyAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman breaks free from the bonds of a "brothel" and flees into Ebott in search of escape. In reality, though, she winds up trapped in the Underground with escape barred off and teeth bared back.</p><p>Co-written with Bloodpix</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reader, this for shits and giggles, have fun!

* * *

 

Chloe glared down at the unfamiliar stones passing beneath her feet with the rutted dirt path unused by anyone but the disgusting trade she’d found herself coiled tightly within. Looking up and down the line of gathered and frightened girls, she struggled against the restraints and growled at the guards lust-filled glances. The shackles she wore had rubbed irritatingly into her skin; the red marks were puffy and she needed to get out of them unless she wanted blood dripping down her arm. Trying to peer down the path with the nearing midnight stars casting faint glows through the trees foliage there had appeared to be no end in sight. Vines grew around her feet and twisted in every crevice that her foot had been brought down upon - if she played her cards right she could escape with the dumbest of luck.   
  


Looking over the nearest guard with trepidation, she peered past his figure to try and form a fleeing path and a chance to initiate her outrageous plan. Chloe had made her mark, observing carefully when the guards had looked away, there was a two minute pause - likely ensuring that no one would discover the hidden route. Looking at the rest of the wrangled together women, most had been broken and tattered from the overall abuse - the fight and will had left their eyes and she stood alone. Mark her muttered words, she would not fall; she couldn’t let what happened to her go - she would fight for her freedom, she was no coward. With a few prepared breathes and the guardsman's view directed away at last, she took her chance and dashed outwards into the dark forest. Ignoring the cries of the frightened females behind her, she concentrated on the sound of her feet slapping against the dirt, she could do this, she could do this, she -- couldn’t do this. A calloused hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her back and forcing her into a broad chest. 

 

“ _ Wench _ , get  _ back _ in line!” He wails out with a gritting voice. Unable to scream back in despair she flings her head around and while blinded by her crudely cut, ragged hair she chomps down against his first phalanx in defense. Clamping her teeth down on his foul smelling hand she jerked back, grinning like a maniac when she felt skin detach and bone snap, liquid rushing into her mouth as she let adrenaline guide her. As he lets out a disgusting wail and grips onto his wrist and eyes more than likely bulging, she spits out the thin torn flesh and makes a beeline through the darkness away from the controlling group that sounds out directing wails.  
  


Blindly rushing through the darkness, using the limited supply of light from the stars to lead the way she ran, tripping over every vine in her path. It isn’t long before search party lights and disgruntled shouts filled with aggression echoed deeper within the forest as she panted and forced her feet against the ground in her adrenaline rush. Madness clawed at her mind when she had swung her head around; two paths, she couldn’t pick, she didn’t know the layout of this damn forest!  
  


_ Curses. Foiled again. _ She thought with a grumble and instantly allowed her feet to carry her on instinct alone as she began to ascend the mountains slowly steepening slope.Using her nimble bodies advantage  _ (and lack of wind resistance) _ she tore through the land in no time, this would be her only chance; if she were to be found, they’d surely kill her. Panting, haggard, and short on breath, she pushes herself further and further away from their confused screams and higher to the peak where air grew even thinner. Her vision had begun clotting up with dark spots, stumbling around on her shaky legs she nearly shouted in relief,  _ she could see something _ !   
  


Leaning against a nearby tree stump for stability she catches her breath and tries to catch her breath - search party lights break through the trees as a faint triumph overwhelms her being. Taking in her surroundings with her breath caught in her throat she gaped down at the huge ravine that laid before her. Gasping out in shock her legs back-pedaled, unfortunately as she made her move to leave something collided into her back, something warm and small. Whatever the force was, it had unceremoniously stumbled into her and knocked them both into the black chasm below. As she was thrown inside she looked to her side to find an equally shocked child that couldn’t be older than 10; adrenaline and instinct continuing to drive her thoughts, she reaches out and clutches the child close out of fear and necessary protection before they both plummeted together into the darkness.

* * *

 

Screaming and swearing in her head she let out a pitiful whimper - her back was fucking killing her! It felt like someone had driven a million nails into her back; her body ached when she attempted to move her head; opening her eyes fully she was delighted to find the child was unharmed. Sighing and groaning as her back creaked and screamed to her stretching and movement she surveyed her surroundings. Vines crept along large ancient stone pillars as the night skies faint lights peered through like faint wisps from another realm. Her and the child had been fortunate enough to have plummeted and landed comfortably and miraculously alive amongst the shrivelling flower bed. Speaking of the child, it was a scrawny thing dressed in a dark purple and blue sweater and haircut as ratchet as her own. Their eyes were sealed shut and their lips were pressed together in a silent pout; perhaps they were in more pain than they let on?  
  


Wincing at the memories she scooted herself over to the child and gently nudged their arm - it didn’t appear broken or injured and she’d hate to cause them distress. They made a hissing sound at the contact and shuffled around to their side before beginning to apply pressure as they rose from the dying flower bed. Shooting out to grab the younglings hand she flinched when they clung tighter, holding onto her as if they never had human contact. Looking up with thin yet mystified eyes, they spent just a few moments of staring into each other's eyes - their deep grey and brown eyes were hardly noticeable past their concealing bangs.   
  


“Who are you?” Their voice is tiny and trembling, even partially scared. They shivered in her grasp as she tried to find her words - her voice. Growling when her voice refused to come to her she shook her head at the little kid on her lap. Pointing upwards her throat she made an ‘x’ with her hands, eyes full of regret. Chloe hoped that the child had understood, but a small part of her knew that they would not. Looking up to her with quizzical eyes, they open their mouth only for another tinier voice to ring out in the open cave. 

 

“Who are  _ you _ ?!” Comes a pitchy shriek as both of their attention are drawn to the corridor where a large, deep purple, cracked stone emblem door stood proud. Lowering their eyes to where the voice began they looked on shocked as they peered down onto a small quivering flower. It’s petals torn and the color looked almost bleached from it’s body. She watched as the child opened their mouth to speak to the flower despite all the logic and mentality. Not lingering on the fact this flower had spoken up, the door behind the withering flora began to creak, as the door opened with a moan of reluctance, the flower burrowed back under, without giving enough time to answer its question.

 

Through the breached doors a tall and dark dressed figure crept into the shadows of the cave as she clutched the child closer. Their eyes didn’t contain fear but she remained protective of them nonetheless as the humanoid figure crept up past the shadows like a nostalgic beast. Through the inky shadows she could just barely make out yellow eyes glaring through her, as if the beast was looking into her soul. If that wasn’t enough to send her shaking in her filthy socks, once it came closer she could clearly eye the seven foot something beast; fur coating the paw that slowly out stretched towards them.  
  


“Oh my -  _ two _ humans in one day?  _ Splendid! _ ” Clapping her paws together in surprise she grew a wide and canine coated smile. Though the tall goat-like beast spoke with a mirthful tone, the glint within her yellow eyes spoke otherwise as she overlooked their frail and thin bodies. 

 

“Deary me, having you two so thin; it’s a shame, truly! Come, come! Follow me, I’ll get you fattened up in no time!” She giggled hysterically as she walked through the cracked door, her steps slow and deliberate. Before she can try to physically relent in some manner the child has stood and faces the door with a face. She grunts and forces herself out of the dying petals and trails slowly after the child whom she hadn’t asked for a name. 

* * *

 


	2. 'Welcome home'...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chloe make their way through the ruins and meet up with the crazed goat woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looked over by the SmolBluGhost look her up on tumbler cause shes not on AO3 damnit.

The ruins, as she was told, was a quite fitting name; the area around them oozed with an eerie atmosphere, shadows fluttered back and forth mixing with the dust that hung heavily in the air. Short story, it gave her the creeps. Tugging at her short hair whenever the goat-like woman would stare just a little longer than necessary she wondered how Frisk could smile back. Frisk had somehow managed through those lost and frightful times with a spring to their step. Every now and again, Frisk would dart their head into certain directions - looking and longing. Though nearly nothing had inhabited the empty space- ruins, she reminded herself, she could feel the presence of eyes lingering and scouring over her skin. It could have been only one, or five pursuers, but to her it had to have been at least fifty different pairs of eyes. She refused to admit she was quivering in her thick socks.

 

If the emptiness hadn’t of shocked her out of her skin then the traps had done their job well enough. Staring down at the intimidating spikes she felt sweat dribbling down her neck as the goat-lady kept a concerning mirth in her observing eyes. Her eyes were sharp and blindingly yellow with thin crimson red pupils that seemed to puncture through the dark cave system. After they managed to tiptoe gingerly around a pathway of spikes, the woman pulled the both of them into a lengthy walkway devoid of anything but old ruins betrayed to time. 

 

“Well, children, I need to attend to things at my home. It's a straight shot - you will arrive there on your own. Prove you are capable not only to navigate the Ruins, but can  _ defend _ yourselves when confronted. I expect greatness from you, children, and you shall be rewarded upon your arrival. Good luck.” She chuckled deeply with a delight-filled sinister intent twitching her smile upwards before she faded into the overlapping darkness. 

 

With the overbearing woman gone from their sights, Chloe let out a relieved sigh; the goat-like woman had a terrifying presence about her. Once the prickling sensation had left her system and she’d shaken out her limbs, Chloe turned to the younger child as she allowed a gentle smile to cover her spooked features. Frisk had copied her like a mirror and clutched tightly to her hand and proceeded to lead the older girl into the new room - which had looked the same as the last; the walls were cracked, dead leaves were scattered across the rooms patchy flooring, and weirdly enough there was a living creature in the room.  A small animal that bore a figure similar to a frog had its head half peeked out from beneath a pile of leaves. The creature let loose a faint snicker before it slowly and surely delved back into the leaves like it’d never been spotted in the first place. Unsure of how to go about the situation, Chloe looked to Frisk for a separate point of view to only find the child had wandered away. Fear contorts through her not only for herself but for the youth as she glanced up and down the tiny hall and back the way they had came. It doesn’t take long to spot the child's striped sweater as they appeared to have entered a dead-ended room. Following behind while wary of her surroundings, she found that Frisk had busied themselves with picking up a piece of candy from a little glass candy jar that stood alone on a cracked pillar. 

 

Frisk spun around with a giddy smile as they clutched one of the candies in their little fists. Their stubby little fingers had started to peel away the wrappings before she could race across the room, slapping the sweet confectionary treat out of their hands. Gesturing vaguely to the discarded piece of sugar on the ground she had worn several odd looking faces while shoving her hands down. Unable to speak her mind as the kid looks onto her with a dumbfounded stare, she gestures towards the candy with a rapid declaring cross of the arms - attempts to signify how dangerous it is to partake in random candy from strangers and candy bowls alike.

 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Frisk questioned suddenly with a look of bewilderment in their eyes. Crossing her arms she shifted from foot to foot; how would someone go about explaining muteness to a kid,  _ especially when the person who was explaining was a mute _ ? How would she simply go about explaining how it had  _ occurred _ ?!

 

Glancing around she mentally cheered when she saw a stick looped in Frisks pants. Ignoring common decency she grabbed the lumber and hastily began to scribble into the loose dirt. Chloe wondered for a woman if her handwriting was neat enough and hell, could Frisk even read? Regardless, it’d have to do.

 

‘Difficult question’, she carefully etches into a patch of dirt beside the creatureless pile of leaves, ’Its a long story’

 

Her hands halted; her fingers shook with fright but still she continued on, her resolve strengthening; ’Ive had bad things happen Frisk and lost my voice cause of it but it wont happen to you =)’ She finished and returned the stick to its rightful owner. Frisk read over the lettering and looked back into Chloe's eyes. While still brimming with curiosity, the child had began to gather tears. Unsure of how to move on from the conversation she approached and wrapped her arms around their tiny body. With a faint sniffle Frisk copied her motion and the two embraced into a hug.

 

A couple of moments passed before Chloe knew she needed to pull away; they were trapped in a strange place beneath Mount Ebott with creatures - all of which had a somewhat sinister energy about them. Most had wandered clear of the goat-woman, but now that she had left to attend to her own duties Frisk and Chloe were trapped within the darkness and the irritable silence. It had been  _ far _ too quiet for either of their liking, and while keeping an eye out for other  _ monsters _ or that golden flower they’d witnessed back when they had fallen, Chloe chose now as a good time to continue moving. 

 

Frisk was certainly the chatty child - filled to the brim with curiosity and questions.  _ Oh the questions _ .

 

“Why’s your hair so short?”, “How’d you wind up down here?”, “Where are your shoes?”, “Whats with your dress?”, “Are those scars around your wrist?”, “Are you okay?”, honestly there seemed to be no end to their questions. She realized that some of their questions certainly deserved a direct answer. 

 

“What’s your name?” Frisk asked with a tilt of the head and flutter of the hair. They were currently guiding them both in a strange pattern along a huge pile of leaves. Chloe practically released the child and smacked her forehead for her stupidity - she sought trust from the child yet she hadn’t even mentioned her name! Once they made it to the adjacent room, Frisk allowed her to once more borrow the stick, and so she did, using her advanced chicken-scratch to write into the ground - her only way of communication at the time. 

 

‘I am sorry name is Chloe’ She sketched out the words and gave Frisk a moment to read them. Both of them decided to take a moment and use the dirt pile to their advantage by having a little chat. 

 

“When are you going to be able to talk again?”

 

‘I dunno’ She paused in mid-stroke; it had been many years since she lost her voice, would it even come back?

 

“How old are you?” Frisk repeated as she mentally slapped herself for missing such obvious information. That and it led away from the current and awkward topic at hand.

 

‘I cant remember hav-’ Scoffing in disinterest she slammed the stick down when her  _ oh so carefully _ crafted writing was for naught; in a pop of dirt the golden flower had peaked out once more. Instantly their black oval eyes set onto her as the flora simply insisted on staring. 

 

“Oh hi Mr. Flowey.” Frisk commented quickly with a smile before they crouched down to level with the small monster. It was a miracle she hadn’t yet questioned her sanity to any of what was going on around her.  

 

The pastel off-white of their face flushed pink for a moment before the small plant regained his composure, ”Frisk! I told you not to call me mister! It’s embarrassing.. Besides..” He trailed off mumbling quietly under his breath. Chloe watched on in a somewhat intrigued confusion as Frisk conversed with the flower supposedly named Flowey - as though this had been a friendship.

Since when had Frisk gotten frisky with a flower? They had not left each other's sides, she was sure of that. If the kid hadn’t clung onto her arm then she was holding Frisks’ hand practically every step of the way. 

 

“Anyway, that’s not important! You have to get going before these monsters get antsy!” Flowey screeches before its entire body is pulled and popped back into the soil from whence it came. Finding drive in his words Chloe returns the stick to Frisk and follows the child with caution. It had perplexed her further that Frisk seemed to have an understanding for all of the traps and pathways in this place. 

 

It hadn’t bothered her at first; if anything, she thought it to be luck - a child getting lucky on a puzzle? No big deal. However, when said child passes through a room on their first go and  _ somehow _ found a hidden switch behind a pillar? She had her right to be suspicious. Her thoughts are derailed as a haunting melody seems to pour out from behind the cracked ruins.

 

There were no footsteps - in fact nothing at all to warn them. She kept up her caution as Frisk and herself proceeded forward. Not even entirely through the next room and that eerie melody began to warble through the air which caused her to fret and fidget. She peered around out of insecurity and paranoia to no avail - there was nothing to be found. Frisk had moved on ahead without her, but not out of sight as she picked up her pace. Passing into the next room a black entity with thin red eyes floated right beside the doors opening. Though it had no describable features besides its eyes, she could see the thin line of its lips, curved upwards in a wicked smile,” _ Oh no! What do we have here~, two humans I hope I haven’t bothered you _ . _ What a  _ **_shame_ ** _ that would be. _ ”

 

It’s voice had sent chills up her spine; without looking she knew that Frisk had gotten spooked along with her. The ghost had floated closer, its long wispy tail encircling their bodies. In a rush of forgotten instincts she screamed; her hand swinging with a decent momentum into the figures head. Which - might she add was a failure. Her body had instead  _ fallen through _ it, her face planting roughly on the floor; its amusement had dissipated in her attempt, their voice becoming no more than a whisper as it slowly faded from their view,” **_Watch it human!_ ** _ OooOh, what a pitiful creature… I’ll be watching. _ ” 

 

Catching her breath and giving a glance around the room for any other signs of the dark entity, Frisk rushed over to her side and helped her off the ground from which she had fallen. After approving the child's actions with a series of pats to their head. She fluffed her clothes to remove the dust and dirt it had collected from the ground, Frisk proceeded to finish the puzzle and led her out into a strange corridor. 

 

To the left laid a dying practically black tree with a large pile of deteriorating leaves beneath it. Past it laid a black brick house that sent unnerved chills up her spine. Frisk had grabbed and latched onto her arm once more and gave a concerned squeeze that caught Chloe's attention. 

 

“I don’t like that path…” Frisk whispered as Chloe followed their gaze - the corridor extended past the little building into an unseeable darkness. Seeking to make the child feel safer in the environment they found themselves in after such an encounter, Chloe guided Frisk to the wall and signaled for them to be patient before she cautiously crept her way down into the darkness. The opening led to a much smaller room with nothing but another archway and a pile of dust in the corner. Peering around the edge, Chloe catches herself dumbfounded as she looked over a mesmerizing yet sorrowful sight. An  _ entire _ city is abandoned and falling to ruins down there - stray monsters skirt and fly about beneath her while hidden in the shadows. Some are cowering in fear while others are battling as though their lives depended on it. Disturbed and nauseous from the sight, she backed away from the edge before a metallic glint catches her eye and takes her focus. Lying on the floor to her side is nothing more than a knife - it almost looked so clean it could have been plastic. Uptaking the knife and feeling it in her hands isn’t a pleasant sensation, but she decided it’s better to take along then to leave behind and go about defenseless - how else would she be capable of keeping Frisk safe? A stick simply didn’t cut it. Cautiously slipping it into her underwear by her thigh, she ensured it wouldn’t cut at her legs as she walked before quickly returning to Frisk.

 

Rushing back into the room she’d left Frisk in only brings about surprise when the tall goat-woman stood and congratulated the child. Approaching with her hand at her waist, ready to draw, the woman took notice of her existence and grew that insane smile and once more she began to clap loudly.

 

“Marvelous! You two have survived the ruins! It seems you fleshsa- erm, children, have more determination than I originally thought. Interesting... Well now, let’s hurry inside shall we?” She cooed - softly her paw coming up in such a frightening suspense. Chloe was shell shocked for a lack of words - she was getting her head pet like a child; she wasn’t a child damnit.

 

Eagerly wanting to jerk away but not provoke the wrath of the woman, she bit her lip and remained still until the woman herself turned away, leading them to the same sinister housing. Taking a closer look the building was lined in flowers - all of them were withered and curled forlornly into themselves; seeking shelter from the eminent death.

 

Besides the door emanated a strange light barely noticeable, but to her keen eyes it picked up like a radar. Her eyes had to strain themselves to even get a clear sight on the thing, it was a golden star shaped figure. Frisk luckily had seen the thing too, making her check off that, yeah, she wasn’t losing it yet, but unlike herself Frisk had a happy - ecstatic, even, expression on their face. Their fingers reached out and curled around the star, bringing it to their chest. 

 

As they did so she felt a strange warmth roll over her body; watching in amazement as one of the small cuts she’d gotten from a Whimsun had healed instantly. A few other injuries that weren’t worth wasting a band-aid had healed; the larger ones hadn’t budged, but instead of the throbbing pain she had felt it was now a dull ache; almost numb. 

 

As quick as the sensation had washed over her, it subsided and withdrew. Frisk trotted confidently into the abode with a sanguine smile. Chloe followed behind with the lacking confidence that Frisk seemed to resonate as the door carefully shut behind them with an unsettling click. 

 

“Um, Ma’am, thank you, I suppose, fo-”

 

“Ma’am? Ohoho! Dear children, you may call me Toriel! Or Mom!” She giggled with a sick grin. Frisk and Chloe both flinched underneath her glare-like gaze before Frisk cleared their throat.

 

“Yes, um, thank you . . . Mrs. Toriel, for helping u-” Frisk stammered nervously as they inched closer to said woman.

 

“ **Don’t call me Mrs. you** **_brat_ ** **.** ” Toriels voice echoes out with a profound darkness. Instincts picked up as Chloe forced an arm around Frisk and pulled them closer to her body in need to protect. Frisk trembled in her grasp as the darkening mood lightened from her thin, haunted eyes. 

 

“Would you like me to show you your rooms now?” Her voice picked up once more with a tingled husk to it. She walked down the hallway and lead the way expectantly. Ensuring Frisk is placed behind her, Chloe advanced with exceeded caution of the aggressed goat. The hallway was solemn with concerning marks - claw scratches shredded the once peaceful wallpaper. Dried blood had splattered across the hall and left to crust against the creaking wood beneath her feet. Too occupied with the horrifying decor, Chloe stumbled into Toriel who had frozen in front of a door and in a deep trance staring at the door handle. After a few agonizing moments, Frisk piped up.

 

“Um... _ Ms _ . Toriel?” Frisk requests while peeking around Chloe's waist. Their tiny voice seemed to knock Toriel from her absence as she gazed down onto the comparatively small humans. Her gaze is, for the briefest of moments, filled with yearning - but for what? Her head tilted quizzically at the strange emotion from Toriel it’s quickly replaced with that previous glare of dread. Of insanity. 

 

“This will be your living quarters for as long as you are here! Best make yourselves at home - I’ll have your present ready soon. Feel free to put on some clothes that my.. Previous children left behind.” She commented before setting off down the hall as a faint burning smell wafted through the air. Frisk opened the door as a dusty musk is finally released. Flicking on the light switch and looking around the room is a horror in itself. 

 

The bookshelves are completely void of the items that it was made to hold; in its place was a multitude of jars. Within each are a terrifying array of teeth; bloody, shattered, and baby just piled within - like a treasure. It’s sickening sight, but it didn’t stop Chloe and Frisk from settling onto the bed with a grumble and begrudging rub of the face. 

  
  


“I’ve never made it this far…..” Frisk whispered quietly before curling their legs in and glanced around the room with another traumatized glance. The paintings that once scoured the walls had been ruined; the long since bright paintings were now coated in red fingernail scratches. Besides from the shelves of terror and the lone bed, there was only one other object in the room. A large vanity had sat lonesome in the middle of the room. 

 

Warrily getting off her perch she had made her way to the  _ mahogany _ dresser. Honestly, for a insane woman, she had good tastes… Chloe had wrapped her dainty fingers around the door, her breath hitched as she awaited the horrors that would surely befall upon them.

 

However, her expectations were not met - instead of gore city the wooden casing revealed a wide selection of clothing; tattered, bloody, and small. Still, the clothes however small still were decently intact, and with luck she could fit into something. Looking back at Frisk she was assured; their sweater would be fine - despite falling it was almost free of holes. They’d need new pants and she would love if she could get her new ward a pair of shoes that weren’t falling apart at the seams. Despite the sorrow building in her gut as the thought of who these articles previously belonged to, she cannot deny her need for clothes as well. 

 

She pulled out a somewhat large black leotard that had a ragged gash all the way down to the small of her back. Taking precautions to take care of her dress, she ripped the thin material to  form a tightly fit skirt instead of a wanton dress. For better use she borrowed one of the aprons spare tie as a belt. She knew they’d made the materials thin for easy removal, but it had torn like wet paper for godsake. Packing the extra cloth to the side, she chose the apron and studied it with a welling pit in her gut - blood is splattered along the pockets with a few stray fingerprints identifying its previous owner. Ignoring the lurch of her stomach, Chloe awkwardly wrapped it around her back for coverage and warmth while ensuring she could still access the pockets. Discarding the disgusting white-stained underwear she was left unable to fit the knife safely into the leotard for an easy vantage point, she tucked the knife into the side pocket for any ready situation. 

 

Turning around, Frisk has uncovered a little pair of ballet shoes that fit their feet perfectly. They play around with a cowboy hat with a hole through the left tip and pointing around finger guns. It’s a peaceful sight to the surrounding madness until an harrowed knock beats against the door. 

 

“Suppertime children!” Toriel calls before her footsteps echoed down the hallway. Frisk waited a tentative moment before that concentrated glint retakes their eye and they approach the door. In a brief second, Chloe rushed and carefully grasped their wrists. Turning their hand over and tapped into their palm, she began to spell out words onto the child's skin. They giggled at the contact, but concentrate on the words being formed. 

 

‘BE CAREFUL PLEASE’ You wrote softly into their palm before they give a nod of approval and walk out with Chloe hand in hand. 

 

Not far down the other hall rests a lonely living room - there’s a bookshelf covered in albums, diaries, and fact books. Stray childhood books are scattered here and there to bring out a brief flare of color. A roaring fire rests in the hearth of a furnace, yet the room feels cold regardless of the colorful flames that danced with the embers. Next to raging inferno sat an incredibly comfortable chair, in it was Toriel. In her lap was a book she held to herself dearly, stroking the cover and looking on with a fond smile. Daring to shimmy closer to the slightly hysterical woman they gasped and backed away making sure to drag Frisk along with her, thankfully the child had been too short to see over the books egde, but she was not so lucky. Written within the pages of the old journal was nothing normal of the sorts - taped inside were locks of hair, in small bags were random molars, there were even  _ fingernail  _ clippings attached to the  _ two _ pages she had seen; she could feel her stomach revolt against her as she struggled to push down the pure acid. If she had only seen two pages - what’s to say there weren’t worse things hidden in the sealed pages?

 

“Precious, aren’t they?” Toriel softly speaks, closing the book delicately to not disturb the contents. Chloe backs away slightly as Frisks grasp on her tight clothing is lost and the child wandered. Toriel dusted off her dress before standing and towering over the poor girl. Her mind raced with presumptions and possibilities - did she kill people? Those clothes had been too small - had they been  _ children _ ?! 

 

“My child, why haven’t you spoken to me?” Toriel asks suddenly while looming downward and approaching her face. She attempted to cup Chloe's face in her massive clawed paw, but she yanked free and away with right. Before Toriel could inspect further, Frisk called out suddenly from behind.

 

“Oh pie!” Frisk exclaims, reclaiming Toriels attention as her eyes widen and her smile grows. 

 

“Yes! Snail pie with my  _ special  _ seasoning!” Toriel indulges with a clap of excitement. Chloe's focus had also been distracted by Frisks outburst - before long Toriel had gently nudged her closer to the table. 

 

“You two look dreadfully thin - especially  _ you _ , my dear. Please - eat!” Toriel cries with an inviting smile, offering a chair for Chloe to settle into. If she denied it would not only be rude, and suspicious, but surely a grave mistake - squashing the twinge of fear, she sat in the chair and is shoved tightly against the table. Frisk has already jumped into their own chair and had been served a plate. 

 

The pie certainly resembles that of a classic escargot pie, but there was a faint yellow tint within the contents and a pepper substance atop the crust. While poking and prodding the consistency and give, Frisk has already taken an experimental bite. 

 

“Please. Eat.” Toriels voice suddenly rang out beside her before she gave for broke and took a bite into the pie. It’s generally good, but that distrustful pit never faded - her hunger gets the better of her as her achy stomach insisted on another bite. 

 

“So tell me - what are your names?” Toriel asks quaintly with a maternal smile that oozed lies. Frisk wipes a few crumbs from their mouth and swallowed the rest of their bite down with some complimentary water. 

 

“I’m Frisk. This is Chloe.” Frisk introduced before taking another sip. Toriels eyes settle onto Chloe once more as an unnerved and tense jitter traveled over her spine. 

 

“Oh? And why can’t Chloe tell me her name herself?” Toriel hinted with a raising of her fuzzy brows.

 

“Uh….she’s mute. She can’t talk.” Frisk explained quietly, putting down their fork and looking towards Chloe with pain. 

 

“Oh my! Truly!? My dear, why didn’t you simply  **_say_ ** so? Ohohoho!” Toriel laughed heartily at her own joke before she excused herself from the table. Chloe craned her neck to keep a constant eye on the goat-woman as she fiddled around within the bookcase. Eventually, she returned with a fresh notepad with a brushed away layer of dust and a few stray gel pens. 

 

“Here dear. This should be of some use.” Toriel handed over the notepad as she gets a feel and opens to the first page. Uncapping the purple gel pen, she began to scribble into the notepad to test that it worked - which it did- and then began to produce words and sentences. 

 

‘Thank you for letting us stay. And for dinner I suppose.’ Chloe wrote before letting Toriel read. Her face brightened as she broke off another slice and settled it into her plate. Accepting it with a wary smile, the woman's empty plate is all that catches her eye. Not even a  _ crumb _ is left behind - almost as though she hadn’t eaten any in the first place…

 

‘You aren’t eating pie?’ Chloe quickly scrawls; concerned suddenly for her well being.

 

“Oh no dear. This is  _ human  _ pie. I made it just for you two - I cannot consume it.” Toriel replies with a thinning grin. Her slightly elongated canines flashed for the briefest of moments. Before delving into the next bite Frisks grumbling and tossing caught her eye - Frisk toiled around in their chair, clutching their stomach. Tapping the table to get their attention, Frisk looked to Chloe - and through; as though their eyes have gone blind with pain. Standing from the chair and coming around to cuddle Frisk, Toriel stood and waited on the sidelines. 

 

“Oh my! I hope they aren’t allergic to snail! Please - go and rest. I will fetch you medicine.” Toriel ensured, coming around while clasping her hands together. Unable to argue or dispute,or even thank her, Chloe nods and retrieved Frisk into her arms. Giving an ill-meant glare to the pie and a brief glare towards Toriel, she rushed Frisk back into the bedroom before she settled the child beneath the covers. She used the remnants of her dress as a makeshift handkerchief and dabbed at the sweat that had accumulated around their brow line. 

 

Toriel stops by with water and medicine. Bidding both of them goodnight with a gloomed stare before retreating to her own quarters for the night. Refusing to trust the antibiotics given to her, she hastily dumped the medicine into the teeth jars to avoid suspicion. Frisk drinks the water and gasped for air while Chloe strokes their hair away from their sweat drenched forehead. Frisk reached upwards and grapples onto her arm with faint breathing. 

 

“Sis….my stomach  _ hurts _ ..” Frisk hissed, stunning Chloe with the nickname as she fumbled with the notepad. 

 

‘Don’t worry Frisk. I’ll fix you up. Please be careful before you eat the food again. Please. Just sleep for now.’ Chloe wrote and held the paper straight for Frisk to read properly. When they give a hesitant nod and let their eyes flutter back into slumber, she stood watch for the rest of the night.

  
At least until, she too, dozed off for some much needed rest. 


	3. Motherly Affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazed goat mother proves a point - of being a crazed goat mother made of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised by SmolBluGhost and TomatotechCentral - Check their Tumblrs out since they don't have AO3's please~  
> {Tomato has informed me with kind yelling that they do in fact have an AO3 - Its SinTechCentral....YOU HAPPY TOMA!?!}  
> They are great artists and wonderful friends!!
> 
>  
> 
> We would greatly appreciate any comments, questions, and kudos you (kind readers) are able to give. It really inspires us to continue putting up with each other <3  
> [ DiabolicalPandas Tumblr ](http://insaneforhats.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Fanfic Page ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blbf-fanfic)  
> Feel free to send us any questions you might have - and don't be afraid - all anons are loved and appreciated~
> 
> Excellent Revisers :  
> [ SmolBluGhost's Tumblr ](http://smolblughost.tumblr.com/)  
> [ TomatoTechCentral's Tumblr ](http://tomatotechcentral.tumblr.com/)  
> Don't send them your questions - they don't directly have control over the story and basis; they just make sure we don't fuck up royally~

Blood coated her fingertips as the life drained from both Chloe and Smitty’s faces as their mother’s scream filled the empty silence that surrounded them. Their father had still laid warm against the concrete - his limbs twitched and spasmed until dying out completely in the deep red pool that enveloped him. Chloe’s mother uselessly rushed to his aid, only to be pinned against the streets’ disgusting alley and then gagged, muffling any more screams she may give. Unable to find the strength in her legs, she held her little brother close as the smiling silhouettes approached. Her brother wasn’t spared - his hands were crushed under their feet as he begged and screamed with a pubescent squeak in his call. Bound against the buildings brick beside her mother, she watched the torture lead to his drawn out death. 

                                       → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ←

The darkness of the night covered their escape and stolen goods - Chloe and her mother. Blood still smeared her hands, knees, and now her face as the men toyed with her supple cheeks with cocky grins. Gagged and bound, their was little she could do to fight back. She dared not look at her mother - she had begged Chloe not to. Her hearing was pervaded by her mother's screams and bitten moans that were only more harrowing as the men surrounding her cooed and laughed. Even if she tried not to, the sound was unrelenting; the pounding of flesh against flesh and the wet sloshing. That was a night that would stay in her bitter, black and red stained memories; though more were to come.

 

Slowly, they tenderized and touched her in ways she’d never learned nor accepted. She’d begged, pleaded, detested, and vigorously fought against anything they tried. Her mother had taken it upon herself to beg for the ‘punishments’ and tried to free her of the disgusting burden they engraved onto her. Chloe saw less and less of her mother in their tiny grotesque cell as the men whisked her away. It wasn’t often that she was taken, and nothing ever extremely serious as they did to her mother ever happened. One harrowing night, however, they dragged her from her cell in the dead of the moonless night. Too tired to complain or fight, she submitted to the walk. Broken moans, cries, and hysteric insanity filled the air with those who had been broken or were in the process. Shoved into a large metal door expectantly, one man took a large key and opened the door just a crack. 

 

That horrific image had long since  _ thoroughly _ burned into the back of her brain - her mother giddily bound and surrounded by varied men, moaning out names she  _ knew _ aren’t her father's. Horrified and scarred by the scene before her but unable to pry away, the ‘escorts’ thrust her into the room for everyone to witness her presence. It takes her mother more moments than it relatively should have to register Chloe’s existence. Bound and held in the corner, she was forced to watch; her mother's entire demeanor changed from acceptance to cursing and cries. One elderly man had  _ dared _ to hobble over and caress Chloe’s inner thigh - exactly around the time one man screamed out in agonized pain and limped away bleeding from the waist down. She and her mother were both bound with rope and sent back to their cell to lie against the floor in misery. She had wept for what felt like an eternity before her mother managed to crawl over despite the constraints and attempted to sing her back into relaxation. Chloe, however, refused to accept it; betrayed by the scenes that flashed over and over in sickening  repetition. Instead she acted out - screaming in disgust and flinching away from the woman she previously found comfort in. The reaction had changed both her and her mother's life. 

 

The men had freed her from her bondage - it had been, as they claimed, her mother's reckless assault and she needn’t pay the full punishment. Returned to her cell, every emotion and sense she’d heightened now went quiet, cold, and ragged. The stench of urine hung like marsh fog in the closed room and bodies rushed past her in the pregnant silence that filled her ears. Her mother's dainty feet dangled off the ground. Her eyes slowly traced the familiar figure upwards as tears prickled into her eyes. When had she gotten so thin? Her palms and fingers were scratched up - she had struggled against rope, along with her wrists, upper arms, and neck-  

                                             → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← 

The warm body beside her had been roughly shoved aside. Bolting from the comfort of the plush bed, Chloe gasped, as she attempted to intake as much air as humanly possible. Tears had sprung forth and had over flowed like a flooding river - her hands shook as she rubbed her palms against her lids, desperately trying to rub the images away. Throwing her feet over the edge of the bed, she rushed to stand - to clarify that she wasn’t in the same situation, however, her legs were quickly tangled in the smooth fabric of the sheets, ensuring she’d fall face first - she was, if only, a little glad to find polished wood and not the dirty stone. 

 

“Ch-Chloe?” A faint little voice cut through the sounds of her heavy breathing as she bolted upwards with keen awareness, before her eyes found the crumpled little body pressed against the wall, shivering under the remainder of the sheets. Blinking and perceiving her surroundings, she recognized the little room in the ruins they now supposedly inhabit. Reaching behind the bed to flick on the lamp, the dim light surrounded the cosy room as she wiped the sweat off her brow and settled back onto the bed, using the awkward pause to quickly fix her appearance. Frisk was a little ball of sweat and tears – their skin paler and breath haggard. Suppressing the anxious quivers it left her with, she fetched the notepad and began to write in the dim light.

 

‘ _ I'm sorry, Frisk, I didn’t mean to push you. I was having a nightmare; I didn’t know you were right there. Are you hurt? _ ’ She scribbled in the neatest script she could; Chloe figured it was the least she could do for waking the poor kid. Forcing down her shaking hands, she instead chose to worm her arms around Frisk, hugging them tightly to her chest when they finally conceded and laid in her lap.

 

She didn’t know what to do from there - she briefly thought of singing them to sleep, though that was impossible, and her humming wasn’t much better. She couldn’t help Frisk directly, but perhaps she could help differently. Nudging them a tad to free her hand, she grabbed the pad and pen once again and held it to their face, ’ _ Water? _ ’ Frisk gave a weak nod before Chloe snuggled Frisk back under the comfort of the sheets and slipped out and into the hallway. 

The hallway floorboards groaned in protest to the applied pressure as she tip-toed towards the kitchen. She didn’t stop once - the eerie decor hindering her movements slightly and giving off a horror movie-like feel. When she passed by the front door, she refused to look over at the stairwell; who knew what kind of creatures could pour from the hole to devour her. Eyes adjusted to the enveloping darkness, she snuck towards the kitchen and shifted silently through the cabinets and drawers. Having found a neat and dustless glass, she ran it under the water, filling it to a satisfying amount and maneuvering back into the hallway. 

 

Returning to Frisk’s side, Chloe wasn’t surprised that they’ve dozed off once more. She decided it was high time to investigate their supposed ‘abode’ and left the water behind incase Frisk woke up again. Cautiously lurking through the hallways, Chloe couldn’t ignore the desperate and defined claw marks etched into the wood, the depth buried into each swipe. Returning to the living room, the fireplaces embers still had shone a faint yellow - kneeling down to warm her freezing fingers against the faint embers, the minimal illumination reflected a gleam out of the corner of her eye. Turning around, she spotted it; hidden behind a stack of books against the bookcase rested a dusty old photograph. 

 

The edge's were torn and frayed; dust covered most of its surface, leaving her to believe it hadn’t been presented anywhere in a while. Every groan beneath her feet had shot up her spine in tingles and suddenly, she wasn’t so sure about being up and about at the moment. Only when her nose was close enough to clod itself with every spec of dust available on the bookcase did her fingers decide to inch their way up - gently, she folded her fingers around the thin slip of paper, taking great care in sliding the photograph out. Wiping the traces of forgottenness from the smooth paper, she jumped back in shock as she examined the picture. 

There was a child - one that looked alarmingly similar to Frisk, with the same patterned sweater; albeit, the child’s was green and gold rather than purple and blue, however even the shaggy cut was identical to her ward.  Besides the only human in the ‘family’, there was another small child, one that bore an adorable smile, though she couldn’t help but notice how nervous it seemed as he clutched the flowers tightly to his face. Just like Toriel, he was akin to that of a goat, with the exception that his horns hadn’t developed yet. Speaking of the woman, she had her hands on the human's shoulders, while a large paw had wrapped around her waist. She would have attempted to finish examining the photo, however in the place where another would have stood the picture had burnt. The edge even now continued to crumble in her palms.

 

The floorboards groaned behind her as she spun and attempted to hide the crumbling evidence behind her. Toriel stood firm over her before her gaze is caught by the dim embers as she glares over Chloe's figure. Unsure of how to approach the looming giant, Chloe quickly side-steps under Toriel’s glaring eye and rushed back into the room. Firmly shutting the door behind her, she pressed her back to the center of the doors wood and listened closely. After a few agonizing moments, the creaking in the hallway indicating Toriel’s presence passed by and is silenced after the shutting of a nearby door. Breathing a reluctant sigh, she wavers back to the bed and collapsed against the pillow. Frisk must instinctively feel her warming presence, as they nuzzle over with the sheets and little hands pressing into her back. Flipping around, she hugs Frisk close for comfort and reaches back to shut the light off. She smiled silently as Frisk swung their tiny leg over her hip.

 

The frail photo is left in her clutches as she dared to sleep once more.

                                         → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ←

 

Stumbling blindly through the unlit house, she pressed her hand against the wall to steady herself; she had checked the far corner of the house, one of the doors had been locked, and the other was under ‘renovations.’ Tracing her previous steps to the main room and then to the living/dining room, she felt the horrible churn in her gut. Praying to whatever was currently listening to her that the child was safe, she stepped through the arch of the kitchen. Not a single body in sight - the only difference was the lack of pie on the counter. She truly hoped that Frisk had decided to take a walk, to get fresh air, anything of the sorts. However, she had an awfully sure idea where her surrogate sibling was. Swallowing the excessive amount of saliva that had pooled in her mouth, she escaped the confining walls of the kitchen in a fretting rush.

 

Standing at the top of the stairway, her eyes bore directly down into the darkness. Grasping tightly onto the railing, she began her descent. Keeping careful track of her footing, she followed the wall, going through the twisted corridor. Soon enough, she began to rush forward, before her she saw the literal ‘light at the end of the tunnel.’ But before that light was a sight she wished she wouldn’t need to relive. Frisk stood mere feet away from the sadistic boss monster that had a series of ignited flames that loomed behind her and gave a dangerous silhouette to her molten piercing eyes. 

 

“P-Please! Ma’am, you don’t have to do this!” Frisk cried out before hastily dodging a volley of flames. Something bright and red levitated before them, but it's the least of Chloe's concerns as she found herself rooted in place. Her limbs strain to abide to her mind as she helplessly watched Frisk bob and weave the flurry of fires as they were volleyed about. 

 

“If I let you pass…  **_A S G O R E_ ** … he will kill you.  _ They _ will kill you. You can just stay here - with me! I will care and tend for you; both of you! Just submit and accept your fate, my child!!” Toriel wailed out before sending another hailstorm of violet hued flames. Frisk was clipped by a stray flame and screamed out before hissing forcing their tone down. It’s too late - it’s enough to spur her forward. Rushed and desperate, Chloe threw herself in front of the kid before the next sequence of flame could have a chance to near Frisk. The searing fire blasted directly into Chloe's chest and threw both Frisk and herself backwards from the impact. The air knocked from her lungs - she couldn’t even muster a pained cry as she toppled to the ground. Wincing and peering back towards Toriel with a tearful eye, her gaze is hardened and firmly locked towards the ground. Resting at her pawed feet is the picture Chloe had discovered behind the bookshelf. Chloe worked herself to her knee, only to collapse again at the pain that enveloped her ribs - something was more than likely to be broken. Prepared to defend Frisk at any cost, she is stunned still as Toriel began to weep at the image resting at her feet - mourning and distraught her face is racked with anguish.

 

The fire that had once circled the two had flickered out, dying without a trace left behind. Toriel hadn’t spoken a word - instead, she left with the photograph, cradled it as if it were her babe and walked straight passed them. Her eyes wide but unfocused as they listened to her footsteps retreating up the rickety steps.

 

With the insane woman gone from their path, Frisk had stood unsurely, looking back at the way they had came from,”You okay, Chloe?” They asked as they wrapped a tiny hand around hers, pulling her up gently. She winced and gestured towards her ribcage before forcing herself off the ground. Brushing off the dirt from her knees, she feels the unnerving pain vibrating through her midsection. Taking a shaky breath and slipping a hesitant nod, Frisk allowed her to lean against them before advancing cautiously towards the door. The door was huge, beautifully eerie as well, at least in Chloe's opinion; it was painted a royal purple and had the signs that it was worn with age, moss had grown around the bottom, making any chance of opening it slim. For the moment, it appeared as though they were stuck. Chloe shifted onto her own to feet, taking the weight away from Frisk; she had nearly fallen once or twice but nonetheless, she had made it to the door. There was no handle, so she had to go along the lines that they would be to push rather than pull. With all of her might, she pressed herself against the door, making it groan under the pressure. The pain surging through her chest took nearly all her breath and concentration - regardless, she put as much force into it as she could. Tiny little grunts came from her side before recognizing Frisk's little frame desperately pressing against the giant door. 

 

A cold dusty air finally swept through before the entire door slammed open, sending Chloe and Frisk flying back onto the hard ground. Groaning in pained aches, Chloe worked herself up before Frisk could rush to her abled aid. Looking up in astonishment, the elder of the two flinched at the long tunnel that sat ahead of them; was the ‘underground’ just a series of long connected tunnels? Taking a fleeting glance back, they shifted about; if that was the case, was it smart to leave Toriel? Sure the woman wasn’t exactly the spitting image of sane, but it wasn’t as if Chloe had any other chances of reaching the surface world again. 

 

Grasping at thin strings, she and Frisk chose to take the chance, they advanced cautiously through the opened and dusty way produced. The hallway is pitch black, save for a faint crack in the ceiling with a droplet of water breaking through, only to plop with an echo against the rocky floor. A thin layer of moss had developed to perfectly encircle the breaching light as Frisk decided to take the lead while supplying a helpful shoulder. Chloe’s chest swelled with pride for the kind hearted child - they weren’t an everyday commodity supposedly and the one child she meets is a little angel. A fucking sweet, cinnamon roll angel. 

 

They walked for what seemed to be hours- in reality, only minutes had passed. The pathway finally reached another intimidating door that had a faint smudge in the dust that had collected at the base. Perplexed by the door but undaunted, Chloe set a hand upon the hardened wood that felt ridged against her smooth palms. A shiver sprung up her spine - there weren’t many rough feeling objects back at the ‘camp.’ The tingling swam through her nerves with a cold and bitter sensation she hadn’t been familiarized with. A faint breath of frigid air pressed through the slight crack in the door. Below her feet the dirt brushed itself aside - the both of them pushed back in fright. The small, yellow flower from before had risen from the earthly tomb, “He-hey, wait!” Flowey screeched. 

 

“Flowey! What is it?” Frisk asks politely, as they crouched down to Flowey’s level. The flower shuffled backwards - obviously not impressed with the break of his personal bubble.

 

“Things aren’t any better on that side!” Flowey barked, thin trails of sweat dribbled down his damaged petals. Frisk flinched and looked for guidance towards Chloe. Feeling about for her paper and pen, she began scratching words down, suppressing the stress and pain throbbing through her ribs. 

 

‘Is it worse than here?’ Flowey read as Chloe presented the paper to him. 

 

“It certainly isn’t better! There’s more monsters and-and obstacles, the Royal Knights and my d-...the king.  **A S G O R E** …” Flowey replied - his words striking something within Chloe. Toriel had mentioned this Asgore - during that  _ encounter _ . Considering her choices, she brought pen to paper once more.

 

‘Is there an exit?’ She paused in her writing to examine the flower closer. His petals were shrivelled and had long since lost their vibrant yellow hue; cuts and scrapes covered his entirety and it’s tiny eyes swelled black and blue. She looked deeper into those tiny, beady eyes; within wasn’t an ounce of lies to his words. Taking a heavy breath, she showed Flowey her words before he gave a vague recoil and avoided direct eye contact. 

 

“I-I mean, past the king there is, bu-but you’d never ma-” Flowey doesn’t get the chance to finish their sentence before she pushed against the heavy door - she’d heard enough to make her decision. She refused to let anyone belittle her; she was strong despite it all, and she’d prove herself if need be. Peering down at Frisk as light began to flood the dark thickness, their eyes twinkled with a fierce fire and strive. She would do anything to protect that and help it escape this  _ place _ they’d fallen into. 

“You idiots…” Flowey whispered, before a harsh wind was all that took over her ears. 

 

Attuning to the light shimmering in her eyes and the cold running over her bare-skin, her jaw went agape at the sight before her. Enormous and hearty pine trees stretched towards the ceiling, where mini shimmering stones that glistened like the night's stars lie in wait. Snow  _ somehow _ lightly fell from above - reaching out and feeling the flake, it’s cold dissolved instantly. This strange place  _ wasn’t _ a figment of her imagination? Frisks eyes grew wide before they giggled and rushed forward. Slipping and throwing themselves into a pile of snow, Frisk popped their head from the snow pile with a joyous laugh. 

 

“Chloe! It’s snowing, how is this possible!?” Frisk yells as it echoed throughout the cavern. The resounding echo drawled a concerning distance. Chloe desperately sloshed through the snow and grasped Frisk around the mouth to quiet the excited shrieks. Frisk seemed to calm down as Chloe made a zipping motion with her own mouth and they nodded in agreement - Flowey’s warning wouldn’t be put to waste. Reluctant to leave the area and to disengage Frisk from playing like a child should they continued on, tiptoeing and avoiding walking straight in the middle of the path. Instead, they stuck to the sidelines - choosing  _ very _ cautiously to evade the stray branches and leaves.

 

Despite the increasingly alarming situation and the invading cold that caused her arm to become raked with attuned hairs; Frisk is the most brilliant thing to behold in this underground cavern system. Swollen with pride and light affection towards Frisk, Chloe pressed and rustled their hair with bliss. A crackling branch startled her from the action as she whirled around in surprise. By avoiding the direct path, they had woven around a series of intimidating and thick branches. Two of them now laid desolate and shattered. Adrenaline filled her veins, as she pulled Frisk towards her, her arms trying and failing to snake around the child’s body. No, instead of capturing the child in her arms, they ran. Full on fucking booked it - in fact, if she looked hard enough, she could catch sight of the white smoke that rose at their heels. Perhaps it was just the kicked up snow, but that was the least of her concerns. She’d be damned if that kid didn’t have a pair of good legs. 

 

Unable to shout in defiance or plea, she began the rush after Frisks faint foot trail. The snow began to fall heavier and the wind began to pick up in speed - the hardening downfall berated her face and skin while numbing her senses. Forging onwards with a dulled line of sight, she desperately kept her eyes peeled for the lost child. She jumped in surprise when a gate of sorts covered her path - thick pillars block the bridge with barbed wire and implanted spikes. It’s wide enough that she can slip through with ease, but a rage wells within her as an off color catches her eye. A thin purple fabric is left pierced onto a length of barbed wire. Regardless for herself, she rushes through and past the blockade with a new intensity. The storm nearly threw her from the feet that slog through the thickening snow before a figure is shadowed in the distance. 

 

Her eyes had blurred out of focus as she staggered back. Her hand flew to her mouth as she failed to suppress the bile that had crawled up her throat and pushed against the thin barrier of her fingers. Collapsing to the ground, the disgusting acid fell from her mouth, leaving her with a bitter, distinctive, cinnamon taste. Without meaning to, her eyes had once again locked onto a large, maniacal grin, sharpened and honed teeth similar to those of a shark had bent to look back at her - one a piercing golden - the rest of the scene easily took away from the actual culprit. Red had stained the snow a hideous color; torn bits of purple wool had littered the ground and a halo of brown hair had fanned around an unrecognizable face. Even with the skin torn off of the motionless muscle, it was obvious who the cold body once was - the little angel that had minutes ago, played joyously in the snow without a worry, was now brought down to a mangled pile of gore.

 

Tears ran down her face frantically as the snow crunched under the grins weight. Under  _ its _ weight - it’s unseeable face continued to haunt her. A sizzling whoosh of air surged forward before her as her eyes remained trained to the snow that melted from her discharge and tears. 

 

“Sorry. Can’t have any of yer kind runnin’ round like ya’ own the place. Nuthin’ personal.” The baritone voice bellowed before an explosion of sounds happened around her. Intense searing. Blindness. White, hot noise. Unable to register her own screams; faded yet still being kil-

                                 ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ←

Chloe bolted awake once more from the bed and tumbles to the ground - grasping and gagging in disgust. She couldn’t comprehend what that horrifying dream was - that  _ nightmare _ had been neither reality nor memory.  _ Certainly _ not a memory as Frisk stirred on the bed besides her. Without warning or any obvious signs, Frisk vaulted forward while tangled in the sheets and desperately cried out with flowing tears welling within their eyes. Tucking the churning disgust and recollection of her own memories, she climbed the mattress and held Frisk close enough so that their face would imprint on her skin. Slowly and carefully she ran her fingers through their hair and made vague shushing noises with her teeth. Besides humming, it seemed it was all she was good for at the time. It appeared to work as Frisk frantically grappled and held onto the thin clothes separating skin. They sobbed out and held on for what seemed like hours. 

 

As their heavy heaves for air swallowed and slowed, she cocked Frisks head up to look into their swollen red eyes and quivering lip. Chloe carefully rubbed away the tear trails smothering Frisks cheeks and brushed the loose bangs away from their sticky face. Reaching for her pen and paper for communication, the door swung open but halted before smashing into the wall. Toriel stood at attention with heavy breathing as well - in her hands was a tiny basket, the contents concealed by the lid on top.

 

“I heard screaming! Are you alright, my children?!” Toriel cried out, almost in outrage, as she stepped through the room with ease and came to kneel at the edge of the bed. Her demeanor now was the most instinctive maternal display Chloe had witnessed from the insane goat during their short stay. Worry etched into Toriel’s eyebrows as she leaned forward and offered her hand to also cup the crying child. Frisk flinched away and buried their head between the valley of her chest as she let out a surprised yelp. Hesitant to meet Toriel’s glare, a vague feeling of sorrow throbs through her as she is not met with anger and betrayal, but sadness and longing. Toriel is quick to retrieve the goods she had gathered and leave the room with the door ajar. She hesitated outside the door and peered off towards the kitchen.

 

“If you are feeling better, I will prepare some breakfast.” Toriel relayed before she swiftly paced back towards the kitchen. The two humans had sat in silence, simply soaking in one another's presence before Frisk had gathered the determination to glance at Chloe's once tear stained face,”D-did you have a bad dream, too, Chloe?”

 

She nodded, cooing softly as she helped the child onto their feet. Standing herself, she rubbed her ribs in reminiscence of the pain that had almost been real - the perplexing sensation still fresh in her memory. Sending a smile towards Frisk to ease the child’s concern, she laced their fingers together and left the dark encove of the child’s room. The hallway had been changed drastically from their last glance at it; it was now scrubbed clean from their prior red stains. Her mood brightened just from the sight of the cheery wall paper that was underneath the gore. When they arrived in the dining/living room, the table was decorated with food once more and thankfully, no pie - she truthfully didn’t know if she could stomach it with the faux bile that still churned in her stomach, it didn’t help that she had a sneaking suspicion that the pie was tampered with. 

 

Instead, the smell of freshly baked bread had wafted through their noses. On two separate plates sat a biscuit and other breakfast-like goods - she couldn’t be sure, but she thought her nose had caught scent of egg. Although the enticing aroma did not visually prove trustworthy either - freshly cooked escargot sat on the plates with steam still emitting from the shells. Regardless, she pulled a chair out for Frisk, then sat herself down once Toriel walked into the room. In her paws were two glasses of water, ”I’m terribly sorry for the less than savory wake up - in fact, i was going to ask, but… well I hope the food suits your fancy.”

 

Chloe hesitated with the platter whereas Frisk openly accepted the morning dish; they were already busying themselves with eyeing the spread and choosing their route through the meal. She sighed and complied - sitting in her respective chair while Toriel strolled back into the kitchen. As she poked about the plate, her stomach grumbled as the food slowly became more appealing. She didn’t get sick last time so she hoped her luck would carry over - she wanted to trust the anthropological woman after all. Sticking her fork into a pile of steamy escargot; she moaned in delight when it hit her taste buds.

 

Frisk must of had a huge amount of trust and a helluva big stomach, because after a minute they were bounding around with their empty plate tucked to their chest. Watching them run back into the kitchen she decided to scarf down her own food as well- after years of lacking proper nutrition, it was a horribly gluttonous heaven for her. It also satisfied the previous night's hunger lust that hadn’t been fulfilled. Merely recalling the memory of the sickened Frisk reminded her that not everything was as pleasant as she could hope. 

 

Memories flooded into her mind as a faint trepidation fills her. The room is silent, save for Toriel’s mirthful laugh inside the kitchen. She dug her hand into the pocket of the dirty apron and felt around. The empty pocket fills her with dread before snaking an eye towards the bookshelf. ‘ _ Had she?’ _ , she pondered before silently snaking herself out of the chair. Hastily, she tip-toed towards the bookshelf and shoved her hand behind the said object. Fear trickled through her as a thin dry paper brushed against her fingertips. Plucking the material from behind the shelf, Chloe’s blood ran cold as she beheld her find - the  _ exact _ photo from her dream. The world span around her in a confused swirl before Frisk’s giggling approached closer - fearing the discovery’s secrecy being known she violently shoved it into her apron pocket and busied herself with appearing to warm her fingers against the stale fire. Frisk walked in with Toriel on their heels and a plate filled with more food - a warm smile covered their little face and lit their cheeks with a vibrant pink. Toriel had looked brighter than she had for their entire stay; a motherly smile graced her furred features and her reddish eyes were radiant with warmth, ”Ah! Hello my child, are you cold? Do you require a blanket?”

 

Chloe flinched - the warmth, it seemed, was not only in her eyes but her voice as well; she spoke in a mannerism similar to her deceased mother. Blinking back the tears in her eyes, she smiled back at the woman before shaking her head no. A guilty pit planted itself firmly in her chest; fingering the photograph she followed the two towards a worn chair. Toriel sat and patted the chair’s arms besides her, inviting Frisk forward. Frisk took a seat on the one arm closest to the fire - their scrawny legs gathered together on Toriels lap. Fidgeting nervously, Chloe let the calm sensation wash over her when Toriel waved her over as well, choosing to sit besides the woman. She found the chair was large enough for her to sit comfortably and she could even curl up on the arm alone, though she was satisfied with her legs dangling merely an inch off the ground. She didn’t dare drop her guard - Toriel seemed unpredictable with these mood swings she seemed to have often. 

 

“I have a story for you both - a story from the past.” Toriel sighed, reaching towards the side of the chair and pulling out a book. It was tattered and didn’t bear any title or picture - just a leather old book. She flipped open the pages; everything Chloe could see was  _ clearly _ not English or any language she was even vaguely familiar with - it all looked similar to alien scribble. 

 

“Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.” Toriel read before flipping the page. At Least the pictures gave a vague depiction of monsters and humans. “One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed monsters Underground with a magic spell. Many years later, legends say those who climb the mountain never return.” Her eyes flicked upwards looking intently at Frisk, then Chloe. Clearing her throat she began again.

 

“The monsters lived in the darkness for so long, they let the greed and bitterness consume their souls that once ran off of compassion and kindness. With the monsters as twisted as they were, the king,   **_A S G O R E_ ** _ , _ had devised a plan; one to take revenge on the humans that now ruled the surface. They would kill each and every human that fell down - collecting their souls until they had enough to break the barrier… but his son, the prince, had found the first human and became attached with them.” Toriels voice broke and her fur had tensed into a fine point. 

 

“The little human and the prince devised a plan of their own - the prince and human had wanted peace; had wanted the monster's back on the surface to live among the humans. The human chose to end their life and forfeit their soul to the young prince so they may cross the barrier, collect the necessary souls, and free the monsters. But the princes weak heart and feelings took control - after absorbing the child’s soul, the prince…..the prince returned their body to the humans. The humans... _ they _ mistook the prince’s bleeding heart for one of a demon. They shot him down with no remorse; the prince had pleaded - all he wanted was to give his friend a proper farewell. But that didn’t happen…” Toriel’s face by this point had hardened into a scowl. Chloe had caught herself slipping down the arm and further from the menacing face. Frisk simply looked deprived and miserable.

 

“The prince was killed by the humans. It was the final straw for the king, as well - the loss of their son and adopted child was too great, and the Underground fell into corrupted chaos. With the lead of a broken king.. The queen betrayed the mad-man's side and left to wallow in pity from the void left inside her. Every rare moon, however, a child would stumble into the Underground and into the caring queens arms - warming her core once more. And she would love them…. _ forever _ …..the end.” Toriel shuts the final page with a joyous little hum to her. Chloes spine tingled with regret and fear - the horrific memories of the teeth, the hair, the  _ blood _ . Forever didn’t seem possible with this woman. Frisk didn’t seem to feel the tension looming in the air surrounding Chloe’s head.

 

“I’m sure those kids were well taken care of, mom.” They say supportingly, resting an arm onto Toriel’s shoulder. The word registers after a crackle of fire regains her focus. Turning about, Toriel’s eyes are wide and her jaw agape as she looked to Frisk who can only cock their little head in confusion. As quickly as the word processed, Toriel shot up from the seat, abandoning the book in her chair. 

 

“Children. I must attend to something urgent. Please stay here.” Breathlessly, she hurried into the hallway and Chloe could vaguely tell her pawed feet are quickly descending stairs. A shiver of worry shot up her spine again as she met Frisks eyes. They share that stare for the briefest moment before hopping down and chasing after Toriel themselves. Ensuring she had pad and pen, Chloe chases in Frisks footsteps. Reaching the central hallway, Frisks bobbing hair vanished into the darkness of the basement. Chloe remains frozen at the railing, trying and failing to push back the nightmare that roots her in place. Frisk’s call echoes out from the opening and it’s enough to pull her from the short trance; vaulting over the tiny railing and landing evenly on the steps, Chloe also chose to give chase. 

 

The hallway was as dark as she’d imagined - practically pitch black to be completely honest. Yet she knew the way - as though she’d walked the path before. A wisp of wind and a gasp sounded out as she rounded a corner, and there it was. The beginning of her nightmare - Frisk standing before Toriel. However, small things were different. Toriel’s face was one of guilt, longing, and need - even desperate. 

 

“Please, ma’am, you don’t have to do this!” Frisk cried back, but their voice this time wasn’t filled with doubt or fear. It had certainty and knowledge behind it. Toriel looked at the ground - refusing to meet their eyes anymore she became encircled with violet flames. They surged forward and directly at Frisk as they hopped around with ease - dodging between and around the flames without even touching a stray ember. Chloe gripped her pen and chanced a glance at her aprons pocket; the family photo was barely visible on the inside. She felt stupid, she felt dirty and above all cruel; instead of rushing in - running in front of Frisk to protect the poor child’s life - she ripped the pads paper out and began writing. She desperately scratched out anything unnecessary or wrong, catching herself glancing cautiously at Frisk - looking for wounds or burns. They weren’t able to dodge forever…

 

“You can stay here….with me. I promise - I can take great care of you; we could be a  _ real family _ ! Just….Just go back upstairs!!” Toriel demanded as tears raged in her eyes. Her words nearly took the entire page up as she finally reread her decision and rushed forward to Frisks side. Defensively she extended an arm before Frisk and ushered them behind her. They didn’t question it, but they also didn’t move. Producing the paper she waved it desperately in Toriels direction - indicating for her to take it. Toriel snatched the paper away and brought it to her eyes. 

 

‘Toriel. You are a great mother, caretaker, and Queen. Your children wouldn’t want to see you like this. It’s not goodbye - we’ll promise to come back!  -You’ll-You’re- To Frisk and I you have shown the most care since we wound up down here. I cannot convey how thankful I am for your hospitality. But we can’t stay here forever. Please understand.’ Is what laid on the note. Toriel reread it once, maybe twice - her eyes skimmed over it repetitively. To drive the point home Chloe produced the family photo and neared Toriel to lie it over the written message. Chloes eyes closed as she backed off to give the mournful mother a reprieve from the onslaught of emotion, however this failed - as soon as she took her first step back she was trapped tightly in the woman's arms, her fuzzy head lying on her shoulder as she wept. 

 

She could feel her own eyes tearing up as she returned the favor, bringing her arms to hold the woman as she let a few tears of her own fall. When a small weight pressed into the small of her back she was made aware of Frisk who had been sitting quietly until they had joined in the hug. Tears shone in their eyes as they joined the small sad sobbing circle. Finally given space as Toriel released them both, her eyes opened and gleeful smile overtook her furred cheeks. Her once red and yellow eyes had faded - her sclera  had faded to the white of her fur and her one bright yellow irises had dulled to a brilliant hazel. She looked practically reborn - her face was light up with something new; Hope. 

 

“Thank you, my children. I….I will allow you to leave on the condition you remain in contact with me. I will need to find a spare phone for you both.” Toriel murmurs softly as she wiped the fresh tear dew that had gathered on her fur. “If you would wait a moment, I am sure I have one lying around the house.” Toriel stood with pride, almost regality, and strode by with a sigh. Chloe eyed the door and felt herself flinch internally. Everything was similar, yet not, to that dream. That  _ nightmare _ . Her breathing deepened and quickened at the disgusting memory - of the  _ blood _ splattered in the snow. 

 

“There’s no need to rush!” Frisk called out suddenly, earning Chloe's attention. Frisk laced their hand into Chloes own and tightened a grip around her palm. Chloe gave a brief squeeze back before returning her attention to the door. “......That nightmare I had? It took place…..past this door.” Frisk whispered which shook every nerve in Chloe's being. 

 

“I thought it was better. Better to move on quickly….but…..c-can we stay? Just a little longer?” Frisk pleaded, eyes drooped and unable to remain still. Chloe squeezes Frisk’s palm to gain their attention before doing a hesitant nod.  _ Whatever _ laid beyond the door….could wait for now.

 

The silence became unbearable after a little bit and before long Chloe decided that staring at the door with unease wasn’t solving anything. She gave Frisk an inviting tug and gestured back up to the upstairs. Frisk replied with an agreeing nod and they both began the journey back upstairs. The dark hallway finally led into the hallways light that nearly blinded Chloe upon her approach. She hadn’t completely reached the top before a faint pinging resounded behind her. Looking back, Frisk wasn’t on her heels - they actually hadn’t said anything the entire trip back. A moment, then two, and the faintest worry filled Chloe's gut. Taking an unsure step down, Frisk suddenly emerged from the dark hall with a grand smile. Reaching for her notepad she wrote a quick sentence.

 

‘Where were you?’ She presented the words to Frisk before they handed back the pad with a wide grin.

 

“Oh y’know. Checking stuff out.” Frisk hummed with contentedness before skipping past Chloe and heading back upstairs. Fixing the child with a confused stare, she shook it off as kids merely being kids and returned to the houses hall with a renewed grin - the smell of pie already danced in the air and beckoned her towards the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguments Among Idiots - Take 1 :
> 
> DP :”A sweet fucking cinnamon roll angle.”  
> BP :”Angle?”  
> DP :”Angel.”  
> BP :”LEAVE IT!!!! X’’D”
> 
> BP :”Alright, so what gender do you think Frisk would actually be?”  
> DP :”A cactus.”  
> BP :”.....Why.”


	4. Snow Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Frisk finally make the journey into Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your patience!!  
> Our schedules have been clashing and focuses are really off right now, but we appreciate your wait as we finally get to the next chapter - Snowdin!!
> 
> Enjoy and dont forget to check both of our A03 and Tumblr accounts! They'll be listed in the end notes~

Chloe fiddled with a backpack she had scrounged from the back of the closet in the kids bedroom. Frisk was brought a fresh backpack upon Toriel’s return from ‘the store’. She hadn’t specified where it was or what it sold, but she supposedly retrieved the phones, fresh clothing, and snack food from there as well. It didn’t do well to explain why the phones had all active contacts, but she was quick to snatch them up and delete them all - only adding hers among the now empty list. Well, Toriel had inputted her number and Frisk’s followed soon after - excited to communicate via their new devices. It provided to be an easier form of communication, although, auto-correct was soon to become an apparent pain. She had been too young to ever have a phone in the first place, so receiving one from a monster that she has come to see almost like a slightly insane parental figure in such a short time was slightly overwhelming. Frisk seemed to understand the workings of the phone and spent the little time they hung around Toriel’s to assist in teaching her the basics of how it worked- texting, calling, and the little apps. They didn’t once question the reasoning behind Chloe’s inexperience with the tiny device, which she had been more than thankful for - she didn’t want to explain her previous situation just yet to the child.

 

The nightmares of before still haunted Chloe and Frisk - enough to the point that when Toriel busied herself with a new brand of pie, Frisk pulled her to the side for a discussion. “Um...Th-That nightmare still um…..I’m sorry, it’s making me a little nervous. Past the ruins, I mean.” Frisk commented, their hand trembled as it gripped her sleeve. She understood - it rattled her as well. It only made it worse because they had somehow shared the same nightmare; Frisk mentioned a sharp-toothed figure - their face shielded by a black hood and snow - surprised them, said something they couldn’t recall, and then they woke up to her being strewn about on the ground from the shared torture. The creature she had seen was most certainly the same, and when she texted her thoughts on the matter, Frisk agreed it sounded exactly like their own - despite their lack of certainty that it truly was a skeleton beneath their hood. It still didn’t change the fact their nightmare had felt real enough to continue to plague Frisk, even now. Chloe produced her phone and gingerly tapped into the keypad before turning it for Frisk to read - it spared Frisk time from waiting for their own phone to receive the message and scroll to the actual message itself.

 

Their feet dug into the wood below them as they voiced their concerns,“I just think if anything goes wrong like that, we should have a way of letting the other person know!” They shout with enthusiasm, but they couldn’t hide the hint of concern.

 

‘Do you think we need a dignal?’ Frisk gave a cute little giggle as she turned the phone back and reread the message with mortification. What was the purpose of auto-correct if it worked at the worst of times? Frisk seemed to understand as they gave an approving nod and tilted their head in thought.

 

After a few minutes of mindlessly fiddling with their with their fingers, the small child perked up,”Can you snap?” Demonstrating just for the effect, they looked over to her curiously, who gave a nod back in reply. Frisk bounced on their heels,”we can do this snap thing, where you snap three times - it might sound wonky, I know, but this movie I watched called _Oil_ had characters that snapped over -”

 

Stopping what could potentially be turned into a mess of screaming fanatically towards the reference, they grinned and typed out their message; this time she was extremely cautious as to not repeat that spelling disaster,’Fisk the _s_ ignal doesn’t matter as long as we can do it fast enough for the other to pick up on.’ Frisk’s signaling giggles returns her attention to the phone, where she curls up in spelling defeat.

 

Frisk poked Chloes stomach to dispel her silly concerns, as she managed to grow a wide grin on her face and ruffle through Frisks hair - the child giggled giddily to the action as she swung her mood about. To tease the child, she tested her snapping abilities and is pleased that it resonated to Frisk’s liking. They snap back in reply and gives Chloe an approving thumbs up.

 

Chloe had puffed her chest, feeling proud that she had managed to take the child’s mind off of the eerie situation they could find themselves in. She flicked her fingers to type more, but was soon cut off by Toriel holding a steaming pie in her mitts,”Ah, this recipe - I believe I’ve out done myself. Who would have thought that cinnamon and butterscotch would blend decently? Would you mind telling me how it tastes, children?”

 

Since regaining some sort of normality to herself, Toriel had become clearly more motherly than overbearing and controlling. She was still undeniably pushy, but in a more welcoming way. Still wary of the last pie, Chloe took her seat next to Frisk watching the sweet _very_ carefully. Typing a quick message, she slid the phone over to Toriel, ’Are you going to try a piece as well?’

 

As if she already knew of her anxiety, the woman across from her nodded,”Of course I will dear, I can’t blame you for not trusting after the… incident. I’m sorry for that anyhow.” Heat warmed to her face at being called out, but, nonetheless, nodded gratefully at Toriel’s consideration for her suspicions. Toriel took the first clear bite before the overwhelming alluring aroma wafting off the pie couldn’t halt her starved stomach any longer and her and Frisk took a bite. It melted as soon as it hit her tongue, the savory butterscotch flavor exploding over her tastebuds, as she moaned in bliss, only for a hint of cinnamon to catch its way through each tentative bite. Frisk scarfed down the beautiful slice like a hungry pack of wolves - licking their lips and the corner of their mouths for every single crumb from the delicious morsel. Who could blame them? Chloe had nearly inhaled her slice - whether from hunger or just how incredible it tasted, didn’t matter to her in that moment. Even the thought of being poisoned had completely slipped her mind as she ate the final piece in record time.

 

Eventually, there was only two slices remaining in the tin and Toriel was insistent on sealing it for the two of them while they were out exploring the cavern beyond the Ruins. They had proceeded to place the pies on top of the rest of their baggage so that the mouth watering treat wouldn’t be crushed. Being fully fed and properly packed with gear, it was apparent in her eyes that Frisk still wanted to stay longer, which was fine with Chloe; she didn’t exactly _want_ to leave the Ruins. It was only for Frisk’s sake that they would carry on. If anything, she would feel safer advancing forwards on her own knowing Frisk would remain safe and happy - but the child likely wouldn’t listen to that.

 

Chloe sighs in understanding as she slung the heavy pack over her shoulders. Frisk was still fumbling with their own bag, she gave two attentive snaps to the child as a warning of her fading presence before she walked into the corridor. Toriel is quietly pacing besides the stairs before she catches sight of Chloe and halted. She fiddled with her paws before straightening herself out and locking sights with Chloe.

 

“My dear, may I have a word with you?” She asked politely with a hushed voice. Chloe took a moment to glance back at Frisk’s room, knowing the child would still be preparing for a few minutes longer, she returned her attention back towards Toriel and gave an approving nod. Toriel proceeded towards the front door and opened it with an inviting gesture. Readjusting the pack on her shoulders, she followed as requested.

 

Chloe stood outside with Toriel beneath the leafless tree and enjoyed the leaves crackling and crunching beneath her feet. Toriels movements were apparent as her feet scuffled and kicked dead foliage across the ground. She fiddled with her paws while her mouth was clenched tightly together; her teeth likely grinding together painfully as she seemed unable to find the proper words. She eventually mustered enough strength to return her line of sight to Chloe and twisted her paws gingerly.

“Listen my dear - I didn’t want to worry Frisk, but outside of the Ruins have far worse monsters than what you may have encountered here. I have.. A friend, of sorts, who has promised to ward off any unsavoury monsters. However, I cannot guarantee his loyalty on the promise. Please remain safe, will you not - and watch after Frisk in my stead?” She pleads as tears begin to form in the corner crest of her eye. Chloe would have reached forward to wipe the sadness away if she were nearly tall enough and if Toriel gave her the chance - but she quickly removed it herself and adorned a pleased smile once more. Typed words would certainly not convey her guarantee on Frisk, so Chloe advanced forward until she initiated a slightly awkward hug that warmed the pits of her heart. Toriel let out a quiet gasp before she scooped Chloe into her trembling arms and reciprocated a generous amount of warmth. It was short but tender as Toriel fought back anymore tears.

 

Toriel guided Chloe and herself back into the warm home, only to find a confused Frisk dwelling in the plush chair,” did I take too long? I was wondering where you two went..” They asked, an expression of hurt plastered on their chubby face. Chloe informed them otherwise and Toriel was soon to follow with an explanation that she had just wanted to warn Chloe about the outside of the Ruins and what to expect. Chloe rechecked Frisk’s backpack before the sorrowful moment washed over them. She clung to the straps of her own pack and stared uncertainly at the slightly ajar and overbearing door. Toriel stood on the sidelines with a warm and pained expression as she reached across and assisted with opening the door. It creaked in retaliation, but moved along nonetheless. Frisk took the first opportunity to pounce into another embrace with Toriel for possibly the hundredth time down the hallway as they yearned desperately for the maternal figure.

 

“We’ll come back. I know it…” Frisk sniffled into her robe as Toriel calmed them with gentle combing  through their hair. Frisk released her reluctantly and hobbled back to Chloe's side, gripping her hand with nervous tension. She took a heavy breath and gave a nervous step before she found herself advancing with Frisk down a lengthy corridor. Frisks hand that remained intertwined with Chloe’s, fingers were like hooks digging into her skin; sharp and tense. The child had a decent set of nails on them. The tension reminded her of the knife she bore at her side. It remained tucked away in her apron pocket, hidden away for the time being.

 

Despite the calming lull of the hidden steal, her senses had skyrocketed into a twisted paranoia. The chilled brush of the snow covered land had been enough to make her breath catch in her chest, her palms had become twisted in the small covering the apron provided. A look down at her ward had her heart steady with bravery; she had to be strong for the both of them. With her resolve in stone, she took the first step into the icy terrain. Snow flurries had fallen thickly, making it difficult to see more than three feet ahead. Chloe’s ears twitched at the sound of the heavy door shutting with its iconic groan, Frisk was perched at her side, hand holding tight enough for her own hand to tingle.

 

“I’ve never seen so much snow..” Frisk blurted to break the tense silence as she observed the white substance that rained down upon them. She had a sickening sense of deja vu and had kept Frisk glued to her hip as she continued forward. The thick pines that flanked their sides were tall and compact, any space between the trunks were closed off and would make horrible hiding spots if things were to go distasterious.

 

Even with her small amount of exposure to the cold, her fingers and toes already felt raw; her nose was a soft pastel red, fluid began dripping from her nostrils and every step made it feel like needles stuck up her leg. The cold nipped at any exposed skin it could reach. Frisk, it seemed, had a better chance of retaining their warmth, she couldn’t suppress a slight smile at the sight of them burrowing their face into the warm collar of their sweater.

 

Choosing to ignore the dreadful scenery that had encircled them, Frisk had taken it upon themselves to lighten the mood. Without breaking stride from their hesitant pace, they scooped down to crush snow between their palms. Chloe watched with an amused twitch as they threw the snow in the air; the child had opened their hands, expecting the ball to fall back but was pleasantly surprised when it became undone mid-fall from the loose patting and splattered on top of their head. Blinking up to look at Chloe, Frisk cheered when she had hunched over as she contained her soundless chuckles.

 

Instead of letting the snow up top their head get to them, they casually slid over to Chloe and smiled up to her, a waggle in their brow,”I didn't think I was a snowman, but you just made my heart melt.” Snorting into her hand, Chloe gasped as she fished for her phone,’ You little flirt!’ With the snow crunching under their feet and smiles stuck on their faces, they continued, jumping over a thick branch in their way, not even a jiffy passed before they spun around with faces schooled with fright. Chloe bit her lip as she observed the once sturdy lumber now broken to pieces. Her heart rate spiked as the echoing ‘ **_snap_ ** ’ still rung through the silent air. Her legs heated up before she even considered the option, her hand finding a firm hold on Frisk’s arm as she ran as fast as she could.

 

In the distance she could just barely see a worn down shack, with air leaving her burning lungs and her chest heaving she threw Frisk as far as her noodle arms could manage before she spun on her heel, observing the still forest around her she was aghast to find their path empty.  Still something about the scene was gruesomely familiar and she was only comforted when she had saw that Frisk had made it to the building a few feet behind.

 

The quiet was etching into her nerves, her teeth dug into her lip as she could _feel_ eyes burning into her body, with her hands curled into fists she puffed her chest out in an effort to look even the slightest bit intimidating. Chloe fought to keep her shaking legs still as crunching snow resonated out within the depths of the ominous forests trunks. Glancing back towards Frisk for hopes it's their own nervous movement, the child is no longer visible beyond the building - either hiding or ran towards safet-

 

“’ **Oi** , sweet ass. the fuck are ya’ doin’ here by yer self?” Growled a baritone voice before her. Chloe’s head snapped to her front at a breakneck speed to find a hooded figure looming before her. Deja-vu gnawed at her mind as the sharp toothed smile grew in size as tiny vibrant pupils were the only thing popping from beneath the darkness of the hood. The centers were a deep red tinge that was illuminated by a thin border of glowing white. Mesmerized by the creature standing before her, Chloe snapped back into her panic as it gave a predatory growl that resonated low within the depths of it’s hood. It drove chills over her that didn’t compare to frost and cold.

It was too fast to catch with her eyes as her arms were suddenly caught and pinned against the rough bark of the scaling pines surrounding them. She struggled violently against the constraint - the man’s grip firm and threatening as it dared to bruise her skin. Defensively she brought her knees upwards to put distance between her and the offender while desperately snapping her fingers in the echoing forest. Crunching snow called back as she tried to catch sight of the disturbance, though her attention was quickly pulled away as a thick gel-like substance ran along her jugular. She gasped in surprise and threw her head back into the bark - desperate to escape the sensation that was hot against her throat; the slimy feeling made her skin crawl. A deep chuckle vibrated beneath her as the hood of the assailant was brushed away with a brisk wind that threw her apron in the harsh breeze.

 

A oddly shaped skull stared back in clear interest as she took in the features of a _skeleton_ . Not a spec of skin concealing the scarred bones that were visible from her position. His smile wasn’t normal, nor was his skull, his sockets, his _anything,_ at least not normal from the average human skeleton found in her old textbooks . Questions drummed through her mind as a thick salivating red tongue slipped out from behind the jagged teeth. Her mouth was dumbfoundingly agape as the languid muscle drove into her own moist mouth. She gagged as his tongue swirled with her own - it was far more flexible, reaching inhumane lengths as it all but drove down her throat.

 

His sharp fingers dug into her soft flesh as he pressed his face closer to hers. Her body pushed back against his, her ‘years of training’ pushing back into her system causing her stomach to roll, her skin prickled as nausea overwhelmed her; the feeling of hands feeling up her skin despite her pleas. She could feel hot tears drip down her cheeks as her mind flashed back to every possible horrible situation she’d experienced in vile hands. The man holding her in place groaned, his body flush against her as he grinded into her, forcing his body between her knees. He removed a single hand from her wrist to roam down her, stopping to knead into her ribs. Pulling back from the smothering kiss he bucked his body into hers,” i'll be damned if you ain’t askin’ for it, you filthy human bitch.”

 

Saliva dripped down her chin as she idly watched his fingers claw at the thin material of her unitard, his other hand dropped to cup one of her breasts as she felt a chilled slime sensation crawl up her arm and wrap around her wrists. Regardless of being free from his clutches her arms refused to move from their upheld spot against the tree - something binding her to the prying bark that dug at her wrists and palms. His thick phalanges curled around the top of her clothing - ripping them straight down the middle. He crooned softly as her flesh became bare for his sockets,” heh, lookin’ nice, sugar tits.”, he commented while surveying her supple skin.

 

Chloe quivered as he guided a single digit down her spinal column against the tender skin. Goosebumps rode over the bare flesh as he continued to trace his finger lower, the unitard being sliced the further he drove it until it reached and prodded at her center. She hissed from the tingling sensation that drove over her spine before the pressure was removed and traced over her thigh. A pleased chuckle resounded from behind her as she dug her hands into the bark with fear and anticipation. His free hand grasped her breast and kneaded the skin - testing the give and pull while she tried to contain her shaking.

 

With one hand cupping her breast and the other making her skin tingle it slowly became harder to bite back her growing arousal. Her skin sparked with heat despite the chilling temperature, her legs twitched with want, and her wrists chafed against their restraints. It took all of her will power not to buck her hips into his own. Feeling the heat pooling in her abdomen and her lower lips soak with desire, her battle was in vain. Chloe groaned as his leg found residence between her thighs, his thick femur grinding into her needy cunt,” look at ya - fuckin’ needy lil’ slut. you’re _drippin_ ’” His voice was harsh and echoed throughout the ominous wood as he felt the need to point out her embarrassment.

 

Her body strained and twisted; wanting nothing more than to break away and run back to Toriels, disgusted with her own reactions like always. She hated the welling dependence on men and even partially on women who trained her day in and day out, those who drove her body mad with desire until it threatened her health and sanity. Carefully administered aphrodisiacs and a multitude of other drugs didn’t help control the situation she found herself in. Just the short memory drove burning tears into her eyes as she began to give in - give up, as always. _That’s what always made it end faster_ ….

 

The monster in question had noticed her mind wander, his ministrations halted as he brought his hands to rest on her hips. His grin widening while he hung out his inhumane tongue to seize her attention, once her wide and tear muddled eyes returned to his he allowed his hand to run along the length of her stomach, ”ain’t ya humans s’posed to have more _meat on ya bones_? heheh…” he sneered, giving a experimental squeeze at the concave of her gut. His fingers continued their search, prodding at the protrusion of her ribs to stroking her exposed hip bone. His fingers hadn’t stopped and continued their trail downwards to caress the hairless skin of her womanhood. Her heart gave a nervous thump as she held her breath; his fingers tracing circles over her exposed clit. Bucking into his hand she melted at the sound of a growl resonating in his ribs, one of his smooth digits sliding into her warmth with the help of her slick arousal,” ya need my cock don’tcha you filthy fuck? ya want me to fuck yer tight lil’ cunt till you can’t walk straight - aren’t I right you freak?”

 

The humming moan that escaped her lips was caught on the frigid air as a pleased laugh bubbles up from behind, the ministrations not only quickening but intensifying - as though he set fireworks at tip of his fingers. Chloe bit down on a piece of the ripped apron - desperate to dispel the sounds she’s unable to withhold. A coiling spring began to set nervously in her stomach as she held down the sensations and bit into the fabric. There is a faint flick at her clit as her neck cranes in dismay, the coil tightening. He’d taken a liking to her slightly prominent ribs and began caressing the bones through thin ticklish skin that was both frozen yet on fire.

 

A faint growl from behind soon drew near to the junction between her neck and shoulder before an intense pain dug into her delicate skin. The spring within snapped as her back arched and bended to press into a soft oversized jacket with what felt like fluffed ends - though the texture was the farthest thing from her mind. Electricity rode through her nerves as the overwhelming pain meshed with the euphoria rushing over her senses. Her body went numb as she came wildly, nails threatening to break from the pressure against the tree. There was a faint crunching noise, but it was wasn’t discernable from the slight gnawing and lapping happening besides her ear. Her body lost its feeling as the restraints around her arms had disappeared allowing her to collapse in sturdy arms.

 

WIth her mind clouded over with relief and lust she hadn’t paid to her surroundings, with her senses in an absolute clutter she could barely make out the screeching of another monster,” _SANS_?! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU GONE TO NOW YOU LITTLE JACKASS?!!”, she vaguely heard her rapists breathing tremble his arms following suit as his hold on her loosened. His bones rattled as he mumbled continuous iterations of curses. Before she let her eyelids shut she felt a prickling sensation against her scalp before she realized she had been dropped; the snow dug into her side leaving her feeling uncomfortably raw. His hands now were placed in her hair, her greasy tangles getting caught in the joints of his fingers.

  
Her breathing evened out as she caught the last hint of his conversation, her ears had twitched trying to follow the conversation but it was a hard thing to do, she felt as if someone had pushed her underwater, or rather clogged cotton in her ears,”... _found… in the woods. she’s … heh.. Paps.._ ” His voice cut out as she felt a horrible ache digging into her ribs - unlike his rough handling this was a completely different level of pain. She felt a warm liquid trickle out her shoulder and head. Her body was thrown and flung against the snow where her skin gathered frostbite. Her vision was hazy and red, but shadows both tall and stocky loomed above and clad in black. Only a red pupil and a red fabric waving in the harsh wind where what she could pick out from her restrained sight. A swift gutting pain wrenched through her chest, her breath taken, and the lights turned out - the cold devouring her last breathe and warmth as an aggravated shout sees her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Hi~ Welcome to the end notes~  
> We have made this the breeding ground for our latest arguments or conversation keepers we wanted to share with you guys =D  
> \-----  
> DP : I hate this damn word?  
> BP : What?..... Moist?  
> DP : YES!!  
> BP : Hol’up. Imma grab the ass of the thesaurass.  
> DP : Dont need dat shiet. Dont need dat ass.  
> BP : HOLD. (sends pic of elderly woman and moistness) Perfect.  
> DP : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHA-  
> Dead.  
> \-----  
> Now - Genuine Question - Leave in the comments how you say Pecan? I say Pee-can, while Diabolical says Puh-kahn. There is a whole pronunciation chart on this shit.
> 
>  
> 
> [ BLBF Fanfic Tumblr ](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Diabolical Panda Tumblr ](http://insaneforhats.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave your comments, questions, and babble below or in one of the Tumblr messages =D We are ecstatic to see feedback~


	5. You Got A Cellphone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achievement Unlocked!
> 
> Received uncomfortable vibrating device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the year of 2017!!!  
> Already it sucks. Check end notes if you want.  
> They're cool. I think. I guess. You won't know til you look, now will ya??
> 
> Yeah, you went and looked.  
> I knew you would.  
> So hungry for info <3  
> \--Thanks to SmolBluGhost, TomatoTechCentral, and Ceejinary for checking over the mistakes <3

Chloe fiddled with a backpack she had scrounged from the back of the closet in the kids bedroom. Her thoughts and mind felt heavy and a hiss escaped her lips as she winced. An growing pain almost instantly overcame her shoulder; the grip on her backpack faltered as it thudded to the ground.Just then, a familiar warmth began to spark between her legs. Abruptly, she stood and escaped into the bathroom. Ensuring the door clicked shut behind her, she bit back a quivering sigh as the unitard revealed bruised flesh.. Her nose crinkled from the disgusting yellow and black bruise that overwhelmed healing cuts that had indented the skin. Pulling the fabric further showed the magnitude and size of the curious wound; it extended nearly over her entire shoulder to the nape of her neck. Adjusting the apron was the only way to keep from the injury being spotted and concerning the others. Still, she looked at the glazed bruise and cautiously prodded the injury. How had this happened? 

 

Had it not been for her acknowledgement of the damage, she would have never felt the satisfying pain that came with it. She closed her eyes and released a hot breath, allowing her senses to focus on her pained, broken bits of skin. Cautious fingers brushed over the bruise and traced the indents, bringing a surprised gasp out while she gazed into the mirror. Her thighs quivered; her nerves coiled and knotted into a heaping ball of taut lust. Her breasts ached to be touched while her nipples were perked and craving attention. Just what had happened to stimulate the urge? Wanton moans threatened to escape her lips as her hands brushed over her slick and sensitive skin. Thin hips bucked into the wooden counter; looking through the mirror only added to her growing arousal - hair stuck straight in the air, eyes dilated perversely and drool dribbling down her chin. Nimble fingers traced circles down to her belly button before ghosting down her thighs. Dampness stuck to the inside of her thighs as she eyed the door; could she actually go through with masturbating in the presence of others who could very well hear every sound that escaped the thin walls?

 

A gentle, yet sudden, knock on the door alarmed her. Chloe gave a sharp yelp before leaping backwards into the sink. She slammed her arm, wincing as she slumped to the floor.

 

“Chloe? Are you alright? Clap once for no, two for yes.” Frisk’s voice emanated from the door. Forcing herself to deeply intake air she sat on the toilet lid and let the startling cold spread into the fabric and try and cool her thoughts as she continued to bite and gnaw her lip. She needed to get past it and get a normal life - only giving in to the temptations would wind her back where she’d left off. For now, she would persevere and gave a clear combination of claps. “Will you be out soon? I’m all packed and ready…” Frisk didn’t sound enthused and she wasn’t either - they were going to be wandering into unknown territory and even Toriel couldn’t provide much knowledge about what rested beyond the door besides to make their way cautiously through Snowdin.

 

Chloe leaned back against the toilet and heavily breathed the heat away - focusing on not giving in. She gave two claps to not keep Frisk on baited breath before she listened to their footsteps stomping through the halls and away from the bathroom. Adjusting the leotard and fixing the apron straps to conceal more of the neck area before washing her face in cold water. While taking a cold shower seemed like the best remedy for the time being, there just wasn’t any time to dally. 

 

Wiping wet hands on her improvised skirt she gathered whatever was left of her self control and marched out. She was better than this damnit! Toriel had sat patiently waiting with Frisk in the livingroom, the child on her lap as the goat woman groomed down the child's messy locks, looking up from her task her eyes brightened when she locked onto Chloe. The changes in Toriel’s attitude and appearance alone were like night and day - warmth and that homely motherly vibe overwhelmed her more than an itching fear and cold gaze.

 

“Are you alright now dear?” Toriel asked as Frisk adjusted in her lap - they looked fidgety and even slightly frustrated. Chloe nodded in approval and wanted to grumble about each of these missed opportunities to utilize the phone that Toriel had gotten for her, but it would likely come. There was a delicate and aromatic sweetness in the air that drew her attention to the table - it was another pie. Before she would have felt much more cautious of the warm and steaming treat, but she could see both plates had hints of crumbs left behind so her concerns were little more than paranoid thoughts.

 

“Please help yourself to a slice, my dear. Frisk, my child, would you be so kind as to fetch me some fresh flowers to liven the table up?” Toriel asked as Frisk extricated themselves from her grasp and shot out the front door with an enthused smile. Chloe whipped out her phone as Toriel wandered to the table and prepared a slice.

 

‘Will Fisk be ok?’ She showed the screen to Toriel who gave a light giggle; turning the screen back to her vision brought the new difficulty of adjusting to actually typing  _ on _ the screen. Since when had they made those? Chloe recalled in her house that her parents preferred things more old-fashioned over refined - deemed it more reliable. Cellphones have never been a thing she’d been gifted, so receiving one from a previously slightly insane monster was a tad odd, but Chloe couldn’t manage a complaint. Still the thought of the slightly worn and vintage style house phone and the pitiful beeps from her old beeper had caused more of the unwanted memories from the surface to pop up in her mind.

 

“They won’t wander far and the monsters around here know better then to enter the vicinity of my domain.” Her voice dropped as she glanced out the window. She had that look of a memory washing over her. She fiddled with her paws while her mouth was clenched tightly together; her teeth likely grinding together painfully as she seemed unable to find the proper words. She eventually mustered enough strength to return her line of sight to Chloe and twisted her paws gingerly.

 

“Listen my dear - I didn’t want to worry Frisk, but outside of the Ruins have far worse monsters than what you may have encountered here. I have.. A friend, of sorts, who has promised to ward off any unsavoury monsters. However, I cannot guarantee his loyalty on the promise. Please remain safe, will you not - and watch after Frisk in my stead?” She pleads as tears begin to form in the corner crest of her eye. Chloe stilled at her words as a concerning deja-vu combed through her that she couldn’t place. Chloe noticed her lack of an answer and sharply nodded her head in understanding. Toriel didn’t hesitate to stand abruptly and quickly envelop her in a warm and fuzzy hug. Chloe had certainly forgot the feeling of a tender embrace, but she also hadn’t had the issue of the giver weeping on her shoulder. Toriel’s head was heavy and trickled tears through her fur and directly onto the young girl’s leotard as she awkwardly pat her back. “Please take care; both of you.” Toriel softly pleaded. Chloe gave a soft nod against Toriel’s cheek.

 

Frisk returned shortly after as Toriel and Chloe were both munching on a slice of pie. The flowers they had collected were vibrants reds and yellows with a few stray clovers in the mix. The colorful blooms threatened to overtake the child's face as they barreled through the door, ”These good enough, Ms. Toriel?”

 

The older woman's head snapped around, her eyes clouded over - seeing through Frisk rather than looking at them. She rushed to stand which resulted in crumbs flying off of her robe and to the floor,”.....Chara?”

 

Tears sprouted from her eyes as she pushed her giant paws into her eyes,”No.. I’m sorry. I forget that Chara is no longer with us, forgive my slip up.. Anyway children, perhaps it would be best to continue your journey.” Frisk’s joy wavered and they nearly let the picked flora fall from their grasp, before they nodded in agreement. The flowers were carefully placed into a vase of water waiting patiently on the table before Frisk stumbled off to gather their things. Chloe gave another reassuring nod at Toriel who let her slip away. Chloe convened with Frisk in the bedroom where they were already shrugging on their backpack. Chloe gathered her things and checked over her phone again - Frisk and Toriel instantly had implanted their numbers and, strangely, deleted any previous info pertaining to the phones history. Frisk gave her shoulder a little startling tap.

 

“Shouldn’t we have a signal?” Frisk requested, leaving Chloe to ponder. It would only make sense for there to be a form of signal incase of emergencies. She fished out the notes page app on her new phone with much fiddling distress before beginning to type out a message in response.

 

‘What so you thnik we should do?’ Displaying the message to Frisk only earns a few surprised giggles as she checks over the message only to be deflated by the spelling errors. Learning how to properly press the miniature buttons would prove to be a challenge in and of itself.

 

“Well - can you snap your fingers?” Frisk asks, using their own snapping abilities as an example. She gives it a test shot and is pleased to recall the ease of snapping. It felt familiar yet new all at once with that overcoming repetitive feel again. Frisk gave a nod to the capabilities of Chloes snapping, before adding, “Alright - so snap twice to run away, once to follow or stop, and three if you have a comment or question!” Frisk randomly selected numbers off their head while she tried to keep them memorized. Two to run, One to instruct, Three for random; easy enough. She tested her fingers for reliability and memorization once again before that sense of familiarity finally made some sense.

 

Tapping away on her phone she showed the phone to her ward,’ Fair enough from Oil rihgt?’ Once again hearing the sequence of giggles she groaned and smacked her hand into her forehead. Her and Frisk finally advanced into the basement where a long and purple bricked hallway stood in wait. It was detailed with claw scratches dragging along the walls and dusty foot trails leading mostly and, only, inwards.

 

Toriel was soon to follow with an explanation that she had just wanted to warn Chloe about the outside of the Ruins and what to expect. Chloe rechecked Frisk’s backpack before the sorrowful yet familiar moment washed over them. She clung to the straps of her own pack and stared uncertainly at the slightly ajar and overbearing door. Toriel stood on the sidelines with a warm and pained expression as she reached across and assisted with opening the door. It creaked in retaliation, but moved along nonetheless. Glancing over at Frisk she was sure that the child would have jumped into Toriel’s arms on the first occasion. But they hadn’t, not even a sad glance back the motherly woman either; furrowing her brow in confusion she decided to leave it be.

 

“We’ll come back. I know it…” Frisk reassured mostly to themselves as Toriel calmed them with gentle combing through their hair. Frisk smiled up at the goat woman and hobbled back to Chloe's side, gripping her hand with anxious tension. She took a heavy breath and gave a nervous step before she found herself advancing with Frisk down a lengthy corridor. Frisks hand that remained intertwined with Chloe’s, fingers were like hooks digging into her skin; sharp and tense. The child had a decent set of nails on them. The tension reminded her of the knife she bore at her side. It remained tucked away in her apron pocket, hidden away for the time being. 

 

Despite the calming lull of the hidden steal, her senses had skyrocketed into a twisted paranoia and fear. The chilled brush of the snow covered land had been enough to make her breath catch in her chest, her palms had become twisted in the small covering the apron provided. This had all seemed far too uncanny to her dream, her heart beat rung in her ears frantically pulsing, perhaps she was simply over thinking it? A look down at her ward had her heart freeze with hesitance; their knobby knees shook and their eyes flickered about. With her resolve broken, she froze still and surveyed the sweat coated hands before she made to back up. Snow flurries had fallen thickly, making it difficult to see more than three feet ahead. Chloe’s ears twitched at the sound of the heavy door shutting with its iconic groan, Frisk had been the one to pull them forward, their hand tight around their own. And everything about the situation seemed just plain  _ w r o n g.  _ She desperately snapped three times and more to gain Frisks attention and tapped rapidly at her phone.

 

‘I know we should get hot of here but we should wait for the storm to lay bak forst’ She rapidly texts the message and shows the phone to them in hopes they will understand that these aren't prime conditions for advancing. All they did was bite at their lip momentarily before dragging onwards through the ankle deep snow. Refusing to leave the child to this mess, she forced herself onward and kept watchful eye and ear into the white mist raining down from who-knows-where. Checking back on the message, they hadn’t even given a little smirk or giggle to her blatant misspells. What had occurred to rattle the once excited and headstrong child?

 

Chloe flinched and felt a chill ride up her spine - not caused by the silent snow storm that onslaught them, but a growing fear lurking behind them kept forcing her to glance backwards. While it wasn’t productive or safe, she could help the defensive stance she acquired each time she spun in growing concern. 

 

“Whats wrong?” Frisk was even on to her nervous fluttering. She quickly turned back one more time to ease her frantically panicking mind before reassuring them with a doubted shake. Frisk didn’t question her further and they both pursued further down the way while ensuring they didn’t stray from the path. A warmer eerie chill wrapped over the badly bruised arm as she gave a hasty glance back to ease her own concerns. Something black slinked across the vision just out of the corner of her eye before a harsh ‘ **snap** ’ echoed out into the cavern. A shriek crawled out of her throat as she spun to try and catch sight of the escaped figure only to catch a thick shattered branch in the center of the path. Turning immediately back to Frisk and flicking her phone into awareness before flying to the notes page.

 

‘ Mfrisk there is something t behind ua’, Typos behind, Chloe refused to advance Frisk into what was relatively a blatant trap. Something sinister lurked behind the thick cloud of snowflakes. Her heart beat picked up a frightened pace for something unknown- a thick silhouette could vaguely be seen crunching through the concealing pines.

 

“C..chloe? What are we going to do?” Their voice shook with tiny pants made white clouds appear from their heated and agape mouth. Walking forward while giving the illusion that she hadn’t noticed anything she placed a hand on the kids shoulder,’ when I distract him run Tutorial.’ Releasing the thin weave of the sweater she turned on her heel. Running straight into the pines in hopes of delaying, even halting, their stalker she rushes through - a strangled gasp to her left, ’’Tha’ fuck!?” A sudden chill gripped their being, her vision dotted out before she found herself comprised tightly to the snow grounds, her limbs felt  four times as heavy and for pete's sake she couldn’t even lift her head. Heavy crunching approached from the blind-side as she tried to not inhale the fresh snow particles sticking into the snow. Rapid snow crunching began to rush in the opposing direction which eased Chloe's mind even just a smidge - that momentary joy of knowing Frisk had, at least, gotten away. 

 

Red sneakers fell in front of her line of sight, a raspy chuckle taking her attention away from the thin fingers that tangled in her hair,”’M surprised ya’ came back at all doll, woulda’ thought i’d never see yer’ face again.  But ya’ came back anyway, lil’ deviation.” With his knuckles firmly knotted into her locks the monster dragged Chloe’s head up from the snow and kneeled over as she barely hung her own knees above the ground. 

 

It was a skeleton - a sharp toothed skeleton, a single canine fake and gold. His smile was inhuman and wide across his misshapen face, similar to a cheshire. His sockets weren’t empty - a single orb with a black pupil center glared through his heavily lidded eye socket in the right eye - the left was devoid of anything but hollow blackness. He wore a black jacket and a red sweater beneath, only to be oddly accompanied with a set of black soccer shorts and mustard yellow socks. Oddly enough around his neck sat a spiked collar. His ivory bones meshed with the slowing snowfall and his untied shoelaces gave brief hope for a chance of escaping. 

 

The pressure slowly but surely let up on her hands, letting her captor drag her to her knees. Snow caked along chapped knees as the chills burnt into her sensitive skin, his face was inches from hers in a fraction of a second,” aww,” he cooed softly,” baby can’t speak?” Feeling a brief moment of bravery she chose to stick her tongue out just to spite him, a deep rumbling laugh followed after hard bones clamped onto her tongue, ”cute, but if ya’ wanna keep that pretty little thing,  **keep it in your mouth** .” A terrified shiver went through her body which was only adding heat to that suppressed deep and low; the cold, unfortunately, did little to nothing with this demanding character pinning her.

 

Forced to shift her shoulders less her muscles knot any further the apron fabric she used as a coverage cape was tousled from her shoulders leaving them bare to the chill. His sockets traveled down her scrawny neck before he caught sight of the markings,” oh shit.” He huffed out, breathless. Gravity once again turned against her and her body was picked up and thrown with the grace of a ragdoll onto the nearest pine. Bark dug into her back as her chin pressed against the top of his skull,”  _ it _ carried over? that’s fuckin’ hot.” His breath lapped against her chilled skin leaving her shivering in need. Her arms were bent awkwardly around and into the barks tree and felt locked, the thought of escape captivating but at the same time caused a tremble to surge through. Despite it, the intimidating aura that would normally have over came her by now had been lessened to an extent.. And oh god. 

 

She realized the skeleton that held her still was shorter than her. A few inches shorter. Quite a few might she add. Not even having the mental capacity to wonder how he had a red tongue that swiped across his teeth - she laughed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her stomach cramped, quick and painful huffs of breath and wheezing served as her laughter, oh goddamnit that was hilarious!

 

A rumbled echoed through his chest and his face brightened to tomato red,” what’s tickling you, bitch?!” He yelled as embarrassment peaked and anger steadily rose. His phalanges dug into her skin and ripped tiny holes on the side of her leotard. He was pissed. Red flames licked the inside of his left socket as his grin shifted to that of a predator's. His teeth crashed into her lips, sharp points digging into the soft flesh of her lips. She couldn’t hold back the desperate whine when something flicked inside her mouth and felt around the tender flesh of her cheeks. A little muffled laugh still rumbled through her at the odd situation of being forced to bend downward into a kiss, but it certainly didn’t sway the thought that pinched at her mind.  _ Why was he so familiar with her _ ? His teeth threatened to pierce the thin skin of her chapped and dry lips before a red iridescent tongue snaked out of her mouth and was left hanging loosely out of his sly grin. He was clearly still irritated from her sudden giggling outburst as he unhooked one of the hands from her waist. He brought his hand over to swipe the hair from her cheek and the strands on the shoulder before putting intense pressure on the bruise. She hisses between her teeth as he tested the give of the skin and muscle to the bone beneath before massaging the tender skin.

 

The leotard was painfully slowly torn to expose little bouts of flesh here and there - nothing regarding shredding the clothing off and away. He definitely ensured that anything around her shoulders was erased from existence and exposed the smooth and boney ridges beneath her skin. She shied and trembled with each lap of his tongue against exposed skin - it would be cold, wet and warm, and then frozen. Heat mixing with longing and waiting - basically a new form of torture she’d yet to experience. He drank in each and every facial feature she made and what seemed to make her face twist hard enough. He perceptively picked up on her sensitive nipples peeking through the leotards taut fabric and cut the tiniest holes for the perked skin to peek through embarrassingly before enveloping Chloe’s entire areola into his mouth. The tongue flicked and nibbled aggainst the sensitive nub, the cold assaulting her flesh combined with his saliva had caused a moan to break from her throat, pushing her chest forward she was forced to dig her fingers into the bark to ground herself.

 

“whookit oo-” His words are slurred against her breast as he lets go of her nipple with an audible pop and cocky smile, “squirming ‘round like you hate it.” He punctuates his words as the hand at her hip etched it’s way down her thigh and over her stomach with a drag that slowly ripped the thin fabric in the wake of his travels. Finally his hand slipped past the leotard and pressed the refined tips of his fingers at the edges of her hole and clit. Her nerves sparked and head shot back into the bark as she chewed harshly onto her lip. Thick moans escaped her throat as he gazed at each reaction before spreading her dripping opening and delving two fingers in instantly.

 

The ridges of his boney fingers grazed and pulled her insides along with each lustful drag. Chloe hummed and groaned to the intrusion while trying to escape the familiar coiling feeling. A third finger slipped in as she moaned out and the monster growled against the nape of her neck, his hot breath pressed right against her delicate shoulder and her bruise. “yer so fuckin’ tight in ‘ere babe…” he whispered hotly against her throat while his hands pumped tantalizingly close to her g-spot. Chloe’s lip grew sore with how harshly she nibbled to suppressed the gasps and moans he tried to pull free. 

 

Sharp teeth dug into the abused flesh of her shoulder biting through the unexplainable bruised mark. Blood flowed down her paling skin and soaked into the fabric of her leotard, his teeth gnashing down and tearing rips in her muscle. Tingles shot up her arm numbing her shot nerves. Three slick fingers slid out of soaked cunt, instead focusing on her overstimulated clit. Her legs twitched and bucked, if she continued to bite down any harder she would bust her lip from the sheer force she had to apply to keep quiet, “ahh? there ya go, don’tcha dare hide them sounds. it’ll be better fer’ the both of us if ya’ just accept it. what’s the use of fightin’ a good time?”

 

He lowered his voice - nuzzling into her neck and trying his damndest to convince her to let go. Reluctantly, she let go of her gnawed flesh and allowed a whorish grunt to appease his demand. Rough fingers twirled over and pressed onto the bundle of nerves causing stars to shoot across her eyes and made her head spin. Although it had to have been over the normal time slaves could go without pleasure, she had thought she was finally breaking the habit. Snapped from her trance with the blatant unzipping of pants caused her eyes to travel downwards. His hands were wrapping around a  _ far _ too thick, deep-red, glowing cock that sprung from nothing but his pelvis. There were many questions racing through her mind about the functionality, the probability, and the actuality of this being real. He was already lining the intimidating girth up against her walls. It pressed close to her opening as he let it swirl and collect her juices over the tip and a needy groan escaped through his bones. He barely gave any warning before the engorged tip soon plunged in and his girth gave a nearly painful stretching as she withheld a scream. Breathless moans and gasps pour out his clenched teeth while his predatory eye sparked lustfully. Chloe cannot put together the sensations she should be accepting; his cock begins at an alarming pace while she tried to collect her thoughts.

 

Bones rattled and pants intermingled with one another, his fingers desperately sinking into her flesh and leaving welts in their wake. She had just hoped that Frisk had gotten back to Toriel safely; an itch started in her stomach and trailed down her legs and returned to its spot - heat had replaced the chill that once lingered on her skin. How the fuck could she get turned on in this situation? Her head knocked back against the tree as her hips joined his grinding against his length. Her slick dribbled down his length and mixed with his own excitement. Wet smacking joined in with their breathing creating a symphony of lewd noises. His attempts to make words were disturbed with each pleasurable thrust he caused. There weren’t words either of them could manage or mutter as heavy and hot breath was exchanged in the puffs of air. Chloe’s coil tightened far too early as her arms were scratched and stretched against the tree’s bark while she tried to keep herself from biting her own tongue. The skeletons groans grew into harsh growls as her walls began to contract in desperation before a mewled scream was thrown from her lips. Chloe’s eyes grew heavy and lidded as her body and legs spasmed around his coat and hip bones; the skeleton watched on with amazement that quickly transformed into a prideful smug grin. The ride of ecstasy finally began to die down and a pleased hum escaped her at the sensational fullness that was slowly rolling through her. 

 

Her body had gone limp and arms were released from their locked position around the tree and fell to her sides - only to be snatched up yet again. His cock slid out from between her legs, which were coated in thick liquid from her orgasm, with a perverted squelch as a thinly veiled red aura enveloped her body. Gravity was lost on her once more as she was hastily spun in a 180 to face the tree she’d been pinned against.. She was bent over, hips out and exposed to her predator as her front and hands pressed into the trees trunk.

 

Her hips jolted backwards as she quivered against his heavy weight, keening softly to inform him of her disposition. Huffing out a broken chuckle he steadied her shaking legs on the ground, “gettin’ a little impatient ain’t we darlin’?” He taunted with a heated pant, “don’t worry, ole’ Sansy’ll take care of ya’.” his words only punctuated the puncturing of his cock deeper. The stimulation wasn’t uncommon to experience, but the girth and ferocity of which he was throwing his pelvis into her ass was new. Pieces of bark got trapped under the captive girl's nails as her arms strained against their hold of the tree. Her lips parted as she gave into the wild pleasure of her senses being shattered and overpowered. The rapid friction of his plump cock rubbing against her walls made her toes curl. The skeleton's groans grew into harsh grunts as the wet flesh around his throbbing schlong pulsed and clenched around it. 

 

She tried to keep herself from biting her tongue as her mind was finally overloaded from the heavy assault on her pussy.The skeleton’s thrusts got slower yet hit deeper. A mewl of satisfaction escaped her as a rippling effect of electrifying pleasure exploded between her legs. The second orgasm ripped through her body like a wild fire, leaving her tongue lulled freely and her eyes drunk with pleasure. She let her body numb to the endorphin rush coursing through her brain and exploding her senses.

 

“ _ SANS!?! _ ” A pitchy voice resonates through the woods as the spasming pleasure numbs her legs and she falls off his cock while she plummets into the fresh snow. There was a colorful slur of curses and the rapid zipping of his pants fly as Chloe's head leans into the pine. Loud crunching begins to approach the horde of trees both of them were hidden in as the monster fidgets. She feels her body get lifted and dragged over a shoulder - her face is buried into a fluffy hood as a clawed hand squeezes her ass cheeks causing a squeak and a squirm. Her hands and feet dangle numbingly down while her rapist moves closer to the voice ahead.

 

“keep yer’ ass quiet and just let me do tha’ talkin’, bitch.” He hisses and drags her from the treeline and into the easing snowfall. There were distinct footprints she caught sight of that rushed back to Toriel’s door. Relief showered over as her senses gave way to the tingling lust and her lidded eyes got caught into a tranquil sleep. At least it would be another 24 hours before that itching torture came back.

 

                                 ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← →

 

Instead of waking up in the cold snow as she expected, a sense of nausea flowed through at a rapid rate. It was easy to assume that she was being carried from the heavy footfalls that sounded below and the pressing pressure at her midsection. Her body was getting jostled in the new hold and landed on something hard every few steps. She would occasionally be shaken left or right when whoever held her turned. It was too tall to be ‘Sans’ if she remembered what had been yelled previously right. Instead she looked to be a good six feet away from the icy terrain. Her fingers clenched into the hard material of what she presumed was a male - it was the only indication from the rough grunts, growls, and feel she could manage regarding their clothes. It was a blessing that her hands hadn’t been tied, however, her movement had alerted the person who held her and the travel stopped almost instantly. Sharp talons dug into her numb skin as a raspy but powerful voice growled at her struggles,”HUMAN!!! STOP SQUIRMING LIKE THE PITIFUL WORM YOU ARE!! YOU ARE LUCKY THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS HAS DECIDED TO SPARE YOU, AT THE SURPRISINGLY GOOD IDEA OF MY BROTHER. WE’LL TURN YOU INTO ASGORE OURSELVES!! HOWEVER, OUR KING WOULDN’T WANT SOMEONE AS FILTHY AS YOU!! WE WILL PREPARE YOUR MINIATURE BODY FOR THE SACRIFICE - REJOICE AND FEEL PROUD OF THE LENGTHS WE ARE GOING, HUMAN FILTH!!”

 

Without having to give a reply the behemoth that held her had accepted the silence as submission and carried on with a huff of his breath and an agitated stomp of dramatically red boots. Craning her neck to the side showed thick black metallic shoulder pads that jutted out from the center piece. Chloe could vaguely make out the feel of bone and vertebrae where her hands dangled as she rested on the tall monsters shoulder. Houses began to pop up along the roads and an array of monsters laid on the sides, shrouded in cloaks, shadows, and glares piercing through the snowfall. Nobody appeared friendly in the slightest, and everyone who was even partially visible or cowered away had defined scars covering their flesh. 

 

Movement ceased once again as she was shifted around on the shoulder blade, a little jingling happening out of her line of sight. There is a pause, a shift, and another jingle before little vibrations begin to rattle the bones holding her up. 

 

“SANS….WHERE ARE THE KEYS TO SHED?” The voice demands and the snow starts to crunch repeatedly, standing no chance under an impatient foot.

 

“well, bro, you ,uh-” “DO NOT REFER TO ME LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC!!” There is a harsh swinging of the air and a grunt with a crack only to be followed with a lazy “ow.” “NOW,  _ SANS _ , WHERE ARE THE BLOODY KEYS?!” The tall creatures voice is grating and painful to be within the proximity of, but there is little to be done regarding the situation that Chloe can discern she is in. Besides, she lacks the leg strength - any and all strength to be honest.

 

“look,  _ boss _ , I don’t fuckin’ have ‘em! ya’ told me not ta have a pair ‘cuz it would be a fuckin’ ‘li’bility’!!” Straining she could hear the smaller skeleton from before complaining which soon prompted the taller brother and had just about made her lose all hearing in her left ear,“WELL THEN WHERE ARE MY FUCKING KEYS?!” 

 

A shattering of glass nearby startles everyone and even dragged Chloe’s eyes to the source of the sound. A nearly jet black pomeranian is standing proudly in the snow and busies itself with flailing and shaking the glass pieces out of its fur. It gives a glare in your direction, almost teasingly, as it wags a very blatant ring of keys for your captors to stare at before speeding away. 

 

“THAT ANNOYING RABID MUTT AGAIN!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THAT PEST  _ AGES _ AGO!!!” Chloe was tossed and landed on the edge of a stair, gasping and hurdling over in pain to the spine breaking drop she experienced. Heavy and long strides begin to crunch through the snow with a hateful battle cry as a thick and boney hand pinch her face to prompt her to look up into the eyelights of that skeleton monster referred to as ‘Sans’.

 

“don’t move a fuckin’ inch; capiche?” He warns before strolling off after the dog. She huddled up on the stair, accepting the cold and trying to clear the series of events that had befallen her. Frisk had gone back to Toriels, they were safe at the very least. She had gotten herself  _ fucked _ and  _ kidnapped _ in less than 24 hours of escaping that nightmare that she was forced to endure for roughly nines years. Remaining here wasn’t her best option; who knows when they would come back. Following the footprints only proved she needed to go back through the intimidating town and run the chance of running into the brothers again. Looking down the opposing side of the street proved even less fruitful as a heavy snowfall laid ahead.  _ How did it even snow down here _ ?! 

 

Chloe took advantage of the freedom and went the only path that safety laid - inside. If she were careful and sneaky enough she could likely escape out from under their noses so long as they presumed she fled. She desperately ran to the opposite side of the street and slowly retraced her footing to implant the image of her fleeing into the woods. The window the dog had jumped from was a distance up and would require jumping; the shattered bits of glass that lingered behind weren’t inviting, but advancing and returning the way she came weren’t options. With the little leg power she could muster she threw herself up and winced as the glass sliced at her arms. Ignoring the digging pain and vaulting into the house with all of her arm strength she brushed away any of the shards the even clung close to her skin. 

 

“I STILL SAY YOU SHOULD BURY THAT MUTT IN THE GROUND!!!” Came a shriek as panic stirred through her mind- kitchen, tv, couch: there was nowhere to physically hide. The only escape laid upstairs with two doors. 

 

“e’s just gon’  **rabid** dig out anyway…” There was a snicker and a jingle as distress and options fueled her.

 

Just as she began to run up the stairs like hounds of hell were on her heels did the two skeletons notice her, or rather the lack of her, ”HUMAN FILTH?!  I DO NOT APPRECIATE HUNTING DOWN BEINGS NOT WORTH MY TIME!!” An enraged shout from the taller one had caused her to trip, landing at the top of the second story with an audible ‘thump.’

 

Then it was quiet. The sound of snickering coexisting with the sound of a lock clicking out of place. The brothers were taking their sweet time knowing she was trapped. Scurrying to her feet she quickly bolted into the first door available to her in hopes it wouldn’t be locked.

 

It wasn’t.

 

The door gave away to reveal an edgy looking bedroom, before she had time to truly scope out the room she slammed the door shut and dove into the nearest hiding point - the closet. Burrowing frantically behind hundreds of nicely hung clothing items she stilled herself willing to risk not even a breath. The sound of her heart-rate covered any sounds of conversation that might have been heard. Clasping her hands together in a prayer she fumbled around with the material of her apron anxiously, hopes rising with the observation that her phone was still tucked safely in the pocket, however, the knife was not. Cursing in her head she grabbed the phone and flicked open the texting app if she could send word to Toriel than perhaps she could still keep Frisk safe.

 

Unable to press the buttons correctly due to fear she had barely managed to type out,’ Caught’ and sent it before she heard shuffling directly behind the closet door. She had been found - alarmingly quick and if she had known any better she would have found it cliche. 

 

The girl knew it was Sans for certain on the other side of the door, below her she could hear enraged screaming about a human in his house, contaminating all of his objects. Gruff laughter accompanied a slight creak of the door as light slowly filtered into the large closet.

 

She gripped her phone for any small amount of comfort. She couldn’t help her knee from jerking when the door swung open. The sinister short skeleton stared smugly down at her. His eyes were devoid of the normal red pupils that normally took place.

 

From his snarky grin, he released a devious snicker. His sneakers made a sharp squeak as they edged closer. The skeleton dangled the knife used primarily for defense in his grasp, “ **a r e   y o u   l o o k i n g   f o r   s o m e** -” 

He was interrupted when his non-existent ears were destroyed by an awkward screech that left Chloe’s mouth. With a swift flick of her wrist, the eyesight in Sans’ left eye was distorted by a- phone. The skeleton released a strangled screech. The intent certainly hadn’t been to lodge the device in his eye socket. Silence lingered between the two; Chloe’s face paled, while Sans’ expression slowly darkened. Phalanges clawed at his eye socket, staring blankly at the floor. The stern voiced skeleton ascended the stairs while everyone’s attention was drawn into the awkwardness.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF- SANS?!?” Alarm had broken him out of his stark manner of speaking. As he quickly fretted over his brother, his concern instantly turned into malice which did nothing to stop his advancement on the closet where Chloe was pressed against the wall. He lunged at the human, causing her to recoil in the closet, both of his sockets lit up in a blood-orange flare of fury. She shot onto her knees in fear. Once within reach, long fingers latched deftly around her throat. With ease, he hefted her into the air. ”WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TO MY BROTHER!?” He snarled, grip becoming tighter around her air passage.

 

Spots danced across her vision as drool and snot dribbled down her chin. Her lungs struggled to expand. Chloe wheezed in reply. The hostage’s legs spasmed and wormed attempting to kick him in hopes of release. Her struggling only agitated him more. The tall skeleton brother advanced outside of the home. By the time she could register her surroundings she was hefted into the air only to be thrown roughly on a hard flooring. The intense pain she felt made her eyes roll as she fell into unconsciousness.

**→ → → ← ← ← → → → ← ← ← → → → ← ← ← → → → ← ← ←**

 

Papyrus glared down at Sans, who had pitifully followed him into the shed. He locked the door to hold the disgusting human at bay. The tension between the siblings was threatening to the shorter brother. Red sweat trickled down his thick bones as he stood under Papyrus’ heated stare. Papyrus sighed and provided his brother the necessary assistance.

 

“OH COME NOW. JUST PULL IT OUT.” Papyrus demanded impatiently. Sans flinched and tried to inch his way past his eye-socket and into his skull, but the phone was too far and his arm got too thick. That and the sensations it caused weren’t at all pleasant. Papyrus groaned at the incompetence of the older brother he needed to care for and grabbed the top of his skull with his gloved hand. “DONT. MOVE.” Papyrus gave a single warning before his slender hands dove into Sans’ head’. While the interaction would be erotic on other terms, Sans’ uncomfort for the device and the brotherly intrusion was becoming more apparent as the device also laid just an inch from reach as his fingers tried to precisely pinch the object.

 

“Fucking up the king- it’s goin’ down in the Undergr-” “ _ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ ” Sans gives a violent shriek and grasps his skull as a rapping melody starts thrumming from his skull as the internal bones rattle and vibrate. His eyes suddenly seize and he hunches over only to cough out the device. The phone is resonating with a foreign ringtone and a far too giddy goat monster making a odd ‘V’ shape with their hands. The scene and sound was appalling, so he turned off the device and threw the disgusting saliva coated phone back at Sans. Rubbing his gloves off on his jeans he glowered down at the smaller skeleton.

 

“YOU ARE AS DISGUSTING AS THE HUMAN - CLEAN-UP AND SLINK OUT OF MY  _ SIGHT _ .” Papyrus spoke with a stern voice that demanded the highest respect, past the King, in  _ all _ of the Under-

 

“ **eye** see whatcha did there bro…” Sans’ chuckle had the power to form fists and make even the most patient man cringe in anger. He would receive the brunt of it later, Papyrus assured, as he stormed out of the dinky and well worn shed.

 

                                                              → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ←

 

A small figure fidgeted with the boot in their hands: inside the container laid the slightly agitated golden flower from before,”I don’t get why we have to go after them Frisk! It would be better to use them as a distraction! You wouldn’t have to deal with those bone bags - and we’d make double the time! The monsters would pass you up if they knew another, more matured soul had fallen instead!” They shook their head brown hair flying wildly about,”We can’t just leave them Flowey! She could get hurt and besides - their my friend!”

 

Growling at the child's stubbornness, Flowey sniffed snobbishly in contempt before digging as far as he could into the soil. With the fear for their friend at risk their chin set strongly in place with Determination. 

  
They would save Chloe. No, not just her -  _ everyone _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans of Blood-Panda :
> 
> DP :  
> F is for fuck buddies  
> U is for unadulterated fun  
> N is for nipple clamps
> 
> BP :  
> F is for Friends who ‘do stuff together’  
> U is for You and Me  
> N is for ‘anywhere and anytime at all’
> 
> BP :  
> LETS HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YA DISCO STICK.
> 
> DP:  
> Fuck me in the ass cause i love jesus 
> 
>  
> 
> My author/co-author demanded I explain that posting this chapter was a test of literal physical endurance. I left at the middle of the production for an event only to get caught in a car accident. The other people were fine, but their SUV slammed us very hard - me, my sister, and my mother. Everyones going through bits of pain and all the time I made it home everyone was complaining that I need to rest because my entire sternum, throat, and left arm are going painfully numb.  
> But I demanded we get this done for Sunday.  
>  **BOOM. Sunday. Its done. Take it. Take it all.**
> 
>  
> 
> [ This is the Official Website. Send us your words! ](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Co-Author/ Author/Panda's Tumblr!! ](http://insaneforhats.tumblr.com/)  
> [ SmolBluGhost - Editor ](http://smolblughost.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ceejinary - Editor ](http://ceejinary.tumblr.com/)  
> [ TomatoTechCentral - Editor ](http://tomatotechcentral.tumblr.com/)


	6. Pet Of Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is captured by a cold comedian and a clever cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are complete c***'s.
> 
> HEYO!!!  
> Lookit! This shit is **early** my man!!  
>  Thanks for all the current and hopefully upcoming support for this fanfic you guys! We really do appreciate it =D
> 
>  
> 
> **Don't forget to leave us your comments - we really appreciate any feedback =D**  
>  **Also don't hesitate to stop by our Tumblr websites. Links in the end notes as always <3 **

_ Frisk froze up at Chloe's command as the heavy snowfall blocked their vision from the hidden perils. They tried to peer past her thighs and look at the dangers they were meant to avoid. While their actions had changed, the setting, atmosphere, and overall fear rising through their nerves from their dream made every moment feel as similarly real as it had back then. _

 

_ In the blink of an eye, Chloe rushed off. The snow she kicked up in her haste nearly is thrown into Frisks face as she raced into the forest. They know what she’d meant now - she, herself, was the distraction. Guilt and toil curled in their gut at her sacrifice before Frisk obediently obliges to Chloe's demands. They’d promised goat mom they would listen to her; it didn’t make it any less painful to flee and backpedal the snowy path. A light curse resonates from a depthy voice within the shadowed trees as Frisk yearns to instinctively shut their eyes and race on without fear.  _

 

_ Even in the thickening storm, her groans of pain permeate through their panting silence as the door closes in. Not wanting to alert anything within the vicinity of their presence, they keep their voice low while their fist beats harshly against the stone door in desperation. Guilt filled tears start rolling down Frisks cheeks as a scream cuts through the woods. Nearly spinning on their heels, damning the clear directions and running back to her side, the door gives a faint creak. Desperation overwhelms them as Toriels fierce yellow gaze is what peers out through the darkness - judging and glaring. The recognition comes in immediate waves, the open door space widening instantly at the understanding of Frisks lack of breathe. She says nothing as she glares into the snow field. Her mouth hangs wide in utter surprise ahead of the deep gritting bite she displayed moments later. Frisk gets one last gaze out towards the snowy forest she’d been lost to; Toriel rapidly yanks Frisk into the doors confines and slams it shut. _

 

_Toriel grumbled in minor insanity as the doom overwhelms her finally - one human lost within not even several minutes of leaving her care. Obviously she would be upset, even distraught. She’d pulled herself from the momentary grief to surge with self-hate. Her tears are like fire rushing her cold grimace as claws dig at the base of her horns. Frisk dares to inch closer to her shivering form as she collapses against the door. Once within her reach she pulls the chest into her fluffy sternum. She shivers and mumbles about responsibilities, her failures, and the all too late realization that sending both humans off without protection_ _was a death sentence. Frisk didn’t say anything yet - it was too soon to acknowledge it all. It had been nothing but seconds. The warning, the uncertainty, and she vanished._

 

_ Toriel found the strength to bring Frisk back upstairs - they were never to leave again for their own safety. If Chloe had, indeed, been captured or worse in the short time, the Underground would be liberated shortly and they would escape when the time came. Frisk finally gave themselves a moment to mourn. Their stomach still churned with emotional sickness at the memory of Chloes final screams. On their bed that they’d now only have for themselves they curled up beneath the covers and sobbed.  _

 

_ Time passed only by the ticking of the clock to indicate its passage. Frisks tears didn’t dry as they trickled from their cheeks to soak the sheets and pillow covers. Eventually it would subside.  _

 

_ A whirring vibration comes from their pack along with the music of a ringtone. Goat mom wouldn’t dare bother texting when they were both in the house. Their eyes, while tiny, shoot into awareness before stumbling towards the pack that had unceremoniously been tossed across the floor. Fiddling with the pocket that contained their phone, fresh tears sprout in the corner of their eyes as the ringtone plays.  _

 

_ It was you. _

 

_ ‘Caught’  _

 

_ Jumping to their feet, they grabbed their backpack. Toriel certainly wouldn’t approve of the split second decision Frisk had arrived at. It had been at least half an hour. She wasn’t dead. That alone was enough incentive. Stealing a stray piece of paper, Frisk scribbles the fastest message they can manage to try and even momentarily ease Toriel, left it upon the tear stained pillow, and snuck through the halls. From the sounds of the dishes clanging about, she was busy in the kitchen. It was the only chance. Courage and determination coursed through their veins as they tiptoed into the hallway. Once far enough down, they bolted.  _

 

_ Unlike last time, however, Flowey had turned up. Frisk had little experience with the monster, much less knowledge of the remainder of the Underground. Digging around inside their backpack brings out the first container they can find - one of the spare boots meant for the journey. Sneaking up behind the little flower as their attention was reserved to the door, Frisk makes their move. In one fell swoop, they shove their hands into the tender and disturbed ground. Flowey lets out a hair-raising shriek that Frisk cannot silence. Their hands hurt from the initial delve. Once ensured that the roots are safely within Frisks grasp, Flowey is pulled from the ground with the mound of dirt surrounding them. Deposited hastily into the boot, Frisk quickly gathers together spare dirt as Flowey still sputters awkwardly to the transition. Frisk pats in more fresh dirt to comfort Flowey; they react by grappling their wrists with vines.  _

 

_ “What are you thinking?!” He’d screeched, “Have you lost your mi-” Flowey is hastily silenced by Frisk shoving past the vines force and pressing their palm to his mouth. _

 

_ “Shhhh!! If goat mom finds out I am leaving again, I’ll never be able to do it! I need your help.”  _

 

_ “You’re going back out there?! Are you insane - didn’t you SEE?!! She got grabbed by those skeletons! She is as good as dead!” Flowey tries to reason as Frisk hoists the boot into their grasp. _

 

_ “She isn’t yet, which means I can do something. But I can’t go alone - I need someone who knows the Undergound.” Flowey’s face, despite being white casually, pales. Their petals quiver.  _

 

_ “Wha-.....N--No!!” Flowey shrieks in realization of Frisks plans. Frisk eyes the door towards Snowdin, bundles their courage, and takes the first of many necessary steps.  _

 

_ “No! Stop! I--I dont want a-any part of this!! If you go, we’ll b-both die!!” Flowey shrieks in horror. Sick of their wails, Frisk flings Floweys boot around towards their face. _

 

_ “Please! I need to help her! I can tell that something weird is going on and I can’t just go out there alone!! I want to help - I want to help everyone!” Frisk pleas. _

 

_ “You can’t help! Haven’t you heard me?! Its kill or be killed, and nobody knows mercy!!”  _

 

_ “That isn’t true!! You didn’t try to hurt us: you tried to warn us! A-And Ms.Toriel!! Haven’t you seen her? A-After that fight, she changed! She is nicer and looks less threatening. Almost like…” Frisk can’t manage the words right now as their head flies side to side, their thoughts now shaken. “R-Regardless, they can change! We can change them. Me and Chloe! That’s w-why I need to find her. I don’t want to do this on my own…” Frisk is now to the door. Goosebumps trail over their arms and put their hairs on point. Flowey let out a sulking sigh with a miserable peering into Frisks eyes for dishonesty.  _

 

_ “I don’t have much of a say in this, do I?” Flowey whimpers as Frisk gives them a apologetic nod. Flowey shivers and drags their gaze back towards the door. “Oh stars….” They sigh. Placing Floweys boot onto the ground momentarily, Frisk throws all their strength into pressing the door open. Their tiny stature and strength only result with the gap being wide enough to slip through. Snagging the boot, catching their breath, they take the first step back with their goal. _

 

_ Their small figure fidgeted with the boot in their hands: inside the slightly agitated golden flower hissed,”I don’t get why we have to go after them Frisk! It would be better to use them as a distraction! You wouldn’t have to deal with those bone bags - and we’d make double the time! The monsters would pass you up if they knew another, more matured soul had fallen instead!” They shook their head brown hair flying wildly about,”We can’t just leave them Flowey! She could get hurt and besides - their my friend!” _

 

_ Growling at the child's stubbornness, Flowey sniffed snobbishly in contempt before digging as far as he could into the soil. With the fear for their friend at risk their chin set strongly in place with Determination. _

 

_ They would save Chloe. No, not just her - everyone. _

 

**← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← →**

 

With fresh determination fueling their mind with newfound courage they set one foot in front of the other, keeping Flowey close to their chest. They fought the nagging urge to blink as cold crystalline flurries gathered on their thick brows and caught in squinted eyes. Running over old snow covered tracks their eyes were drawn to the slightly off white feathers that littered the ground. Those certainly weren’t there before. Crouching down their cherry colored fingertips brushed against one of the feathers and held it up,” Hey Flowey, do you guys have birds in the underground?”

 

Bright yellow peeked over the rim of the worn leather, his little eyes scanning the item in their hand with paranoia, ”Birds- not really? I mean. We have monsters that look like birds, and there is a really weird duck in Waterfall but no. Lemme see that Frisk.”

Using his nimble vines he managed to scooch himself up enough that the tips of his leaves brushed against their hand,”Gah! Frisk let that go! That’s a SnowDrake pattern! They’re more of an annoyance than anything but we should avoid him, for conveniences sake of course.” Flowey sputters with itchy nervousness; their eyes dart around the snowy woods.

 

“Mhm, maybe they can help, you never know! Besides you sound more like a ‘fraidy-cat to me.” The child commented nonchalantly and ignoring the way their companion's eyes lit up with both nostalgia and ire. Rearing back a dark red spread across their small cheeks before they huffed, ”Fine! Don’t say I didn’t warn you once bird for brains starts squawking up those idiotic puns!”

 

With his part said the flower burrowed back down into the soft soil and continued to pout. Narrowing their eyes further into a very Toriel-esq glare they stood up from their crouch. Humming in delight as stiff joints popped they allowed a brief sense of childishness to wash over them as they pulled off their best sherlock impression. Making sure to keep their eyes on the large tracks they marched onwards further into the threatening pines.

 

Fourteen minutes in and frustration had finally reared its final straw. It all looked the same. Trees stretching to the surface and snow. Occasionally there was a small pile up of snow - a snow poff. Yes that was the name they assigned to them because who calls it a  _ lump of snow _ ? Lumps were for losers, which Frisk wasn’t. 

 

Giving up seemed so much easier; if they went back to the path they had traveled previously maybe they could have caught up to Chloe and her kidnappers. But no, they were a detective, and far too stubborn to turn around now. During this brief contemplation of what the actual heck they were doing they hadn’t payed much attention to their surroundings. It was a hard thing to do when you were holding a very nice one sided conversation whilst attempting to trudge through calf high snow. Their feet had numbed from the frigid snow that now sloshed in their boots and soaked into their clothing. Any company from their boot friend had gone stale as he was curled deep within the warmth of the soil asleep. 

 

Pondering the pro’s and con’s of waking Flowey up they grunted in alarm when their face pressed against a very hard yet warm surface. Shuffling to find their balance an obnoxious gobbling laugh vibrated through the thick silence and effectively caused Frisk to be dumbfounded as they gazed towards the source.

 

Staring down at them over a large beak were a set of red rimmed eyes. They might have truly made a big mistake... The Snowdrake was only a few inches taller than themselves but he had to be at least twice their width. Razor sharp teeth sat on display as drool dribbled down its jowls and froze onto the surface of its slick feathers. Six sharp talons dug into the slush below which freely extended and contracted giving them an almost cat-like illusion.  Flowey, as if sensing the impending danger, popped up from his hiding place and recoiled back with a scream of terror. 

 

“Frisk you fool! You’ve doomed us both! You pathetic, idiotic, ignorant dummy!” His petals shriveled and shook as his head dropped against the soil to retreat. His normal dark green stem paled as shock raced through his tiny body. Guilt turned in their gut as tears of desperation built up, all they wanted to do was save Chloe; was that too much to ask for? Frustration had paralleled their guilt as they held Floweys boot tighter to their chest. 

 

“Just shut up for a minute will you!? Instead of yelling at me why don’t you give some advice or something! Is that too much to ask?!” While they fought their angry emotions the overwhelming sensation of dread snuck back into their head. 

 

They just had a minor breakdown in front of an unwilling audience. Red dusted along their cheeks as hesitant eyes peeked up from their fringe. The monster had taken to pointedly looking away and had even started shifting in place. 

 

Clearing their throat they decided to address the problem as it would be better than ignoring it,”.. Sir? I’m sorry for following you but I need your help.” 

 

Hearing this, as though on cue, the drake regained his pointed glare,”You two call that an argument? That fucking sucked!”

 

Placing a their free hand against their chest with uncertainty Frisk leaned back with shock registering across their face before they had time to process his words, ”Excuse me?” Frisk stood confused; he’d had verbal squabbles and arguments between monsters when they wandered through the Ruins, but never one that was….attempting to initiate one?

 

“You heard me! What type of monster are you?! Insult his mother, make ‘em cry, hit him or something! Honestly! If you can’t get it right I’ll show you!” With his cocky statement declared a strange sense of vertigo washed over them which started at their toes and ended on their fingertips. A familiar but not welcomed tug pulled at their chest as a red sphere-like light illuminated the suddenly dull scenery. 

 

The Snowdrake fluttered back and forth. Stray feathers flew into the air as his teeth ground into each other. His sharp teeth drilled in his beak, creating an eerie screech. Flowey from his forgotten position had cried out once he seen the creature getting ready to charge, ”Frisk! Watch out you clumsy meatbag! Do you want to kill us both!?”

 

“I’m trying not to!” They shrieked in terror as they ducked to avoid several dozen visible talon marks fly past their head that managed to snag a few stray locks. Gasping in shock their hands flew to their head, after a few pats to assure that their head was still on their shoulders they squared up, ”No! You fiend! You ruined my do!” Frisk attempted to call playfully. 

 

Pausing in his tracks his head popped up, ”Your what? Nevermind. Step one of being a horrible person: insult your opponent.” Puffing out his chest his eyes bore down on their smaller frame. Another round of flailing talons rushes in Frisks direction as they carefully discard Flowey behind a tree and regain the drakes attention. “Your dodging skills are shit!”

 

Nestled in the snow a dazed and high-pitched voice helpfully called out, ”Hey, idiot! If it’ll help to know his stats he has a high attack but his defense is low! He tries too hard to keep company but he drives them away with his cocky attitude!”

 

“Low defense..?”They asked unsurely as they tilted their head for better view of their companion.

 

His eyes lit up with glee as he nodded his head akin to an over excited child,”Yes Frisk! Have you finally got the right idea?” Nodding once they stood tall and set their jaw determinedly. Marching forward they pointed directly at the apprehensive drake.

 

“‘Ey you. Did you get a makeover recently?” They asked tone steely.

 

Jumping nervously his eyes flickered back and forth awaiting the oncoming verbal attack,”W-what? N-”

 

“Cause you look pretty  **_fly_ ** .” Clicking their tongue they brought up their hands to form two finger guns, after shooting a fake shot they brought both fingers up to their lips and blew off the imaginary smoke. Crickets dawned on the aftermath filling the awestruck silence. Floweys enthused vigor was lost as he allowed his head to fall into his leaves in both disappointment and anguish.

 

A bright flush had taken over the tip of Snowdrakes beak as he backed away slowly,”Flirting?! What!? No! Do you have no pride? Fight me!” Rushing forward with his maw gaping and teeth extended. Slobber had flown and slapped against the snow with a wet ‘thunk.’ Quicking sidestepping the sudden rush they had been forced to remain quick on their toes as his wing swung back aiming at their face. 

 

Dropping onto their back they rolled to the side and hopped back onto their toes a couple feet away. Sensing a small lull in his attack they raised their hands,”Wait! I don’t want to fight you; there's nothing to be gained from senseless violence! All I want to do is find my friend.”

 

Growling in anger at the disruption they sent a flurry of hardened feathers the child's way before pausing to catch a breather, ”Why are you looking so hard for them? Friends will only weigh you down! It’s best to forget about them, they’re probably long dead anyways.”

 

Clenching their hands into tiny fists they couldn’t help but feel sorry for the hostile monster, ”Hey that’s not nice.. I can’t just forget about them. Besides, friends are there to help you and be there when you really need them. You don’t weigh each other down - they lift each other up! I mean, if possible, i’d like to be your friend too.” 

 

Snowdrake stumbled at the sudden declaration, glared, and let their feathers ruffle. Their teeth grated in their mouth in a chain-saw belt fashion before that sickening pull from earlier was thrown back into Frisks chest. The red orb of light had vanished along with the Snowdrake, though the trail and distant crunching showed they had simply fled. Ensuring any danger had finally passed Frisk rushed to Flowey and cuddled them into their chest for warmth and refuge. 

 

“That was way too close!! What was that?! I said their defenses were low!” Flowey squeaked, also too occupied in ensuring the area was cleared.

 

“I’m not going to hurt them! You saw that! Instead of fighting, they fled! It isn’t really friendship, but it’s a start…” Frisk shrugged which caused Flowey to groan and recline over the boot backwards.

 

“Honestly, kid, I don’t know where you get all this hope from. You’ve seen the monsters down here! They’ll steal, kill, and cheat to survive.”

 

“But…….But Toriel. And just now, with the Snowdrake...It can be done, everyone just needs a little bit of kindness Flowey.” 

 

“Frisk..” Flowey groans; practically pleads. Frisk fidgets in the snow as they retrace their steps to the path. While Snowdrake hadn’t offered anything, they also didn’t take. It certainly hadn’t been a waste of time to investigate though.

 

“No! They can be helped! We can  _ all _ get out of here! Maybe it’s just being trapped Underground for so long that has made them like this…” 

 

“Frisk, bud, moron, I don’t enjoy bursting your lil’ happy bubble here, but you can’t  _ fix _ everyone! It’s suicide!!” Flowey barked out much to Frisks dismay. Their eyes threatened to well with tears at the impossible task set before them. It doesn’t, however, slow their pace nor halt their final decision. 

 

Chloe was safe. The monsters were saveable. It certainly wasn’t going to be any simple feat, but there was hope yet as Frisk returned to the street and spies your foot prints among others. 

                                                                                  **← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← →**

                                                                                  **← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← →**

 

Chloe awakened against a hard and chilly wooden floor. Slight movement pulls a clenching pain throbbing along her neck as she flinches and gasps desperately. Each breath causes a spasm and ache; her breathing is the only thing filling the silence she finds herself in. Her eyes are stinging with fresh tears as memories begin to flash through her mind; they had discovered her hiding in the closet, choked her out, and now she was….

 

Well, her surroundings didn’t look like anything besides a solitary room. The wooden floor boards were dulled with age and usage. Scratch marks coated the walls and floor vividly and erratically splayed everywhere. Her foot brushed against material belonging to a completely  _ shredded _ bean-bag that had lost the majority of its buoyant form. As she scanned more and more of the room, there were very distinct things that caused her concern: a ball-gag, lack of windows, and the numerous choice of chains hanging along thick sturdy pillars with a door separating a room. Chloe felt as though she was a caged animal and the scenery surrounding her did nothing for the growing pit of anxiety. 

 

Supported by the wall she managed to stand and rub her sore neck. It felt tender and bruised, even the indention of their grip still physically noticeable by a simple brush over the skin. Eyeing the door with the pillars, most of them were coated with chains that made it nearly impossible to pass through, but one had barbed wire which provided enough of a gap to even creep through. Skin or clothing would snag, likely blood drawn, but it was better than being kept caged away again. She began to shamble towards the pillars while oxygen finally begins its travel making its way into her head when a tight tug keeps her from moving forward. She hasn’t even reached halfway across the room and the all-too-familiar grip of metal along her ankle sends a horrified tremor through her senses as she dares to look down. Yep; she was chained to the wall. How hadn’t she noticed that beforehand?

 

Quickly, she plopped down onto the floor to examine the chain. It was thick and bulky; too tough to bite or pry apart should she actually manage the strength. The base of it was welded into the wall which greatly prohibited free movement unlike the usual hook connection. The segment locked around her ankle didn’t even have anything resembling a keyhole! It didn’t stop her frantic pulling at the chain that only led to disappointment. If she could screech and cry out in defeat, now would be the best moment.

 

Not even a whimper managed to escape her trembling frown. 

 

Lying back on the remains of the beanbag gives her moments to gather her thoughts. Checking her body she notes quickly they left her in nothing but the leotard; her boots rested out of capable reach. Her apron was nowhere to be seen within the room, so concealing anything she gathered if she managed an escape would be plainly visible or noticeable beneath the tight fabric. Of course they kept the phone. A quick peek at her shoulder led to disgust as a blooming bruise wormed over its entirety. She still remained flabbergasted as to the cause of such a horrendous bruise in a completely prominent location.  _ Nothing _ had happened to her shoulder besides falling down here, and it had no proof of hurting then. Even if that had been the cause, the bruise would have made some progress with healing! It stung at the lightest touches, so Chloe avoided it and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

 

The only other things that didn’t catch her initial scoping of the room were a dog food bowl and a letter that was too far from her reach and eyes to make out. A steady cold breeze creeped through the delicate walls as the snow. There was no door out from what she could see save the one connecting your room to the open hall past the bars. It junctioned off into a separate area Chloe couldn’t see even when she stretched as far as the chains would allow. She shivered and curled her arms beneath each other to hug close to her chest, her legs reaching her stomach as she descended into the sad and terribly abused beanbag.

 

Heaving out a sigh as it seemed she would finally get a break heavy crunching had neared the door. The sound of a heavy lock clicked in place as the door peeled back with a creak. Once the familiar red and yellow sneakers entered her line of sight, the brief moment of reprieve over, a dark shadow loomed over her curled figure. His breathing heavy and accompanied with a slight rasp almost as if he struggled with breathing properly. Dull ivory bones had appeared before her eyes as they snapped irritably to get her attention.

 

“‘ey bitch. ya ain’t dying on us now are ya?” Idly watching him through her thin bangs she observed him as his socket lines bore down onto her head. Watching in rapt attention as his knee joints bent and his face leveled with hers. 

 

With no way of communication, not that she’d want to talk to the bastard, she settled with leveling his stare with a glare of her own. Seeming content with her ‘answer’ he stood, briefly scanning the room over he reached into his pocket and waved an object she knew all too well. Held tightly within his phalanges was her captive phone.

 

“see this shit you pulled earlier? not fuckin’ okay, understand? whoever ya’ think you were before me doesn’t exist anymore. yer’ body, yer’ soul, everything that ya’ have is ours now.” Reaching out with his free hand he clasped his bony fingers around her neck,”ya’ don’t even have tha right to fuckin’ breathe unless I say so. you are nothin’ but entertainment fer’ boss and I ‘til ya get carted to the royal  _ ass _ . so do yer’ best and learn yer place, cunt.”

 

Giving a light squeeze his hand trailed down, his middle distal catching onto the flimsy material, creating a small tear. His fingers pressed against the smooth skin beneath and lightly began to massage small circles slowly inching down towards her chilled and tender breast. Jerking back with a gasp she flinched involuntarily as his hand roughly buried into her wild locks. Forcing her to look into his eyes she watched as a displeased frown curled onto his jaw,”when I give ya’ somethin’, ya’  _ fuckin’  _  take it.” Without further warning stars flashed across her eyes and her head ached something fierce.

 

Blinking disorientedly she barely managed to recollect her lost breath before the action repeated. This time more aware of her bearings she was able to catch wind of his actions. Her hands shot up and cradled his arm thankfully stopping her head from meeting the floor a third time. He scowled fiercely at the silent plea of her grappling and the withheld tears choked in her eyes. 

 

The doorknob began to give a rattle and was thrown open. She was instantaneously dropped onto the hard-floor with a gasp and whimper as her head pulsed. The throbbing drowned out most of the skeletons babble, past the blatant screams of the taller one. 

 

“IS IT AWAKE?....... _ UGH _ IT’S BLEEDING EVERYWHERE. _ SANS!!”  _ The shrieks replicated a megaphone thrust into her ear while being just as shrill as she unfortunately recalled. A wrenching comes from behind as the taller skeleton raises her away from the floor; the chain gives a tug as its limit is reached. His head is much different from his ‘brothers’, if they even referred to themselves like that. His head was bulb shaped - round at the top with tiny sockets with red eyes glowing back behind his scowling glare. His maw was more skeletal than the others for certain, but his jagged teeth were just  _ directly _ melded with his jaw bone to perfectly clack together without the ability to bite. It didn’t make him appear any less threatening. He bore black and gold armor to cover his upper torso with oddly shaped winged shoulder pads. He had black leather pants kept against his pelvis with a wine colored belt. His hands were completely covered with red gloves as if she was something unsanitary, and his boots had thin heels at the base which nearly caused Chloe to cock her head in questioning confusion. His loud and obnoxious voice suddenly shook her from her musings before she could truly question the need of heels on his tall form.

 

“WRETCHED HUMAN!!! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE QUARANTINED YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE FOR THE TIME BEING!! I WILL  _ PROPERLY _ PRESENT THE LAST HUMAN SOUL TO HIS MAJESTY! I’D SUGGEST FOR YOU TO COMPLY AND BE DONE WITH THESE FUTILE ESCAPE ATTEMPTS!! ITS REVOLTING WATCHING YOU SQUIRM…” He growls before releasing the back of Chloes collar and letting her plummet to the floor. Her knees collide first and her connecting hands just keep her head from bashing into the wood once more. 

 

“SANS! WHILE BEATING THAT  _ THING _ IS LIKELY STRESS RELIEVING, THE MORE DISHEVELED IT IS THE MORE  _ I _ , THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAS TO FIX!! I WILL NOT DELIVER ANYTHING BUT  _ PERFECTION _ FOR THE LAST HUMAN SOUL!!” Papyrus wildly stomps his heel into the floor, the heel puncturing the deteriorating wood. Sans shies away as beads of sweat dribbled down his skull. How that was even  _ possible _ was beyond Chloe as she hung her head low and looked for anything she could use.  _ Anything _ . 

 

“yeah, uh, got it boss. ‘ll make sure it won’t show.” Sans winks as Papyrus lets a nearly feral growl out. Sans, as if on cue, vanishes out of the barred room. Papyrus grumbles as he lugs over a bag from behind the corner. Chloe’s mind still is frantically trying to make out the entirety of what’s going on until there is a rapid rainfall of clanking. His heeled boot shoves the dog food bowl now properly filled over into her reach.

 

“EAT. NOW. I MIGHT DESPISE YOUR EXISTENCE BUT I WON’T GIVE YOU THE LUXURY OF STARVING TO DEATH.” Papyrus demanded before striding out, locking the door, and leaving the confused Chloe to stare aimlessly about. Looking to the food bowl, it is, in fact, filled to the brim with dog food. She lets her lost expression examine the room, guaranteeing nobody was around anymore. She was alone, again, and being informed to eat dog food. Chloe fumbled about and kneaded her knuckles against her cranium. Had she suffered a minor concussion? Her head was spinning, vision blurred then bright, and lying down seemed like the best option. 

 

Lying pitifully atop the shredded bean-bag eased Chloe’s throbbing thoughts momentarily as she let her hand absently feel at her chained ankle. What had changed? Her hopes were as gone as the freedom she had desperately tried to retake for herself. She couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit hysteric; would she truly never get a chance to be free, perhaps being unshackled simply wasn’t meant for her. The negative feeling was only slightly squashed at the fact that Frisk, that innocent child who had the misfortune to take the tumble with her, was safe and warm back in the ruins. A small smile danced on her lips as she thought of the home Toriel had provided for them briefly. Oh how she wished to be in the cozy home with the two. With refreshing thoughts of a warm fire place, cushioned chair, and the scent of butterscotch sleep easily overcame her.

 

The door to the shed rattled as its weight was slammed forward. The cold metal of the knob slapped into the wall leaving a dent as the hinges moaned in agony of misuse. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around in confusion, hadn’t she and frisk just trekked through the snow? If so how did she… 

 

Shivers tingled her spine as her eyes landed on a tall black and red clad figure. Thats right she had been captured. Pain blossomed along her skull as her fingers moved her hair to feel for any marks. She must have hit her head she correctly assumed as her fingers traced a tender and sticky scratch. The skeleton at the door seemed to be close to blowing a fuse at the lack of reaction she gave. Doing her best to keep her eyes straight she stared evenly into his bittered gaze.

 

“HUMAN! WHY HAVE YOU NEGLECTED THE ONE TASK I GAVE YOU? I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, HAVE GIVEN MERCY YET YOU REFUSE IT?!” 

 

Wordlessly she gaped at the roaring skeleton before her, trying to simply form coherent thoughts. Glancing around the room briefly to place her surroundings she catches the glint of a thick chain weighing against her ankle. A frantic writhing inside her shuts the skeleton out from her hearing as she feels at the chain for any form of give. It’s too thick to brake, is melded directly into the wall, and there doesn’t appear to be any keyhole for the segment keeping her ankle bound. Terrified tears plop down her cheeks as she looks to the skeleton with pleading eyes. His looming height cast a shadow down over her as his thin sockets kneaded into a scowling glare. She abruptly flinched as he snagged the leotard into his gloved hand and dragged Chloes form into the air as she dangled. 

 

“HUMAN, ANSWER THE QUESTION!!” He shouted directly in Chloe’s ear as she winced and attempted to make sense of anything with her hands. He must’ve taken some form of pity as he dropped her onto her feet to let her back away precariously.

 

“ANSWER - WHY HAVE YOU NOT EATEN YOUR FOOD?!” He demanded as calmly as manageable. He grasped her chin and turned her head towards a little bowl filled with dog food that rested at the edge of an utterly destroyed bean bag. Chloe dared to turn her eyes back towards the skeleton for any sign of amusement; this was a joke, correct? He held his glare firm and she simply let her eyes trail between the dog food and skeleton until he gave a rather rough tug and pinch of the skin. “WELL!?”

 

She cautiously brought her hands up to calmly pull his grasp away before motioning to the food bowl. She attempted to physically communicate: trying to tell them it wasn’t something that was considered humanly edible. He snapped viciously when Chloe followed up with a discreet shaking of the head. 

 

“UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHELP!!” He screeched as terror filled her veins. Immediately his gloved hand encompassed and grabbed the entire front of her face, holding her still. The ends of his bones, even with the gloves, felt piercing as he gripped Chloe’s skull. There was a clattering metal against the floor before she was thrown over his pointed shoulder pads. She wiggled in distress to the newly attained height and vantage point, along with the harsh grip on the edge of her thigh. Peeking past her hair to try and attest somehow Chloe was only met with a piercing snarl. She chose to hang uselessly as she is pulled from the room, her mind racing with numerous questions she couldn’t put into words. 

 

“UNBELIEVEABLE! YOU POMPOUS, DISGUSTING, MOVING BAG OF FLESH!! YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ESCAPE FOOD CONSUMPTION ONCE I PRESENT YOU WITH MY MASTERPIECES!! THE KING NEEDS YOU IN PRIME CONDITION DOWN TO YOUR MISERABLE SOUL!!” He grumbled frantically as he storms outside and through the raging blizzard. The frigid cold nipped at Chloe’s thighs and arms as she shriveled in and closer to the bone. He somehow was warm despite the unwelcoming attitude and the fact they were what was left of a decomposing corpse.

 

His heeled feet created a loud crunch on the icy terrain that echoed in her head making a horrible migraine shoot across her eyes. Groaning in pain they allowed tiny shivers to rock their body as they focused on anything but the furious pounding. Crunching soon turned into thuds as they moved from the snow to the wood of their home, if she guessed correctly; maybe he had decided to take mercy on her freezing soul? As soon as the door swung open she nearly moaned at the sensation of actual heat on her skin. Dim orange light penetrated her hair and shone in her eyes giving an illusion to the home that she dearly missed. His fingers dug into her skin before a sense of vertigo overcame her and she was dropped roughly on the smooth wooden floor. Either the tall skeleton had refused to see her as a threat or he honestly didn’t care as he hadn’t bothered to tie her hands nor feet. 

 

She took in the new surroundings hastily as he stormed off towards a kitchen setting. It was fairly barren - a large TV with a distinct crack in the corner, a beaten and old couch, damaged wallpaper and stairs that led to a sort of balcony with two doors resting at the top. The skeleton looms suddenly in her vision as he reaches towards her neck. Something is tightly wound around her neck hastily and pulled shut with a clip. He lets go quickly without much of a fuss as Chloe hastily feeled at the new thing around her neck. 

 

_ It’s a dog collar _ . Chloe can’t hide the horrified shock written across her face.

 

“YOU’VE PROVEN YOUR DISOBEDIENCE AND COWARDICE TENDENCIES TO FLEE, THEREFORE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, MUST RESTRAIN YOU AS I DEEM NECESSARY!! NYEHEHEH… HEH!!” The ‘Great and Terrible’ Papyrus proclaimed before snatching an apron adorned with comical fire that was pulled from behind a rusting fridge and tying it masterfully around his vertebrae and pelvis. Chloe stared with mystified shock as he swings the fridge open, grabs an assortment of ingredients and starts to layer it into a pan. Chloe continued to look on blankly as he hastily made the fresh lasagna and practically threw it into the oven. He took a moment to hang the apron back in its place before dropping harshly into the chair adjacent from her own and glowering. 

 

“NOW, I BELIEVE YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS TIGHT-LIPPED ATTITUDE BEFORE I RIP IT OPEN AND FIGURE IT OUT FOR MYSELF.” He demands while frivolously tapping his foot beneath the table. She lets the dazed state drop as a terrified sweat begins to seep past her hair and neckline. Jabbing a thumb towards her throat in indication, she quickly shakes her head in denial with hopes he would understand. His gaze only turns into a spitting glare.    
  
“eh? ya brought the  _ bitch _ in?” The acoustically deep voice rumbles from the side as her eyes trail over to a far shorter skeleton. The black hood and intensely sharp teeth cause Chloe’s head to jolt in remembrance, her face contorting and falling towards her propped up palms against the table.  _ The insane skeleton brothers, the forest ‘incident’, hiding in the closet _ ; everything suddenly rushed back into her mind like the flip of a dime before she attempted to stand and run. Reaching her feet was however impossible considering the collar was attached to a leash that was led around the tables leg. Recollected fear gripped her heart as Chloe warily threw her eyes between the skeletons, expecting the slightest movement. Whimpers died in her throat as her hands started shaking as the dead panic set in. 

 

“SHE REFUSED TO EAT HER MUTT FOOD AND I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY A STARVING HUMAN!!” Papyrus declared with an emphasized fist that bashed into the table. The sturdy wood managed to withhold the abuse as she shivered and reclined entirely into her seat as comfortably as manageable. A boney hand slaps before her against the table, another pinching her chin to be dragged so Sans was given rightful attention. 

 

“tha’ right? ya’ should be bit more ‘preciative considerin’ where you  _ are _ .” He warned with a sinister smile. 

 

“IT ALSO WON’T SAY A THING!! IT IS A STUBBORN, FILTHY, UNCOOPERATIVE HUMAN.” Papyrus groaned as he stands and looms with a sharp glare. “BUT THAT CAN BE FIXED, I  _ ASSURE _ YOU…” 

 

Papyrus trots into the kitchen as Chloe is left to tremble and contemplate her choices. Once his eyesight has left her, Sans shoves a sharpened bone directly against Chloe’s neck as she chokes a surprised sob. His sockets are empty of any life and his smile widens as he takes in her horrified quivering. 

 

“this can be easy, human. we fix ya’ up, deliver yer sorry ass to tha’ king, get some shit, live on the upside. but if yer gon’ make this difficult, I ain’t got no problems convincin’ boss tah’ break ye down first…” His husky voice lingered dangerously close to her ear; he could bite it off with ease. Chloe fights to keep the tears from trickling down her cheeks while Papyrus works on cleaning some dishes completely out of sight. “so…..what d’ ye say?” He lets a positively devious chuckles escape as he adjusts the blade higher. 

 

Cautiously, with all the patience she can muster, she brings an open palm upwards and towards her throat as the unbidden tears finally cascade down her face. Chloe clenches her throat, as if internally pained, and desperately mouth’s ‘I can’t speak’ to the skeleton. His movements freeze entirely as he stares lifelessly. A blaring alarm sounds off from the kitchen as her attention is immediately grabbed to the stove - it is spewing fire like an angered dragon as Papyrus yanks free a cooked-through lasagna. He looks completely pleased with himself as he slams the roaring flames behind the oven door and clicks it off. Busying himself with slicing the actually heavenly smelling dish out, Chloe turns back to face Sans to find his entire being has vanished away. A sudden clatter and wafting sauce and cheese enters your peripheral and she can hardly care about anything as her stomach lurches and grumbles needily. Toriels pies, while mouth watering, weren’t incredibly filling. 

 

“THERE!! YOU’RE FEEBLE MIND CERTAINLY CANNOT COMPREHEND THE MASTERPIECE BEFORE YOUR EYES, SO YOU SHOULD REVEL AND SHOW YOUR APPRECIATION AT THE LENGTHS OF WHICH  _ I _ , THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE EXTENDED MY MERCIFUL SERVICE-  _ HEY!!! _ ” Papyrus boomed as he caught Chloe cutting off and blowing a piece harshly to hurry it into her eager mouth. She froze before the bite as she’d been caught and eye’d the confused skeleton and the delectable morsel. He seized her wrist and nearly dropped the forkful against the table as he nearly wrung the blood free of Chloe’s hand.  “IGNORANT LITTLE WRETCH…” He muttered to himself, anguish contorting his bones into aggression as he was overwhelmed with cuisine passion. “SOME MANNER OF THANKS IS IN ORDER FOR EVEN ALLOWING YOU SUCH AN INCREDIBLE DISH!!! YOU WON’T GET A BITE UNTIL YOU SAY IT!!” Papyrus relayed as Chloe let a heartbroken gasp out and a hungry whimper escape her. While everything here was intimidating, mentally and physically unhealthy, and honestly no better than her previous predicament, the food was just delectable. They needed her alive, so it was safe to presume it wasn’t poisoned or anything of the sort! She pleadingly stared at the lean skeleton who showed no resolve. 

 

A loud thud erupted against the table sending Chloe flying and choking in her chair as Papyrus had relinquished her wrist. She coughed and gagged as she blinked her eyes rapidly to return from the instant daze. Before her was a black notebook with a torn front. ‘Death Note’ was childishly scratched and scrawled out with plenty of pages within clearly missing. Even though the pages were worn and crusty from likely being just dumped in water, it looked stable and usable. Something was then jammed into the scalp of Chloe’s hair that grazed the skin and nearly brought out a pained yelp. Feeling around for the object that had been deposited suddenly, Papyrus shoots up and storms at Sans who knowingly backed away calmly. 

 

“YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT!! I WAS MAKING PROGRESS WITH THE BLASTED HUMAN AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!!!” Papyrus bellowed as Chloe continued to fiddle with her knotting hair. It was something long and slender; like a chopstick or a tiny bone. She prayed for the latter as her patience drew thin and simply wrenched it free with a few hairs. Surveying the item in her grasp, she silently gasped with joy; a pen. 

 

“a-aye, boss, c’mon. humans use ‘at phrase all de time - gotta hit them-” “ _ SAAAAANNSSS.”  _ Papyrus’ bones were crackling with aggressive anxiety before he pinched the center of his nasal cavity and pinched Sans’ vertebrae “DO NOT MAKE ME TEACH YOU A LESSON BEFORE THE HUMAN.” He warned as Sans’ skull went a pale cherry red. He nodded bashfully and without making any eye-contact as Papyrus released him. “NOW! HUMAN-” Papyrus spun back to interrogate Chloe who was already halfway through her slice. She held up the battered notebook for Papyrus to view as he snatched it from her grasp. There was a hasty scrawling of actually legible words written in the first page that had a minor lasagna stain already from her insane consumption of his dish. 

 

‘Thank you for the lasagna. Humans arent meant to eat dog food.’   
‘I cant talk. Physically, I cant. Ive tried to fix it - I cant. Im sorry.’

‘P.S - I have a name past insults. Its Chloe. Again, thanks.’

 

The last of the lasagna is scarfed into her mouth and chewed thoroughly as Chloe melts into the simply divine meal. She’d instinctively ask for seconds if the skeletons weren’t just staring at her and the now cleaned plate; she protectively tucked the pen in her ear and her hair  _ just _ covered it’s existence though unnecessary. Papyrus openly groaned and dropped the notebook back onto the table.

 

“STARS WHY ME...” He sighed almost painfully. “ALRIGHT. WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS AT ALL TIMES. WE FIX THIS BEFORE ALPHYS DECIDES TO MOVE OR  _ UNDYNE _ FINDS HER.” Papyrus declares with a glimmer of something in his sockets; Chloe cannot place it. Beside Papyrus came a ringing from the coyly smiling Sans. The devilish glint in his sockets and pupils was trained entirely on Chloe as he waggled a little bell between his phalanges.

 

“you  _ rang _ ? -ow.” “SHUT UP SANS!!!”

 

Rubbing the back of his head light red once again lit up his skull, ”seriously tho’ boss, didn’t ya always say ya’ wanted a pet? we can have a lil’ fun before we have to turn her in ya’? while we fix ‘er up - we can do what we want; she’ll enjoy it, honest.” Inching forward to the compliant Chloe he eagerly fixed the bell onto her collar and backed off.

 

Papyrus coughed into his hand as he studied her figure closely, a wicked grin stretched on his teeth as he bent at the waist allowing himself to look directly into her hazel orbs,”WELL…... I CAN SEE THE APPEAL OF A PET. I SUPPOSE, WE HAVE BEEN LACKING IN ENTERTAINMENT. VERY WELL, HUMAN, STARTING NOW WE’RE GOING TO TRAIN YOU VERY THOROUGHLY!”

 

Clenching her hands on her thighs she slumped her shoulders in resignation; it seemed that she would be used for others entertainment yet again. Besides the looming giant snickers trailed out as the shorter brother clutched his knees, ”not that i’m against it boss, but, uh, that sounded  _ really kinky _ .”

 

Anger and embarrassment flushed over his face as he stood and turned to stare down at Sans, ”BROTHER THAT IS POSITIVELY REVOLTING!! YOU MAY FIND PLEASURE IN  _ THAT _ ,” he emphasized while gesturing to Chloe,”BUT  _ I _ HAVE STANDARDS. KEEP THOSE UNCLEAN THOUGHTS AND  _ ACTIONS _ TO YOURSELF. I WILL GO GET THE NECESSITIES - YOU KEEP THE THING OCCUPIED.”

 

Small flurries of snow snuck through the small gap of the door as Papyrus slammed it open, ”WHEN I RETURN I EXPECT IT TO BE FED, WASHED AND CARED FOR. I SWEAR SANS IF I EVEN SEE SO MUCH OF A MARK…” Sans held his hands in the air in surrender as his brother finally retreated into the cold of Snowdin. 

  
The room seemed to drop in temperature as the older brother immediately pounced on Chloe, his eye lights dim as a glowing tongue swiped across his sharpened teeth,”heard tha’ bitch? Jus’ you n’ me for a few hours. enough time to get ta’ know each other right?” Swallowing harshly she can’t help but think she may have been better off, in fact, on the surface....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans of Blood-Panda :
> 
> DP : “Reaching out with his free time, he clasped-”  
> BP : Free time? **snickers**  
>  DP : … **bursts into hysteric laughter**  
>  BP : **joins.** Go to bed right now fam holy shit why-  
>  DP : SHUT UUUPPP!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ BLBF Tumblr Main Page (For All Fanfics!) ](https://blbf-fanfic.tumblr.com/)  
> [ DiabolicalPanda's Tumblr Page ](http://insaneforhats.tumblr.com/)


	7. Who Am I?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO ARE YOU?!?!
> 
> (In which jump cuts are abundant.)

  Sans idea of ‘fed, washed and cared for,’ greatly differed from hers that much was for certain. His hands never seemed to stop touching her. Although his touches were unwanted, he never harmed her. He seemed almost tamed; the change was as abrupt as it was concerning. After the ‘Boss’ left, Sans’ hands found the small of her back as he led her away from their pristine red and orange kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it was eerily clean. Not even a hint of dirt across the carpet as she was led towards the stairs.

 

“Goin’ ahead an’ eatin’ without me - ain’t a sweet thing for ya’ to do suga tits. Betta’ clean up before we head out. ” Confusion tittered on the edge of her brain but she quickly flicked it away as she should have known better than to believe they had a bathroom. Mentally she berated herself because the longer she stayed, the more a walking skeleton made sense. 

 

Chloe caught herself as she nearly tripped on the final step for the second time; the one that had caused her to get caught regardless. The lip was extended farther thanks to the upstairs flooring. She turned her bewildered gaze to Sans who didn’t bother to meet her eyes - he simply led her up onto and down the walkway of the second floor. Reaching the door at the end, he opened it to reveal a bathroom. It was small, quaint, and sparkling like the rest of the house. It was grey and dull colorwise, but generic in making. A single toilet, bathroom sink, mirrored cabinet, and a tub with a shower nozzle. It was immaculate regarding its state - no dust, no dirt or even stray drops of water. 

 

A towel was thrown over her face - it smelled clean but felt grungy and matted. Removing it from her view she finds Sans before her, gazing intently at her body. He grits his teeth and sighs; not long after he points at her stomach.

 

“Tha’ things in the way - i’s torn ta’ shit so ya’ don’t need it anymore. Take it off.” Sans grumbled as Chloe blinked the blatant confusion onto her face away. She peered down and didn’t deny his statements for the first time. There were holes, tears, and dirt mixing with the dried blood scattered around her body. Washing wouldn’t resurrect the tattered clothing. Not to mention, it was proceeding to wedge between her cheeks and stick to her like a second layer of skin.

 

Not thinking, she opted to simply remove the clothing - there was a shower or bath awaiting anyways. Effectively stripping and letting the remains of the leotard flop onto the floor, she straightened and stretched with a content popping in her shoulder. Opening her eyes after the pleasant pop served as a reminder that he is also there, standing and staring. His eyes are naturally glued to her figure as Chloe carefully crosses an arm across her breasts and hides her goods behind her other hand. 

 

A tinge of disgust crossed her features as his slimy red tongue darts out to slick across his sharp teeth. Although being unclothed was not a rarity, she would have prefered not to be examined like a chunk of meat on display. His sharp eyes caught her own as he seemed to recover from his lust stricken gaze.

 

Tipping his head, he gave a mock bow as he gestured towards the pristine tub, ”Ain’t gunna wait all day - get yer’ ass in.” Seeing no reason to put up a fight, she sat down in the slightly cramped space and reached for the faucet,” ah, ah, ah. Keep yer’ filthy hands off, pet.” He chided with a smug smirk before turning one of the silver handles. Cold water splashed onto her legs causing her to let out a pitiful sound akin to a gasp as she attempted to push back from the frigid water. 

 

She glared over accusingly, Sans simply shrugging in response as he fiddled with the other handle. The water slowly began to heat as the perverted skeleton reached over and placed the plug before all the water could drain. Allowing the water to rise just over her thighs, he quickly turned the water off. Setting her frozen hands in the lukewarm water, the woman glanced over at Sans expectantly. 

 

In his hands he held a small cloth, similar to the towel and looked just as bad. His hand snaked by her side before dipping the cloth in the water. Reaching out yet again, she made a grab for the washrag only to be stopped by a glowing red force that wrapped around her wrist. Huffing out a sigh, she let her hand drop as an idea of what he wanted popped into her head. His free hand came to settle on her shoulder before his nimble fingers traced their way up her slender neck. Tangling her knotted hair in his hand, he gave it a rough jerk that tipped her head back and exposed her jugular. 

 

His voice, despite being rough, had a mellow undertone that danced through her ears, ”Don’t fight it, jus’ lemme take care of ya’.” The deep grumble had vibrated through her skin, down to her very bones, and straight into her core. Chloe squeezed her legs together as she fought off the heat that licked at her cunt. Giving him a tense nod, she allowed his hand to roam over her body.

 

Fire sparkled over her body wherever he touched. Scrubbing her clean of any traces of blood, he trailed the rough cloth over her hardened nipples. The touch made her stiffen as she fought off the moan that tried to rip through her unresponsive vocal cords. His grin grew as he observed her reactions, letting out a sadistic chuckle as he passed his hand over her breasts again.  

 

“Heh, it seems yer enjoying this as much as I am.” Sans cooed before dragging the cloth lower on her belly. She did her best to keep the quivering of her lips sealed and prevented the sounds from escaping. The touches were light and tender - things she hadn’t been subjected to since the beginning. Even then, though, it was a feather usually. The warm, wet cloth left soapy bubbles scattered across her skin. The material was enough to leave a desperate itch in its wake. Chloe’s legs squirmed closer together beneath the water as the warmth became more apparent. 

 

He took special care to run it along the edges of each bone and muscle. The most impactful were the upward scrubs between her shoulder blades. It sent intense, desperate shivers over her aching body. Her legs and hips twitched and swayed subtly underwater. She almost felt his gaze drift downwards as his hand dipped down her stomach, past her bellybutton, and straight to her crotch. Her eyes, previously shut tight, flew open with a hasty dizziness as he wasted no time simply shoving two fingers into her vagina along with the cloth. The rough dragging sensation was completely new to her world as she gasped. Chloe’s hands flew from the water to cover her gaping mouth and muffle any spare sounds from escaping. He worked his fingers thoroughly through the tightening muscles and curled them at uneven intervals. It was enough stimulation to keep her at the approaching edge, but also not enough to get her there. Desperation left her panting and her eyes needily shot onto Sans. Had she already become this dependant on sex? She cringed at the mere thought, but nevertheless gave in. 

 

One of her hands fell from her mouth and gripped onto one of his rolled up sleeves. It managed to gain his attention as she mentally pleaded with him. It took a moment of near silent whimpering, although the end result was her being pushed backwards into the tub. He reached behind and wrung his grip around her pelvic bone - a finger trailed between her ass cheeks. He added another finger and let the cloth hang loose. The pumping speed increases and caused water to slosh about. Moans and groans escaped as the matted cloth left a disturbing sensation until it naturally was forced out. The lone attempt to rise and reposition was met with Sans throwing his mouth over her breast. Sans ran his tongue across her areola and lapped desperately at her nipple. 

 

The coiling heat boiled over enough to the point she borderlined a scream. Her wails were deafened by her head being slammed beneath the water. Briefly choking and hacking out the water upon breaching, she tried to contain her shivers and spasms from the orgasm still rippling through her. Sans withdrew his hand, only to shove the fingers into his mouth and slathe his tongue across the residue. Chloe coughed the remaining water free and gripped the edge of the tub. Sans’ laugh echoes out around the bathroom as Chloe hangs her head and gasps for air. Her head had bashed against the tub base and gave a dull throbbing that made her wince. Before the laughter had died down, he shoved a towel into her face; a playful sneer toyed at his grin. 

 

“Well if ya’ just g’nna get dirty in tha’ bath we mighta’s well dry ya’ off.” Sans gave her wet locks a harsh tug, forcing a hiss from her as she grappled his arm. Lifted from the water and placed onto the edge of the tub, he let it drain and tightly bound her hair in the sole towel. Chloe’s legs still quivered and spasmed from the drawn out orgasm, but she still had the momentary mindfulness to cover her chest and crotch regions. She dripped dry to the sound of his laughter.

← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → 

 

Frisk kept Flowey close to their chest and kept them warm as they continued to wander the path. A lake of ice rested before them with cracks littering the surface.

 

“Hey, let’s  _ not _ drown, okay?” Flowey muttered and pointed to the clear alternate route around. Frisk simply nodded in agreement and followed Flowey’s instructions. A clearing rested on the left with a faint grumbling noise coming from the direction. Frisk stopped and considered as Flowey recoiled, looking down the path. 

“Oh no, no  _ no _ ! Look, it’s a dead-end! Let’s just g-go on our merry way.” Flowey suggested and uselessly jutted his stem out the other direction. Frisk stood and pondered; they didn’t hesitate long, however, and walked down the side path regardless. Flowey wasn’t able to voice himself before they discovered what awaited them at the end - a snowman. A rather bland snowman that was missing chunks and an arm. He was frightfully low to the ground yet still sported a scowl as his coal eyes shifted ever so slightly. 

 

“Oh! Come to take ‘nother bite of me?! Just  _ see _ if ya can!” The snowman taunted and growled, all while uselessly waving his branch arm. He had no chance of defending himself with just his worn stump. Frisk’s brow furrowed as they regarded the snowman and his predicament - he was littered with holes, craters, and bite marks. Frisk frowned and looked around their surroundings for any sign of a culprit or someone lying in wait. When nobody suspicious came forth or was found, Frisk set Flowey onto the ground. Rolling snow into their tiny hands, they warily ventured towards the snowman and lovingly patted the snow into some of the missing bits. The snowman was frozen in surprise, glared down at the filled hole, and just gawked at the child. 

 

“That doesn’t fix anything…...but thanks. I guess.” The snowman sighed and swiveled his head alone. Frisk blushed - doing good  _ felt _ good, and now the monsters were slowly coming to understand it!! The snowman pointed across the snow and said, “That stick ov’r there is my arm. It’s useless t’ me now, but maybe it could help  _ you _ . Just don’t tell anyone where ya got it or they’ll figure out my secret.” Frisk didn’t say a word but nodded in understanding. Frisk reached down and picked it up out of the piling snow.

 

*( You got the Stickler’s Stick. )

 

Frisk fiddles it about in their hands, trying to discover more. 

 

* “Stickler’s Stick” - Heals 2 HP per round.   
* Even perfectionists need their perks.

 

Frisk graciously accepted the stick and rushed back to snatch up Flowey. Flowey gawked in regards to the rather docile snowman - not that he was capable of much harm anyways. 

 

“That was nice of them.” Frisk hummed and stuffed it away into their backpack. Flowey scoffed and readjusted to staring straight ahead.

 

“Don’t expect any more of  _ that  _ along the way.” Flowey murmured. 

 

“Wow, he actually **_handed_** that over, huh?” A unfamiliar voice sparked from behind Frisk. Flowey yelped and Frisk leaped forward. Narrowly avoiding slipping onto the suspicious lake, they spun around to see the speaker. The voice belonged to a dull yellow colored monster just a tad taller than themself, a series of sharp bones poking out the monster’s back. They wore a striped turtleneck that lacked arm holes and hung above their knees. While nearly childlike in appearance, their face and attitude was sour and rotten as they gave a groan.

 

“Fuck! I am turning into that disgusting, cum-edian trash.” He shrivels and gags with a revolted expression smearing his face. Frisk stands quietly and lets their eyes scan over the short monster. They do the same and eye them fiercely. It doesn’t take long for their eyes to widen and posture to straighten. 

 

“Holy shit. You’re a human.” Frisk starts and fidgets with the leather of Flowey’s shoe. Their mouth is dry and their lips quiver while sweat beads at the edges of their ears. Flowey looks equally as stammered for a reply. Frisk forces down the gut feeling of fear and cradles Flowey close in their elbow to extend their one arm.

 

“My name is Frisk! I was wondering if we could be friends!!” The feigned smile helps hide the growing fear as Frisk leaves their arm out and open in hopes for a handshake. The boy just glares back at Frisk’s hand as if it had personally offended him. The realization soon hits them as to  _ why _ his sweater doesn’t have arm holes and their hand drops to fidget with the hem of their shirt. An overwhelming awkward air takes up the silence until Flowey coughs as an attempt to clear the tension. 

 

“Well, uh, don’t know  _ what _ human would even just be  _ strolling through  _ but, uh, w-we got places to be, sooo-” Flowey desperately had a vine gripped around Frisks arm trying to lead them away. The monster didn’t give them an opportunity to step away as he swayed almost snake-like and adjusted to being before them yet again. He was agile and slender upon closer inspection, but he was not even a foot away at the moment. 

 

“Well,  _ Uh _ \- So you two don’t mind comin’ for a stroll with me, hm? Right inta’ town?” They addressed Frisk and Flowey with their back hunched and their eyes filled with deceit. The smirk almost extended across their face. Frisk paid it no mind and practically glowed with enthusiasm, yelling, “Really?! Yes! Yes, that would be great!” The monster seemed struck with confusion as Frisk pranced around them with joy and excitement. Flowey kept tugging and hissing with whispers, but Frisk placed a hand over their mouth.

 

“What the hell are you thinking!?” Flowey bit at Frisk’s retaliation.

 

“They are offering us guidance to town, maybe even to Chloe! Besides, maybe this is a chance to make a friend. You  _ did _ say to not expect so we need to accept what we are handed!” Frisk rationalizes back at Flowey.

 

“He doesn’t  _ have _ hands!!!” Flowey lets out a shrill shout. It dies hastily as he shrivels in fear closer to the laces of the boot. Frisk turns their head to see the monster lurking in wait besides their shoulder.

 

“Are you  _ done _ ?” The spit into the snow on the sidelines and fix their glare again. Frisk puffs their chest and gives a nod, gesturing forward.

 

“Please lead the way, uh-”

 

“MK.” They drop their name and proceed forward without another remark. Frisk doesn’t try to press the matter further and follows close to their swaying tail. Even though it was broad and straight it didn’t take even a minute before they tripped forward to receive a face full of snow. Frisk threw their hand towards their mouth hastily stifling the laughter. Unintelligible screams and squirming followed as  MK struggled about in the snow. Frisk let a miniature chuckle escape, though they soon rushed to their side and helped appropriate themselves again. While MK only bitterly glared and mused cursing under his breathe, it felt just the bit softer. 

 

The trio set off led by MK as they once again skirted by the frozen pond. Looking over the iced surface Frisks eyes caught sight of a wooden post embedded into a slightly raised mass of land. Stopping they turned to their guide and tugged on their striped sweater, ”Hey MK, what’s that?” They asked mumbling as they squinted to get a better view of the offending object.

 

MK turned his head with a huff as he flicked his eyes to the pond, ”That? Don’t mind that. Someone put that out there to be a dick.” Without any further explanation he proceeded forward walking faster than someone his height should. His legs unsurprisingly were pretty muscular as his thighs worked to right himself over every tumble.

 

The walk was a quiet one until their guide stopped abruptly before a field of blank tiles. They walked up to stand shoulder to shoulder they nudged him slightly, ”What’s that?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions don’t you?” MK barked out before running across the thick snow. Standing in confusion they turned to Flowey who was moaning in annoyance. His small leafy arms smacked into his petals repetitively. Gesturing outward he motioned toward the machine at the other side,” _ this, _ Frisk, is a puzzle. Made  _ by  _ monsters to  _ capture _ humans, like you, we gotta get out of here!”

 

Worrying their lip between gapped teeth Frisk shifted on their feet, ”Flowey I don’t think he’s like that. He’s a friend in the making! Trust is important in friendships!” Cupping their free hand around their mouth they called out to the reptilian monster, ”Hey are you sure this is safe? This won’t turn on or anything?” 

 

The kid skid on his feet and turned back to the waiting pair, ”Don’t worry, it’s  _ fun _ ! Just watch!” Puffing his tiny chest out his clawed feet began to scratch and clear away the snow. Eventually a small grey orb had sat in a the pit he had dug out. Using his snout he rolled it out before placing his left foot atop the orb. Giving it a strong kick he rolled it across the blank canvas of snow. Making sure Frisks eyes were on him he flashed them a mischievous grin.

 

“It’s simple. In this puzzle you simply gotta find your way across - like a maze! And no cheating! See that ball,” he motioned toward the orb at their feet before continuing, ”you gotta pick it up. If you take a wrong step you’ll receive a shock of a lifetime. If you know what I mean.” Chuckling at his own joke he seemed content to watch them as he never let his eyes roam off of them.

 

Determination crossed their features before they looked pointedly at Flowey. Feeling their stare centered at his head he quickly swiveled around, ”Frisk. Frisk no. You can’t be serious! This is dangerous!”  Their eyes narrowed as they cocked their head mockingly before dipping to grab the orb. The little ball tingled in their hand the closer the got to the maze. Ignoring Floweys violent screeching they gave MK a small smirk.

 

“Flowey, I gotta do this! This is our chance to save Chloe.. And besides, Dangerous is my middle name!” They laughed at his distraught expression as the orb began to fizz the closer to the thick snow they got. Preparing to book it through they stopped as they were halted by MK’s nervous voice, ”Uh hey! You can’t just run straight through!” His tail spasmed behind his back as his claws dug into the cold snow underneath him.

 

“Well I mean, I can’t see the walls so why couldn’t I just run across?” They asked propping the ball between their hip and forearm. MK furrowed his brow and slapped his tail into the snow, ”Because that’s cheating that's why!”

 

Sticking their tongue out they pouted, ”Well a maze with invisible walls ain’t exactly fair either.” Coming to a stand still neither moved and prefered to stay locked in a heated staring contest. MK’s pout began to waver and warble, though he conceded after a few long cold minutes and offered a hint.

 

“UGH, just walk forward til it feels like it’ll jump, then walk the opposite direction. Do that til ya reach the end.” MK grumbled miserably and spun about to kick some snow away aggressively. Frisk nodded and adjusted Flowey and the orb to advance through the maze. After only a few steps it felt as though it was ready to bound out of Frisks hands, so they turned towards the side to control its energy. The strategy worked and a minute of careful maneuvering later resulted with Frisk and Flowey safely crossing the electric maze. MK made a scoffing sound and walked ahead without another word. 

 

“ _ Uuuhh,  _ I thought we were goners…” Flowey sighed with relief. Frisk set the orb back into the little pocket made for it and replaced the snow on top. There wasn’t much to be done about the obvious footprints left behind in the maze. If it snowed anytime soon it mattered little, so it was quickly shrugged off as a past issue and Frisk plucked Flowey up to advance with MK. He had already traversed a miniature bridge that showed their true elevation - even though they were under ground it was an incredible height in comparison to the snow pine forest beneath them. MK gave barked out a complaint at Frisks speed and they unglued their eyes from the ground and hurried across. 

 

Along the path rested a firm snowball trapped within a cleared pit. MK didn’t bother walking through which was obviously quicker. Frisk gave the snowball a playful kick and it began to dissipate once it ceased movement. Shocked by the receding size Frisk quickly gave it another gentle kick as it bounced along the walls. A few moments of careful maneuvering and the shrunken ball fell into a little hole. A green flag sprouted from the base - on it was a tag.

 

* The “Ball is gone; the “Game” begins. 

 

Frisk flipped the note to ensure there was nothing left behind it. MK growled and caught Frisks attention as he impatiently stamped his foot in the snow.

 

“Are ya done?” MK demanded. Frisk looked to the note again, turned back to see that the ball was whole and returned to the starting point. 

 

“What is this?” Frisk asked and looked at the border.

 

“It’s a stupid old game. You’re supposed to get all the flags - once you do that and get the final one you get a reward or something. It’s fucking hard as shit though and too much a hassle to bother with.” MK declared and sighed impatiently. Frisk buzzed with energy and gave Flowey a delighted grin.

 

“...Why are you smiling like that?” Flowey gave a pleading look to Frisk who quickly undid their backpack, opened the top, and set his shoe into the opening. It was warmer than the snow at least. Frisk rolled their sleeves despite the cold, and gave a confident glare at the snowball.

 

“We are not doing this.” MK warned - Frisk openly ignored it and strategized how to maneuver the ball around the court. Flowey sighed as MK plopped down besides him aggressively and gritting his teeth. He muttered curses and insults, but didn’t bother Frisk as they took the first kick.

 

← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → 

 

The air was damp and the fucking ground was muddy. Even someone as perfect as he, The Terrifying Papyrus, had to do his routine rounds in the dump called Waterfall. Normally he wouldn’t mind such a trivial task as it kept the people  _ contained _ for the better lack of words, however, the only problem was that only bottom feeders resided in Waterfall. One would figure with his power the worthless pests would bow and cower under his boot heel, yet they continued to slave away at the order of the rotten tuna.

At one point in his lifetime he would begrudgingly admit that Undyne wasn’t a shitty leader. That time had long passed. Her attack pattern had no ingenuity. Spears. More spears. Shouting for vengeance, and sometimes if she was in a particularly annoying mood she’d suplex a few boulders. It was only natural that overtime he, with all greatness included, would claim the title as his own. No mind could surpass his - Sans had told him so; not that he could take anything seriously that his disgusting brother would say at face value. Groaning in displeasure he turned back to his current aggravations. 

 

Mud. It coated his previously pristine red heels and part of his left cheek. The filth would have never touched his face had Undyne not popped out of one of the aquamarine falls to declare a challenge. Papyrus could blame his pride as he had jumped to the challenge like a child would. He did not deny the fact that the fights were good for publicity; the more the spineless wretches of Waterfall watched him beat the EXP out of their leader, the sooner they’d convert to his greatness.

 

So, with every drop of spite he could muster, he pressed his filth covered heel to the ex-head guards head taking in extreme satisfaction as her red locks dripped with muck. Narrowing his sockets at her pathetic squirmin he dug the heel harder into her cranium,” DO YOU CONCEDE, UNDYNE? FEEL FREE TO DISAGREE IF YOU MUST. IT’S QUITE DELIGHTFUL TO SEE YOU STRUGGLE.”

 

Her lone golden eye shot him a glare as she curled her top lip to give him a view of her sharp yellowing teeth. Picking up his boot to fast for his enemy to comprehend he quickly slammed it back down hard enough to dig her face in the wet earth. He watched in faint amusement as she was able to get back some form of feeling on her right hand. After a twitch or two all amusement faded as her talon tipped fingers promptly shot him the bird.

 

Growling in rage he held his hand out and summoned his bone club, “IGNORANT ANCHOVY. HOW FUCKING SAVAGE MUST YOU ACT BEFORE THE SITUATION BECOMES CLEAR?!” Anger boiling over his head he decided he had not more time to play around with his former companion landed a brutal blow her spine knocking her out almost immediately. 

 

Turning on his heel he headed back towards the entrance of Waterfall. He had better matters to attend to anyhow. He just hoped his washout of a brother hadn’t fucked up too badly without his majestic presence. 

 

← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← → 

 

MK lets a relieved sigh escape as Frisk wiped their sweat coated brow. The red flag stood triumphantly and all that had popped out was a note with 10G attached to it. 

 

*How much time did you just waste?

 

Frisk sways off the question with a smile and accepts the 10G. Fixing their sleeves and picking up the their bag with Flowey asleep inside Frisk adjusted him onto their back and sniffled the snot that was dripping out. MK didn’t comment on it and stamped ahead. 

 

“That was fun! I’m sorry it took so long...” Frisk whispered to MK who ignored each word and tried to forge ahead. A open space contained a single piece of paper. Taking a quick peek at the page, Frisk discovered it was a rather elaborate jumble of words labelled “Jeopardising Jumble”. Frisk was interested, but there was nothing to use as a pen or pencil. That and they could feel MK’s agonized gaze coming over his shoulder without him even turning back. Frisk decided to remember it for a later time. 

 

A few moments later they came across something familiar. The strange spiked star that shone and shimmered. There were only a few back in the Ruins, but this was the first one they had found in this snowy region apparently known as Snowdin. Bringing their hand close gave that familiar and warm sensation - reminding them of Toriels pies and the little bits of friendship they’d spread along the way. It brought a gentle smile to their face.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you standing there for? Hurry up.” MK demanded from a ways ahead. They were coming back from the farther end and took a left. Not wanting to be left behind and lost in the woods, Frisk hastily followed suit. 

 

← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← →

 

Her optimism for escaping the house was quickly dashed as the leash was applied. Prior attempts to undo the connection were futile as the clasp seemed to be done and undone with magic. Grumbling to herself so was bitterly thankful for the minimal clothing offered - a baggy t-shirt that had a multitude of indistinguishable stains and pants that were barely kept up even with the belt provided. Neither of the skeletons shoes fit her, however, so she was given a torn pair of pink slippers. Who owned these beforehand was beyond Chloes understanding. 

 

Sans didn’t need to inform her about sticking close to him; whispers and eyes poked out from the streets and side corners encased with darkness. It wasn’t as though it mattered though considering he kept the leash tight. The cold nipped at her bare neck and fingers, and without a bra her perked breasts were rather bare and blatant. Pretending the cold was the primary source of discomfort she crossed her arms atop and deemed the problem momentarily solved. Chloe peeked down at the skeleton hand gripped onto leash and got a hot rush of blood. 

 

“We’re here.” His rough voice caught her attention as they stood before a warm but concerning establishment. The frosted windows had been cracked and clearly replaced, the wood was rotten and shredded in sections. Shouting and maniacal laughter roared even with the door closed tight. A fearful tingle shot up Chloes spine as Sans simply barged into the door. Most of the monsters inside went quiet while Sans simply strut through. Unease filled her gut as the eyes followed her through. 

 

“‘ey grilbz.” Sans called and plopped into a bar seat. Following his attention Chloe spots the true flame in the crowd. A amethyst flame with vacant white eyes peered past sharp edged shades. Despite his wild and flickering flames his clothes - his very expensive looking clothes, did not show signs of burning. He wore a crisp white vest over an unbuttoned black shirt. The colors mixed well despite the bright red tie that hung loosely around his neck. A rough tug on her leash had her made her eyes fall back down onto Sans.

 

His red eye lights dimmed slightly as his grin twisted,” keep ya’ eyes on me bitch. all’s ya’ gotta do is look pretty and keep yer’ lips fuckin’ sealed, understand?” Nodding her head with reluctance she attempted to take a seat in the barstool on his left but his boney hand caught her before she could. His free hand snaked around her waist as he pulled her onto his lap. Her prominent ribs dug into the sleek counter making her gasp in pain. Wincing as his femurs dug into her thin thighs as she could feel a blush blossom over her nose. One of his arms sat on her waist and the other rested father up on her leg than she’d like. Embarrassment flooded her mind as she felt the eyes of the other patrons lock onto her stiff form.

 

The bartender had become interested, the flames atop his head flickered in curiosity as he moved closer to them; wordlessly he tipped his head at Sans before locking his eyes with hers. Heat pushed against her face as he lifted his hand to brush against her cheek - it wasn’t unpleasant compared to the chill from outside. Craning her head into his palm she found herself abruptly jerked back into Sans chest. 

 

Looking back she caught sight of his bared teeth and shivered when he produced a low growl, “oi, hands off tha’ merchandise ‘less ya’ willing to pay.” Uncurling his arm from Chloes waist he slammed his fist down on the counter drawing the patrons attention to the bar. Looking over his shoulder she stilled as he kicked the bar to swivel the chair around to face the other customers. 

 

“ ‘ya’ll hear me? i ain’t gonna repeat myself. this,” Red flushed her cheeks as his hand cupped her breast,” is  _ mine _ , if ya’ got somethin’ to say ya’ can take it up with tha boss.” Stifling a squeak she fought to keep still as his digits ran circles over her quickly hardening nipples, but it seemed she’d get no reprieve as his other hand reach to cup her vagina through her pants. Huffing out a breath she turned her head in shame as she found her body reacting against of her reluctance. A few monsters who had taken interest in the show had walked closer examining the lewd scene that had began to take place. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slumped in his arms ; it seemed no matter where she ended up she’d get taken advantage of.

 

His bright pinpricks of light scanned over the crowd with a world winning grin,” see? she likes it. a real freak right?” His gaze stopped at one monster in particular. By the looks of it the monster was a dog who bore intense mange as his fur was ruffled and lacking in certain areas. Drool dripped down his muzzle and his eyes twitched with lust. Quite frankly, his appearance left much to be desired. Feeling her body lose the support Chloe found herself emptied on the floor by his dirty paws,” Doggo! jus’ tha monster i wanted ta’ see. g’head, check ‘er out. good catch amirite?” 

 

The bipedal dog apparently known as Doggo lumbered closer and whiffed at Chloe a few times. Her eyes fell to terror as his salivating fangs neared - they weren’t like Sans’. She could definitely not quell the internal fear of her throat being gouged out by this monster. Sans was also perfectly capable, but she had seen the consequences of disobeyment in its worst form. There had been blood  _ everywhere _ ; they had mentioned how she was expendable. Down here?  _ So was she. _

 

Chloe chose to freeze all movement and just keep her eyes tightly shut with cowardice. Doggo neared and she briefly felt a fuzzy hand knead her breast. The tips of his claws pressed into her flesh and left drag marks as he pawed at the fabric concealing her flesh. His tongue lolled out and lathed over her clavicle as she shivered with disgust. All whispers and eyes rested on her and it filled her with disgust, yet her groin continued to warm. Tears bit at the edges of her eyes as she peeked up towards Sans. He was downing a large alcoholic pint of beer without a care for her. She peered forward at the towering dog monster and regretted many decisions she hadn’t made : to fight back against going out, run further from Ebott, ever letting herself get caught in the first place. Now it rested out of her hands. Terror tore through her as he brought his mouth completely open and over her shoulder to dip his hand towards her thighs. 

 

← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← →

 

Frisk panted heavily and avoided another spear that rapidly changed between white and blue coloration. MK had bailed upon the sight of Greater Dog - Frisk and Flowey dealt as best as they were capable, but it was proving to be challenging. Aggressive foam plopped from the savage dogs mouth as he kicked another slew of changing spears towards Frisk. 

 

“You need to dodge!” Flowey demanded and did what little he could to assist Frisk with survival. Frisk was nicked by one of the sharp ends and fell into the snow. Gritting their teeth and wobbling back up onto their feet, they looked to the impatient dog. Every attempt to interact nicely with them had led to pain on Frisks behalf. Biting and snarling were all Greater Dog seemed to understand, and Frisk was finding it increasingly difficult to stand straight and still be kind. Flowey had been begging desperately to either flee or fight. Determination continued to fuel Frisks heart though and they pressed into the ACTION button once more. 

 

The next barrage of spears wasn’t as kind as the last. 

 

Flowey’s screams died with the light of the world. A red heart cracked in the ensuing darkness and a deep laughter reverberated into their ears with a dark pride and mirth.

 

“Die, child. It’s what everyone wants.”

 

_ But they refused. _

 

**\--- L O A D ---**

 

Chloe trotted down the stairs with hints of joy - nothing about this situation was great, but she was alive and apparently was even getting a brief tour of sorts. While that hadn’t been exactly what Sans had said, she would take any and every opportunity to find a way back to Frisk and Toriel. Fidgeting with the belt again and trying to tie a knot, she makes it to the bottom step only to find Sans just standing by the door. He is shivering slightly, but the door isn’t even open. Gripping her collar with anxiety, she considers her options. He seemed out of sorts and the skeleton may not anticipate an ambush from the back. Though if she failed at incapacitating him long enough to escape, there was no guarantee on how far into this town they lived, nor the direction she should run for her return to the Ruins. Now wasn’t the time to take advantage of their questionable hospitality. 

 

Carefully she wandered closer and extended her arm as far as possible to tap his shoulder. He jolted and swiveled his skull in her direction. She gulped and looked him up and down before peeking about for her notepad to write. Catching sight on the table she ran over, grabbed it and jotted words down.

 

“Whats wrong?” Handing Sans the notebook, Chloe finally notices his far-off staring. Like he isn’t even truly there or is just looking through her. Gulping down her anxiety she hesitantly reached out to shake him only to get another startled response. 

 

“Wha- d-did you- ?” Sans uncharacteristically stuttered for words as Chloe looked at him quizzically. She tapped her ‘Whats wrong?’ again to push the point as he seemed very well aware of the notebook in his hands. Sweat had broken over his skull as he whipped out a handkerchief covered with indistinguishable stains and ran it over his head. A new light popped into his eyes as he snagged Chloes shirt and yanked the top to the side to reveal her shoulder. She gasped and tried to pull it back and prevent ripping, but she immediately noticed a strange upside down triangular pattern of red indents. Patting the mark gave her no pain or itch - it was simply as though her skin had broken out in red around her shoulder. Sans ran his fingers over it with a concerning stare. 

 

“Is’ nothin’.” He grumbled before opening the door and exposing them both to the chill elements. She watch as his grip tightened on the leash before jamming them into his fur lined pockets. The snow was not the kind she had seen briefly from her run, but rather slush. It stuck to her shoes and wet the hem of her pants leaving Chloe feeling rather uncomfortable. Clenching her hands into the deep pockets of the pants she lifted her shoulders to her ears before walking just slightly closer to Sans. Looking around she was encouraged to stay on his heels as eyes peered out of every window staring her down. Turning her gaze back to the ground it was shockingly obvious that she was  _ not _ welcomed here. Huffing she lifted her nose; it's not like she wanted to be here either.

 

After nearly walking into his back she looked up. They stood in front of a worn down looking establishment named ‘Grillbys’ .If she looked past the shagged outside she could slightly see in from the frost covered window. It seemed nice enough. It was silent. Looking over quizzically at her captor she tilted her head in confusion. He seemed like the type to make a loud entrance. Perhaps she was simply wrong. The bell above the door jingled softly as growls followed from the interior. Looking around one of her hands found the back of his jacket as many animal-esq faces stared back at her. The most intimidating were likely the giant dog in armor with snarling teeth and a spear, the monster who was literally a giant rabid mouth on legs, and the bird monster in the stool who looked like they were minutes away from becoming a skeleton. 

 

Sans’ grip on the leash tightened almost painfully as she practically walked on his shoes. Taking a seat at the bar he hefted her into his lap and swiveled his eyes to the flame at the other side of the bar. He lifted his hand and in a quick step the flaming monster stood in front of her vision. One of his purple hued hands reached out and she found herself leaning into the warmth of his palm. His thumb swiped across her cheek before she was pulled back into the hard cage of Sans’ chest. Tipping his head the monster got the hint as he backed away. Reaching under the counter she furrowed her brows as he held out a mustard bottle towards Sans. Sans in return inclined his head in silent thanks,” ey’ Grillz’? i noticed Doggo ain’t ‘round. any idea where that mutt’d be?”

The amethyst fire apparently referred to as Grillz shook his head and sputtered a few embers from what Chloe assumed was a mouth. She took careful care to avoid the sparks falling onto her legs or setting any nearby fires. A faint glance backwards revealed eyes within glaring her down. No matter how she disdained being stuck with these skeletons, they were at least keeping her alive. She snuggled closer into Sans’ lap with fear and doubt. Chloe felt Sans’ head swivel backwards and a series of eyes leave her back. Sighing gratefully a hefty glass of beer is slid towards her and Sans. The fire continues to pop and crack almost rhythmically and lulls her into even a calmer state. It felt delirious to even perceive it as a song. The next view of the beer glass shows it’s half emptied. Sans pushed it closer to her and looking up he cocked his brow bone. A challenge. Uptaking the glass she sniffs it and wrinkled her nose, but refused to give in. She took a long chug before spewing it completely over the fire elemental. The establishment ran silent momentarily and the fire is stoked. Sans suddenly erupts in laughter while the patrons stifle giggles. She nods a multitude of apologies at Grillz who steams excessively. 

 

← → ← → ← → ← → ← → ← →  

 

Frisk flattened against the snow to avoid the daggers being chucked their way. Things were much different than they remembered. At the place they had encountered Greater Dog previously didn’t harbor the rabid dog, but this drooling one that growled, giggled, and was supposedly called Doggo. Their mind didn’t have a chance to make proper sense as more color changing daggers were flown towards them. It was easier to avoid things namely because Doggo didn’t seem to have the best eyesight. 

 

“Where are you?!” He shouted aggressively and splayed daggers between his paws. Flowey would offer hints and advice if silence wasn’t the key to succeeding. MK was nowhere to be seen either. All Frisk was capable of doing now was offering Doggo pets. Every time they patted his head he spun around frantically shouting “Who would pet me?! Pat someone else!!! Pot off!” Each petting attempt calmed the aggression further, though he never did seem to completely relax. Frisk didn’t fault him for that though considering the area of his upbringing. 

 

At last, after nearly 10 minutes of failed attempts, Doggo didn’t initially retaliate the attention - even going so far as to wag his tail. The ghostly touches spooked him though. Frisk gave it a few more attempts to prove a point before tapping the SPARE button. A wide prideful smile overtook their face as the Spare went through and ceased the battle. Frisk looked back to Flowey with a thumbs up and Flowey just sighed and drooped with relief. 

 

“What? What happened?! WHERE-” Doggo spun about, seemingly confused as to what had transpired. Frisk felt bad leaving Doggo in such a terrible state, but they didn’t have much HP left - they wouldn’t risk another Load and have things change yet again. Aside from the changes, they couldn’t possibly understand how it would have affected Chloe. Successfully slinking away from Doggo who continued to peer about in a disorganized state, Frisk pouted.

 

“Why the hell are you sad?! It’s a miracle you’re alive!” Flowey hissed - his voice was still a whisper to be cautious. 

 

“Don’t you feel  _ bad _ though? Like, why can’t we show them that being cruel and angry doesn’t get you anything? That there is another way?” Frisk pled. Flowey looked away to the side and sighed.

 

“Frisk….While there  _ may _ be another way, most monsters can’t see that as a viable option. No; some never have another option to begin with.” Floweys gaze is to the distance - definitely past the upcoming puzzle. Frisk was unable to place Floweys expression, but it seemed like something they shouldn’t converse about at the moment. Frisk was injured and the only way to utilize the Sticklers Stick was in battles. 

 

“Hey!!” A voice spat from a pine tree. The familiar call caused Frisk to ignore the first puzzle and follow the source. Peeking around the corner revealed MK who looked around hurriedly. 

 

“Hey! Are you alright?” Frisk asked and reached to ensure he was fine. He’d bolted like a shot of lightning before Doggo had even entirely entered their sight. MK did more fast head swivels and checked the area. Then he rushed around Frisk and began to nudge their back. Frisk gasped and complied as MK pushed them quickly through the snow. 

 

“MK, whats wrong?” Frisk pleaded while gripping Floweys boot tighter. 

 

“We need to hurry, that’s what! The Great and Terrible Papyrus will be doing his  _ fucking _ rounds soon!!!” 

 

“The…’The Great and Terrible Papyrus’?” Frisk gave their best blatantly intrigued look to cause MK to stop and inform them. He did not. 

 

“YES! Currently he is tha’ head of the Royal Guard! He’s  _ incredible _ n’  _ strong _ n’  _ fucking terrifying _ and  _ DOING HIS ROUNDS SOON. _ ” Frisk pouted their lip dramatically and was slid around a strange puzzle of ice and icicles. It looked like a hazardous fall if someone failed. 

 

“It sounds like you’re afraid of him.” Frisk mindfully added.

 

“‘Ya fuckin’ stupid! ‘Course I am!” MK snarled.

 

“But you also make it sound like you respect him?” They put their hands on their hips in confusion. 

 

“I  _ do _ !” Frisk personally put a halt to the continuation within the field of snow poffs. 

 

“Well which is it? Why would you be afraid of someone that you respect? That seems counter-intuitive.” MK froze and glared harshly at Frisk while Flowey groaned and slapped his head into his petal. 

 

“He doesn’t know what that means, Frisk.” Flowey muttered as Frisk had been awaiting a response. 

 

“Oh, uh, it doesn’t make sense.” Frisk clarified.

 

“Well I do! He is, like, the  _ strongest _ monster in tha’ Underground - he could  _ destroy _ Undyne, the previous Head of the Royal Guard!! She is a’ight.” MK shrugged half heartedly. His eyes twinkled with a warmth Frisk hadn’t seen down here since Toriel as MK added, “But one day? Ima’ be  _ just _ like him! Powerful, Pretentious, Perfect!  _ That’s _ Papyrus!!” MKs twinkling eyes fell onto Frisk who is further questioning his sanity. 

 

“Pretentious?” Frisk asked.

 

“Yeah! It’s his slogan!!!” MK chuckles darkly. 

 

“He calls himself a  _ snob _ ?” Frisk cleared up - MK apparently didn’t have a clue about what pretentious meant either. The chuckle ended and a clear and confused pout wormed over MK as he vehemently shook off the confusion. 

 

“Look can we  _ not _ talk ‘bout this here?!” MK screeched and pushed Frisk briskly again. 

 

“This  _ really _ isn’t the time or place Frisk. Just wait til we can get into safety.” Flowey whispered cautiously. While against the idea, and also wanting to meet this Papyrus, Frisk was unable to ignore the terrible state they were in. An extensive bridge finally leads to the much awaited Snowdin sign - it’s littered with dirt and graffiti. The ‘O’ in Snowdin is even missing. From seemingly nowhere MK thrusted himself and Frisk to the left where they tumbled into another forest of pine trees. Standing and ready to ask about the reasoning behind the abrupt decision, MK silenced them with his tail and kept both of them against the trees.

 

A skeleton in dagger-like black armor strolls past. He has torn and jagged red gloves and boots with a faint yet intimidating heel. He is a frightening height compared to Doggo, and is wielding a long femur despite being out on a stroll. 

 

“Papyrus…” MK whispered delicately. The name spurs their curiosity as the kneel down to see his face past the pine trees. His skull is bulb shaped - narrow sockets empty of emotion, a permanent scowl, and teeth as sharp as the individual. A tattered red scarf flew behind him as he proceeded across the bridge. Flowey shivered and hid in the boot now as MK cautiously guided them through the trees. 

 

“Hopefully he’ll jus’ think tha’ set of footprints are two monster kids who’ll get in trouble. He’ll come looking as soon as he notices tha’ puzzles have gone off…” Frisk heard MK grit their teeth. A sorrowful expression dashed across their face as they turned about.

 

“I’m sorry - am I going to get you in trouble?” Frisk apologized. It seemed to take MK back for a minute, but he recovered with a confident scoff. 

 

“They can  _ try _ . That’s if they can find me!” A proud and determined smile dawned on their face as Frisk obediently followed him. MK peered out the pines and gestured for Frisk to advance with his tail. His clawed foot rose from the snow and opened a door. 

 

“Quicky, come on.” MK demanded and entered the house. Frisk was right behind them, but uproaring laughter caught their attention. A door slammed just a little further ahead as they took the chance and peered past the wood. 

 

Chloe. 

 

She was leaving a well lit establishment just a few doors down, walking alongside a monster in a black jacket. They couldn’t hold themselves back.

 

“Chloe-!”

← → ← → ← → ← → ← → 

 

Her head spun with the majority of her upper body to confirm the voice. For the briefest moment, she saw it. Frisk was  _ in _ town. Begging herself that it was just a delusion she tried to delay Sans just a moment, and it prevailed. Their little head peeked past an open door and they give a giddy wave. Chloe could crumble away to her knees and pull free hair. She could only enthusiastically motion about to try and communicate the amount of ‘WHY?!?’ she wanted to screech. A sharp tug cut off her air as she was reeled into her captor's grasp.

 

“tha’ hells takin’ ya’ so long, bitch? c’mon.” Sans grumbled and dragged her further. Choosing to defend Frisks existence she abides by Sans’ demand. She flags her hand backwards to signal Frisk to hide away. That was hopefully understandable. Fear and turmoil creased her face; Sans grabbed her entire chin and pulled her into his sight.

 

“wha’ tha’ fuck is wrong now, huh?” Sans’ gravelly voice insisted. Chloe resisted and ignored him, glaring off towards the brothers house honestly just wanting to escape the frigid cold. She supposed that he was content with her behavior as he just suddenly dragged his tongue from her chin towards her nose. The tip flicked saliva into her nose as she sputtered and sniffled, wiping away the red translucent drool. Doubtful disgust crossed her face as Sans got a tiny genuine chuckle from it. He didn’t wait for her to clean herself off before forcing a kiss. His tongue entered and tangled with her own as his teeth nibbled and broke the thin skin of her lip. Unable to flee, she melted into the touch. Once Sans finished and left Chloe gasping, panting, and smudging off his saliva, he guided her home. 

 

With a slam of the door, he undid her leash and hung it on the coat rack. Locking the door and dropping the key into his jacket pocket, he waddled over towards the couch and collapsed with a groan. Chloe simply stood there as the remote for the TV floated about in a red aura - then the TV came to life! She considered it background sound as she awkwardly stood there. Tired herself she chose to accept the moment and sit on the farthest end of the couch. It was very comfy despite it’s brutalized appearance. Her chest throbbed and gripped tightly as a choked sound escaped Chloe. It was brief; she was plopped onto the floor abruptly. Coughing and rubbing her butt, she glared at Sans who had a sinister smile.

 

“no bitches on tha’ couch. what kind of pet owner would ah’ be if ah’ gave ya’ free reign of tha’ house?” Sans hummed and laid back, switching between only three channels repeatedly. Chloe hadn’t expected there to be more than two considering how repetitive and uncreative everyone down here seemed to be. The first had a four armed robot wielding a chainsaw and using it to blend things together. Chloe swore the second was a cryptic cult message - Sans was even quicker to click off that choice as well. He stopped on the third which seemed a murder spree hosted by that same four armed robot. It looked more authentic than she wanted to admit. Shrivelling on herself Chloe pulled her knees to her chin and looked to the floor. It was infinitely better than her cell - it had a rug.

 

Silence numbed her brain and silence filled the air as the TV became background noise. A hand brushed her hair and shirt to the side. A digit prodded and glided over a familiar spot that sent chills over her. 

“ wha’s this?” Sans inquired. Chloe didn’t hesitate to slap away his hand and shield the mark. Terror filled her and her breathing changed. Sans seemed stuck between surprise and anger, though he chose the latter as he snatched her free wrist. “ _ excuse me _ ? i asked ya’ a  _ fucking _ question-”

 

“SANS!!!!” The door was thrown open with disregard to the lock - it must be used to the pain as it didn’t seem broken or even unhinged. His glare landed on Chloe and Sans as it just knotted his brow bones. 

 

“‘e-ey, b-br-” “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Sans couldn’t utter a reply before a giant femur bashed his skull. The force threw him into the wall. Chloe gasped and cringed as a series of curses and groans came from Sans who crumpled to the floor. Instinctively, she tried to crawl and curl her body as small as possible but Papyrus snagged a fistful of her hair with a sharp tug. She yelped and chose it best to meet his eyes.

 

“HUMAN, HAS MY BROTHER LEFT ANYMORE MARKS ON YOU?!” Papyrus screeched in demand as Chloe beggingly shook her head to the capability she was able. He glared into her eyes for a minute before tossing her back into the floor. She crawled back towards the couch as Papyrus stomped towards Sans. He couldn’t even fully get off the floor as Papyrus snagged his hoodie and dragged him to his feet. Sans hissed and cracks riddled his bones. 

 

“IF YOU DON’T TOUGHEN UP ONE OF THESE TIME I’LL PROBABLY  _ KILL _ YOU.” Papyrus warned - Chloe considered how he wasn’t dead yet, but if Papyrus didn’t kill him it didn’t seem others bothered him. Though seemingly physically weak, Sans wasn’t harassed thanks to Papyrus - at least that seemed to be the case. 

 

“heh, br-bro, y’know what-” “I  _ TOLD _ YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!” Papyrus threw a fist into Sans’ skull. Sans knotted his sockets shut and tried to withhold a pained hiss. 

 

“WE DON’T HAVE  _ TIME _ FOR YOUR SHIT HUMOR!! SOMEONE HAS SET OFF MY TRAPS!”

 

Chloe feels her face become a failing poker face - pouting to hide emotion, shifty eyes, and a bundle of sweat. A new challenge had wormed its way into town.  A small, distinctly human, and familiar challenge. She only hoped she’d have a chance to warn Frisk to flee back to Toriel before they came to far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DP: Why the fuck you got them jokes today?
> 
> BP: IT'S NOT ON PURPOSE!!!
> 
> DP: HOW DO YOU WRITE A JOKE WITHOUT MEANING IT?!
> 
> BP: IDK!!!


End file.
